My Kind Of Perfect
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: I had never been romantically interested in anyone. I had never had a crush I had never felt sexual attraction.In fact I'm 98% sure I'm asexual.Why only 98% ? Because Paul is a consistent jerk! If I was going to fall in love, why not fall in love with a guy I know is going to treat me right.Paul will most likely break my heart. But maybe feeling love just for a second is worth it?
1. Unwanted Boyfriend

"Hey Skylar, Chase, Tucker, Piper, Brent, Onyx. How was your weekend?" My boyfriend Hunter says sliding into the seat next to me.

"Sup Hunter. Mine was great I went to Seattle with my Dad and his girlie friend." Tuck says.

"Hello Hunter." Piper waves giving me a look. I pull my face from its frown and pull on a blank expression instead.

"Dude it was boring. I wish you could have come over on Saturday." Brent groans.

"I had to spend time with the lady." Hunter motions to me with an adoring smile.

"I wasn't good company?" Onyx purrs flirtatiously at Brent.

"We both know you're fantastic company babe." Brent grins pulling her onto his lap.

"No one wants to know about the sex you had yesterday." Chase sighs pushing his mac and cheese away with a huff.

"No matter how big of closet perverts we all are. Doesn't mean we want to hear about your active sex life." Piper hisses in disgust before gulping her limeade.

I glance at Hunter then go back to playing with my salad. Trying to ignore the mixed emotions his presence brought.

"Hi Hunter." I mumble attempting to smile when he kisses my lips softly.

"You okay you seem tense?" He asks his hands moving to massage my shoulders.

I was very tense. Hunter was the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, kind, even tempered, charming and could be just a bit too naïve. He calls when he says he will. He's never late. He's faithful he loves my friends. He gives me flowers and cd. He remembers my birthday and are anniversary. He helps me out whenever I need it. When I need someone to bitch to Hunters always there for me. He was madly in love with me! He worships the very ground I walk on. He knows every detail about me. Down to my favorite bands, foods and allergies.

Why was I so upset about having the ideal guy? Because he makes me feel like a crappy human being. He loves me so much and the deepest feelings I can muster are maybe more than platonic friendship. We have been a steady couple since we we're 14 years old. We are both 16 now and the only thing I can feel is friendship at best.

Hunter talks about getting married to me one day! I don't know if I can do that. I can't be chained down to someone I don't love forever. If I was smart I should quit while I'm ahead and break up with him now and not when he's down on one knee. But I wouldn't be able to stand looking at him while I destroy his dreams for the future. So in some way I had surrendered my happiness so Hunter could be happy.

I didn't resent him for it. If anything this whole ordeal makes me hate myself more. I wish I could be a more compassionate human being! I should either find the courage to break up with him or find a way to love him. Not continue some fucked up charade. I had been at war with myself for nearly 3 years trying to decide. I had talked to my friends constantly. When I reached any form of a decision I chickened out right before I acted upon it. I was at a permanent stand still. It seemed as if I would never find a solution.

My best friend Chase argued that I wouldn't be going through so much trouble if I didn't feel more than friendship. In a normal situation he could have been right. But my situation isn't normal. When me and Hunter we're 11 I had saved him from drowning. Ever since then he's stuck to me like glue.

He was deeply in love with me by the time he confessed. And I couldn't say no to him with a clear conscious. Even if I hadn't liked him I still wouldn't have said no to one little date. Thinking back on it I should have known one date would turn into 2 and 2 would turn into 4. And eventually we'd start being girlfriend and boyfriend. But I was never good at thinking about the future while making a decision. I rarely thought of the temporary damage. So I almost never thought of long term harm.

I had never been romantically interested in anyone. I had never had a crush I had never felt sexual attraction. At the time Hunter confessed I had come to the conclusion I was asexual. I think he's a sweet kid and all. But I don't have the deep level of dependency and want he has for me. And this aggravated me. Most people have to search to find the person that excepts them and loves them for who they are. Hunter does both and I had to force myself to pay attention to him. It just made me feel like crap in general!

"Sky did you hear me?" Hunter asks waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine Hunter." I say scooting my chair closer to his.

By doing this I hope to calm him. It seems to do just that. He sighs in a pleased matter wrapping his arm around my waist. I lay my head on his chest watching silently as his expression turn from worried to peaceful in seconds. The effect I had on him was odd to say the least. I could also call it down right creepy. But In all honesty it intrigued me that I could calm him with such a simple display of affection. When I was around his problems melted away.

I could not say the same for myself. My usually peaceful mind became a battleground as soon as I see his face. I never felt sparks when we kissed. I had convinced Hunter I didn't like public displays of affection. He seemed to take this as I was shy and got embarrassed easily. I had gone past my comfort zone for this. Even though I wasn't comfortable kissing him or such I did it anyway. That was what normal couples did.

The thing that bothered me the most was that Hunter said I love you every time he sees me. I can't bring myself to say those words. I cared for him but not like that. You should only say I love you if you mean it. And I wouldn't be able to mean it. Or at least not in the way he wanted me to say it. Despite my best efforts I know Hunter knows I don't love him. Every single time he says I love you now you can see something in his eyes. It wasn't anger or hurt that's what used to be there. Now there was determination and fight. He was going to fight for a romance that never was.

I glance over to the table next to us. I hated being this close to the Hall monitors. They gave me the creeps. I always found my eyes traveling towards Paul Lahote. He was the untouchable bad boy of the school. The girls all fawned over him. I was always stuck wondering why girls whispered about them. Why every time they walked past the girls would stop and stare. We're they really that enticing? I guess I couldn't really tell because as I said earlier I was sure I'm asexual.

I also couldn't fathom why even though he was known to have anger issues and be a player. Girls still flocked to him like birds to the south! It was confusing how attraction to the opposite gender works. I had seen girls with boyfriends often stare at them. This made me wonder if girls are just especially fickle creatures by nature or if those girls in particular are just whores. Is it okay to think about other men while in a relationship as long as you don't make a move?

Trying to figure out relationships and what is socially acceptable hurts my brain. This was just unnecessary confusion on my part. I notice the newest Hmos Jacob point to me. I give Jacob a what the bloody hell look. It's not like I was bothering them. I just like to look at people. Paul's head snaps towards me. His eyes are narrowed. I take this as challenge. And I refuse to look away just because others find them intimidating. The next thing I know Paul's eyes take on a softer look. They are filled with love, adoration and things I usually see in Hunter's eyes. Then they are replaced by anger and confusion.

I raise my eyebrow at him in question. His eyes narrow suddenly. I watch as he gets up angrily walking past. I even tilt my head back to watch him stomp out of the cafeteria. I turn back to my friends after several minutes of staring at the still swinging door.

"Was that normal?" I ask resting my head on Hunter's chest once more.

"Nope." Onyx replies smirking.

"Oh." I say closing my eyes.

"You sleepy?" Piper asks.

"I was writing my English paper last night." I yawn.

"Think of it this way. You're going to be graduating soon so no more classes." Chase smiles high fiving me.

That was my greatest accomplishment. I was going to be graduating a year early. I had no idea what I was going to do after that. Maybe I would take online college courses. Maybe I'd take a break from school. I'll decide when I get there. The bell rings alerting me to the fact I need to get to class. I stand up quickly kissing Hunter and walking away.

I don't think I could stand being near him much longer. What am I going to do? I can feel sadness and pain well in my heart. It wasn't for me it was for Hunter. The pity I felt for him overwhelmed me. This wasn't going to end well for anyone. I know the right thing to do was to talk to him or break up with him. But I don't want to hurt him. I groan heading towards my art class. At least I would be able to forget everything there.


	2. Home Sweet home

Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing love ya'! Since I don't have a new chapter for Imprinting Sucks just yet I'm putting a not here. I'm making a split off version of Imprinting Sucks. This time it's gonna be with Paul. I think Mia will be a good match for him. Any ides what I should call that version?

* * *

"Caden you home?" Chase calls as we enter the house.

I put my jacket on the coat rack and drop my back pack on the floor. Kicking off my shoes I leave them by the door. I was too tired to be neat.

"In the kitchen guys." Caden screams back.

I walk ahead to the kitchen. Caden is baking something with Asher. The kitchen is covered in a healthy layer of flour and other substances. I walk into the room slowly. I stare at the damage in complete awe. Although Caden was a wonderful cook and pretty neat, having Caden and a 5 year old cook was a horrible idea. Having Caden and a young child alone was a bad idea in general.

But Chase and I had school and sadly Caden had demanded to homeschool the young boy. Something would always be dirty when we got home. This caused many arguments between the two men. Chase was a neat freak one may even say OCD about the house being clean. While Caden his older brother was much more laid back.

I growl in annoyance they we're going to fight for a good three hours today. Since I didn't want Asher around such violence and foul language I would most likely take him out to eat. I frown at the thought of not being able to rest. It was 5 now so we couldn't come back home to peace until around 8:30. Asher runs into my arms laughing.

"We're making cookies!" Ash exclaims.

I have to stifle a moan of despair when I hear Chase's footsteps stop abruptly. The room is silent other than Asher retelling his exciting day.

"Ash cover your ears sweetie." I say.

I watch as he obediently covers them. This happens just in time. Chase snaps out of whatever shock he was in. I couldn't blame the dude. Even I was pretty irritated by this and I was a very calm person. How much mess could you make baking cookies?

"WHAT THE HELL CADEN?" Chase bellows in anger. I wince at the volume of his voice.

"I know your upset little brother but." Caden chuckles nervously inching farther away from him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chase orders.

"Boys stop it. I am tired and I just want to come back to a nice, happy and peaceful home. Is that too much to ask?" I plead bouncing Ash on my hip.

"Caden clean this up. Chase give Asher a bath. Caden where is Taryn?" I ask handing Ash to Chase.

"She's in her room reading." Caden says grabbing a sponge.

I nod walking out of the room. I begin to jog towards the bedrooms dusting flour of my shirt as I go. I pick up stray pieces of clothing along the way. The house had been spotless when we had left! What the hell did Caden do all day? Trash the house for kicks? Taking care of a kid wasn't this dirty!

I dump the clothes into the hamper sitting in the middle of the hallway. I walk down the narrow hall until I reach Taryn's door. I take in a deep breath before knocking. Who knows what I'll get today. She might be a sweet little angel or an emotional devil. I hate having to speak to hormonal young girls! Even though I really don't want to I must check on her. It's my duty as one of her caregivers/sister.

Why did Caden have to adopt more kids? Asher is enough of a handful as it is! But noooooo he likes a challenge and since he does everything without me and chase's input we never get a choice in anything! Okay Skylar keep cool. You're a girl just like she is. You can handle girl talk. You can handle people being irrational. After a couple seconds of silence I assume she fell asleep. I let out a sigh of relieve and turn to walk away.

"Come in." A soft voice says.

Damn any form of god! Why couldn't she be asleep? I let out small whimper I was terrified! I plaster what I hope is a gentle smile on my face before opening the door. In the middle of the room lay Taryn her curly brown hair spread out around her head. Her greens eyes we're focused on a book. Her legs kicked back and forward energetically. Her eyes tear away from her book to stare at me. Her small smile turns into a grin when she sees me.

At least I only had to deal with happy Taryn. Angry Taryn was demonic.

"Oh hey Skylar. I heard yelling. Chase saw the kitchen didn't he?" She laughs evilly.

"It's not funny." I say trying to not laugh myself.

"Come on I know you want to laugh." She teases.

"Yeah right kiddo. Anyway I just came to check on you." I say. Please let me leave.

"Wait before you go I have a question." Taryn says sitting up quickly.

"Yes?" I ask wondering what trouble she had gotten herself into this time. I walk over to sit in front of her.

Taryn takes a deep breath of air. "Well theirs this guy."

"Listen I'm the last person in the world you want romantic advice from." I say.

"Please Skylar." Taryn begs.

"Fine but when your love life goes all wonky tonky don't complain to me." I sigh.

"Anyway theirs this guy he's sweet, funny, shy, kind of immature and childish but it only adds to his charm. He's really cute to! I like him a lot. And want him to like me to."

"But?" I ask knowing theirs more.

"But I'm too scared to say anything. He's just so fantastic!" She says smiling. "And I'm so plain and dull looking. I'm not that funny or nice or polite. TONS of girls like him. And I'm wondering if I should just wait to see if he'll make a move or go for it. I don't know what kind of girl he likes. Or how I should act around him." Taryn sighs her shoulder slumping forward.

"Hold the phone girly. You don't ACT for a guy. He takes you for who YOU are or he gets nothing. You're gorgeous. As for what you should do to get him. I'm not sure. Tell me more about your relationship." I say.

"Well sometimes he holds doors open for me. When I forget my lunch he shares some of his. We're actually friends!" She smiles her shoulders straightening back up. The glow of happiness had returned to her eyes.

"Well he could either like you or he's being friendly. Either way you should just go for it." I shrug standing up.

"Think so?" Taryn asks.

"Yep." I nod. "By the way what's this guy's name?" I ask casually.

"Oh it's Seth." She says. After a moment her face turns from happy to annoyed. "Ugh darn you Skylar I wanted it to be secret." Taryn growls falling on to her bed.

"You like Seth Clearwater? Wow that is a shocker." I blink before skipping out the door.

I walk across the hall into my own bedroom. I lay on my bed with a sigh of content. Two crises avoided in one day. I still got it. I lift my head to look at my yellow alarm clock. The time is 6:45 ugh Hunter is going to call me soon. I slide to the edge of my bed. I pop open the black trunk. Getting out various art supplies I place them on the small table that stand next to my easel.

After a couple seconds of contemplating what I should draw an idea comes to mind. Why not paint what I usually do? I smile looking at the walls. Several paintings of various animals hung on the walls. One creature in particular was especially abundant. Wolfs, paintings of them standing on a cliff. A lone wolf a pack of wolfs.

The creatures we're so beautiful and majestic. The mighty hunters of the forest. I love painting them no matter where I am. My hand drifts towards the silver wolf pendant around my neck. Painting wolfs always made me feel close to my Dad.

His job was being a professional photographer. He loved taking pictures of nature and animals. His favorite animals we're wolfs too! He always said my art had as much life to them as the real deal. My Father was the one who gave me this pendant. My Mom was a marine biologist. My parents we're the perfect nature loving couple. I smile fondly at the warm memories that flashed through my mind.

I pick up my pencil deciding to draw instead of paint. My hand's dance across the paper. With every line a piece of art comes to life. I smile brightly as pride flows through me like a river. I feel my muscles UN tense as relaxation, peace and bliss settle around the room. The only thing audible is the light sound of pencil meeting paper. I relish in the rare moments of calm I get.

I step back examining my art from a distance. A pure wolf stood in a forest clearing. Three wolf pups played around her. Her fourth pup was chasing a butterfly. It was one of my best, and I haven't even colored it yet. I kept extra special drawings like this. Others I would sell to help Caden out with bills.

He didn't need it I just felt like I owed him something for taking me in. He owned his own bike repair shop. The man fixed anything from cars too computers. When something needed fixing they came to him. He also owns a flower shop. Well his Mom owned a flower shop that he inherited when she died. He gave it to me since I was the only one capable of taking care of it. He wouldn't let me give him any money from the flower shop. Instead he makes me put most of the profit in my bank. The rest I can do as I please.

I pick up my colored pencils. I start to color the wolf a pure white. As I get to the background and details my home phone rings from its stand. With a growl I pick it up. Checking the number I roll my eyes. It's Hunter calling exactly when he said he would. Are normal boyfriend's supposed to be so on time? I think his behavior was considered abnormal. This unsettles me, was I dating a weirdo psychopath? Despite my unease I press talk.

"Oh good I thought something was wrong Skylar. Don't worry me like that." He grumbles.

"How did you know I was going to pick up the phone Hunter?" I ask my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You always pick it up." He says.

"Oh." I mumble.

"So what are you doing?" He asks.

"Painting." I say staring longingly at the picture.

I don't dare touching it. I can paint while people are talking to me. I just can't paint when Hunter is talking to me. He makes me lose my focus.

"Wolf?" He chuckles.

"Uh huh." I say walking over to my blue window seat. I sit down staring out at the darkness.

"Cool. So are you free tomorrow?" He asks. "I want to take you out to Olive Garden." Hunter says.

"I'm not free for lunch. I am for dinner." I twirl a stray strand of my black hair around my finger.

"Great pick you up around 7:30?"

"Awesome." I say forcing some excitement into my voice.

"I don't want to keep you from your painting. Bye darling." Hunter says.

"Bye Hun." I say making kissing noises into the phone.

The line goes dead after a deep chuckle. I'm left to wonder how he knows me so well and so little at the same time. I get up going back to coloring my wolf. I begin to hum one of the songs my sister wrote. After half an hour my drawing is done. I pin it on the wall with a tack making a mental note to have Onyx build me a frame. As I begin cleaning up my supplies I hear a knock on my door.

I drop the last of my stuff in my trunk.

"Come in." I say wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Chase told me to tell you dinner is ready." Caden says.

"Okay." I say pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Chase also told me you haven't broken up with Hunter." Caden says. "Look Skylar your family and I love you like crazy. But leading the poor guy on isn't right. You're only hurting him more and digging you're grave deeper. You need to break it off soon before the guy asks you to marry him." Caden says crossing the room in a couple of strides. His tall figure looms over me but not in an imposing way.

"I don't want to hurt him." I sigh.

"But dragging it out isn't making it less painful. In fact the longer you wait the harder it will be." He says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess you're right Caden. I'll try breaking up with him tomorrow." I mumble.

"It's the right thing to do." Caden says kissing my temples.

"Come down whenever. Your plate will be in the microwave." Caden says walking out the room.

I walk over to my full length mirror. Maybe practicing will make it easier. I pace in front of the mirror before thinking of a possible way to do this. I inhale deeply before turning towards the mirror.

"Hunter I know we've had some great times together. And I know you wanted to m-marry me someday. But I don't think you're the right guy for me. It's nothing you did it's me! I'm not leaving you for someone else either. You see when you asked me out on our first date I had no attraction to boys or girls. I had decided I was asexual. But one date led to another and I never had the heart to tell you." I sigh.

"I-I couldn't stand to see you look sad. Maybe I should have done this when we we're just starting out. But every time I tried to I looked in your eyes. Hunter you're eyes we're just so filled with hope and love. Love for me and I the one you put on a pedestal and showered with everything! Would crush your world with this. B-but I can't LIE anymore. You know I HATE liars. And for the last 2 years it's been lie after lie after lie. Your one of my best friends but that's it. I only think of you as friend. I-I understand if you hate me." I pause closing my eyes.

"But I just wanted to tell you now and not later. I'll always love you Hunter. But in a brotherly way. Please don't let this ruin your hope in finding love. You are a sweet boy and an even sweeter boyfriend. Any girl will be lucky to have you. You just happened to pick the dud the first time. But just because I didn't feel any spark doesn't mean the next gal won't. I know this might seem selfish but I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me. Could we still be friends?" I ask opening my eyes.

"Uh Sky you okay?" I jump tripping over my feet and busting my ass on the hard wood floor.

"I'm fine. Just practicing my break up speech." I blush.

"Oh let me leave you to it then." He says running away.

Wait what was my speech again?


	3. Hunter's ass whooping

I ran over to Hunter hugging him. He had been missing for 2 whole weeks. I had been so scared. Every time I called his house his Mom said he was really sick. When I dropped by she wouldn't let me see him saying he needs rest. I clutched onto him tight. His fever still must be going away his skin is burning hot. But I didn't care I was just happy my best friend was okay.

He had called me and said we needed to talk. I thought nothing of it thinking he missed me. Too be honest I missed him too. When you have someone constantly around you it becomes normal and routine. I don't like change and Hunter not being with me was a huge change! I don't know how I'd be able to break up with him. The whole two weeks all I did was pace by the phone. Hoping and praying he'd call and put my worries to rest.

When he FINALLY did just that he didn't sound too pleasant or happy. But I'd be cranky too if I had gotten horribly sick! I feel confusion wash over me when Hunter doesn't hug me back. I pull away slightly giving him a curious look. Then I notice his hair is cut. It used to be shoulder length. He looks like he got a bit taller. His muscles are more defined and his eyes are hard and indifferent. Growth spurt maybe?

"I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried Hunter. I couldn't call you or text you." I mumble breathing in his scent.

He still smells like nutmeg and rain. I missed him much more than I thought I did. Being in his arms only seemed to make me realize it even more. For once I could say his presence was a relieve. I was so glad he's fine! I catch the sad sigh he makes.

"Baby are you okay?" I ask nervously kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's not your fault you got sick." I smile closing my eyes as I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"No I'm sorry because I'm breaking up with you." He says bluntly.

My eyes snap open and I pull away from him. What did he just say?

"Huh?" I ask.

"Guess you're deaf now too huh?" He asks smirking.

"Hunter! Why are you breaking up with me? I, we , you. I t-thought you loved me?" I stumble over my words like a drunk.

"I do but do you really expect me to stay with someone who doesn't love me back?" He asks giving me a look. "I know you tried to love me. But this isn't working." He says taking a step back.

I stare at him eyes wide and mouth closing and shutting. What was I supposed to say to him? I knew it was true. But to have him break up with me. It felt horrible even If I don't love him. I was sad, but mostly I was pissed off. I had given this guy most of my teenage and preteen life! Then he decides to just dump me. Oh this shit was not about to go down! If anyone dumping anyone it's gonna be me.

"Hunter your cold must have gone to your head. Because it seems to me. THAT YOU'VE LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!" I screech.

"Don't act like you care about us. You wanted this to end." Hunter growls.

"ARE YOUA DUMBASS? I DON'T LOVE YOU. SO WHAT IS THAT A REASON TO THROW A PISSY FIT? I CARE ABOUT YOU, I LIKE YOU! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH? IS IT NOT ENOUGH YOU BASTARD?" I scream.

I felt so…. Rejected. I was feeling total rejection and disappointment. I could feel tears stinging. My throat was tight. My hands we're shaking. My whole body was tense. I kind of felt like I had taken a punch to the stomach. I actually felt physically sick. I almost doubled over and started to puke. Apparently Hunter wasn't expecting this reaction. He looked shocked and worried.

How dare he! I wanted him. No I needed him to feel the pain he had inflicted on me. I was scared of all the anger that bubbled in my soul. Scared that I was wishing such horrible things on another human being. I felt like I would explode at all of the emotions I was feeling. I had never been so confused yet so focused at the same time. Through the fog of all my thoughts and inner chagrin I knew what I wanted. I wanted to see Hunter writhing on the muddy ground with a knife lodged in his throat.

You know the part of your mind that tells you do the right thing? Even my conscious was urging me to hurt him. Every part of my being was screaming at me to inflict bodily harm on this jackass. Eventually I snapped out of my haze. He was standing there so blissfully unaware of the pain he was about to endure. I was going to make him beg for mercy at my feet.

With a dark chuckle I drew back my fist and punched him straight in the face. I ignored the stinging pain in my knuckles. I was extremely satisfied to see some blood seeping out of his nose. I could feel a grin spread across my face. His startled yelp of pain sent shivers of pleasure up my spine. The fog seemed to clear a bit to.

Without hesitation I lift my leg up to kick him in the ribs hard. Wanting more release from my pain. He lost his footing for five seconds. I took this opening and pounced on him. I was now straddling his waist. But unlike the past circumstances he was going to scream my name for a much different reason.

I punch at his face relentlessly. Noting with total satisfaction as I see pain etched across his face. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew I was being a hypocrite only a short couple weeks ago I was planning on doing the same damn thing. But absence makes the heart grow fonder. So now I had been longing to see him.

Now seeing his face was making me feel ill. I had no idea how heart wrenchingly painful it was to be broken up with. And I hadn't even been in love with the guy! Now I know girls aren't exaggerating when they say being dumped is the worse feeling in the world. I was going to go to hell for being such a horrible person. But right now revenge was the only thing on my mind. Nothing else really mattered but the sparks of delight I was feeling as my skin made contact with his.

He was probably already going to press charges against me. I wasn't going to push my luck with trying to choke him to death. I move lower punching him in the gut as hard as I could. My hands we're stinging horribly and tears fell freely.

I couldn't see straight my rage was controlling me now. And it felt good. Always being calm and collected took a whole lot of work. After what feels like eternity my hands hurt too much to continue. I give Hunter a very angry look before climbing off him.

"I will never forgive you for this." I mumble before walking away. I never liked him anyway, but why did I feel so hurt.

* * *

You know what to do read and review!


	4. Challenge

I found myself trapped. Paul, Jared and Embry we're standing in front of me. If looks could kill they'd be dead. But sadly my glare couldn't do more than make people flinch. And they didn't even have the decency to do that. I wasn't having a good week and it would be in their best interest's to fuck off. My anger hasn't been in control since Hunter broke up with me. I was a time bomb just waiting to go off. It was like I standing at the edge of the cliff. You're not quite there yet but with one wrong move you'd fall.

My hand was on my hip and I tapped my foot impatiently. This was a stance I often used with Chase and Caden. I was warning them that I was angry and upset. Paul didn't seem to get it through his thick skull. He just continued to stare at me with a weird look. I was growing increasingly uncomfortable with my situation. I hate it when people stare at me. My glare wavered as fear and distress replaced anger.

Jared nudges Paul in the side breaking him out of whatever trance he was in. Paul looks around as if confused. Jared's palm meets his head as he lets out a growl of annoyance.

"Uh hi Skylar." Paul mutters moving his eyes to the floor.

"Hey Paul." I say glancing at my watch. Caden was supposed to be picking me up soon. I didn't want to keep him waiting. "Sorry but my" I trail off wondering what to call Caden. "Older brother is coming to pick me up soon. I need to get outside." I clear my throat.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you something." I caught the disappointment in his voice.

If we had been having a conversation I would understand why he would be disappointed but he had just been staring at me for the past 6 minutes.

"What is it?" I sigh shifting my bag from one shoulder to the other.

"You see I'm kind of failing my English class. I really need some help with it. The teacher has given me three tutors and I'm still failing. So I was thinking about it and the smartest person I know is you. So would you tutor me in English?" Paul asks.

My cheeks light up at his compliment. People have complimented me on many things. But hearing him compliment me was…. It made me feel special. My heart beat sped up and I felt the need to hyperventilate. Was I really this scared of him? I always felt unsafe and uneasy around him.

Wait did he just ask me to be his tutor? The last three tutors he had gotten he ended up dating them and leaving them. Ugh he was just asking me because he was trying to get laid. My nose wrinkles up in disgust. I muffle the sound of disgust that follows with a fake cough. What kind of whore did he think I am?

Paul is was and will always be everything I hate. He was arrogant, loud, bad tempered, annoying, childish, a notorious womanizer and just a bad person. Personally I think he could win the asshole of the year award. Actually I'm sure a large majority of people would also agree with me. I'm surprised he doesn't have aids yet. I never was one to believe gossip, but most of the stuff said about Paul was probably true.

I didn't want to spend any more time with Paul than I had too. I could end up getting hurt or god knows what else. Hell he could be trying to sell me drugs or alcohol! He was a bad influence and I didn't want him around me or my family. I was about to tell him just that when I close my mouth.

I hated him with a fiery passion, and it was exactly this reason why I was thinking of accepting his offer. It might not make since but I don't want to seem weak or scared. I rarely turned down a challenge. It felt like Paul was challenging me. From the first day we met I knew Paul was going to be my downfall. I was the brave one of my friends. And even though I had book smarts and I was calm that doesn't mean I have common sense. This might explain the words that came from my mouth next.

"Sure I'll do it! When are you free?"


	5. I hate Bambi

I drag myself over to the door. Asher was attached to my leg screaming bloody murder. He had just watched Bambi and was convinced that I would die if I left the house. I tell Caden everyday not to let him watch that stupid movie. My brother found it all too amusing to show it too him anyway. Even though he was well aware of the verbal lashing that might turn to plate throwing.

Bambi is Asher's favorite movie. But after Ash watched it he would have a mental breakdown every time I left the house for the next three days. I hate that movie!

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MOMMY!" Asher wailed as I opened the door.

Paul stood in the doorway. Why was he here? Oh god I totally forgot I was supposed to tutor him today. We just stand there staring at each other as Asher continues to yell at the top of his lungs. I was trying not to lose my patience with Ash.

He was just a young child. Being scared was a natural human emotion. But I was still in a bad mood and he was giving me migraine. If I left his sight for over 3 seconds he assumed I had been shot. I don't even want to know how his little mind works.

He never acted like this for the boys when he watches Lion king. It was so unfair! Next chance I get I'm going to throw away every copy of that movie we have. I think I'll put up a parental block on the TV too, because this was getting ridiculous.

"Mommy?" Paul asks raising his eyebrow in question.

I ignore him and turn to the panicking child hanging from my leg. My fingers yank his tiny hands from my legs. I then hold him in my arms whispering softly and sweetly too him. My Motherly instincts taking over as I rocked him back and forth. When his screams turn to sobs and sobs whimpers I stop. Stroking his cheek I set him down in front of me. Immediately tears well in his eyes. I place my hands on his shoulder.

"Asher listen Mommy knows you're scared. But nothing is going to happen to me. Bambi is a movie and this is real life. "

"But people die in real life too." He pouts crossing his arms.

I struggle to keep myself from smiling he looked adorably like Caden.

"People do die, but I have too much on earth too live for to go to heaven. So if I do leave you just have to remember that I'm coming back. "I say placing my forehead on his and smoothing his ruffled hair.

He gives me a little giggle in response.

"Now why don't you go ask Taryn to make you guys some sundaes." I smile as his carefree nature returns full charge.

"YAY! TARYN MOM SAYS WE CAN HAVE SUNDAES!" Asher screams disappearing down the hall.

I turn back to Paul with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. What did you ask?" I say.

"He called you Mom." Paul says slowly.

"Oh I'm not his Mom. Well actually I guess I am. My older brother well Caden isn't my brother. Caden is my best friend Chase's older brother. Caden adopted me when my parents died. He also adopted my younger cousin Taryn. Then Caden started helping out at an adoption center. He met Asher and then adopted him. Asher thinks of me as his Mom but I'm not his Mom. Did that make any sense?" I stutter over an explanation.

"Yeah. So are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Go where?" I ask perplexed.

"You know for a smart girl you really are absent minded." Paul smirks.

All the Motherly happiness drains from my body. I could feel my eye twitch.

"Hey I had to deal with my son err brother screaming for like 3 hours. Can you really blame me for forgetting." I snap.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that." He sighs.

"Okay just tell me what are plans are for today." I say keeping cool.

I refuse to let Paul get underneath my skin. I was going to remain happy, calm and sweet. Even if it killed me. Even if I thought he was the anti-Christ. I would still be so sweet he'd get a friggin heart attack!

"We're going to go study at my friend's house." He says.

"Oh give me just 10 seconds." I say. "Come in while you wait." I say realizing he's been standing outside this whole time.

He steps in the house looking around before his eyes rest on me once again. My cheeks heat up under his stare. Why does he insist on doing that? I walk away from him. After I'm out of his range of vision I run to my room. When I'm safely inside I slam my door and slide down the wall in despair.

I just got finished with one child and now I had to deal with another one! With a sigh I strip myself of my sweatpants and tank top. I change into my favorite pair of black and white checkered shorts, black tennis shoes and a plain dark blue T shirt. I pull my hair into a ponytail and grab my jean jacket from my bed. I stuff my phone and I pod into my purse before bolting out my room. I stop in the kitchen doorway where Chase, Ash and Taryn are eating ice cream.

"Hey guys I have to go tutor Paul." I say.

"We know, it's on the calendar." Chase says pointing to the fridge.

"WHAT?" I screech in anger.

"It's not our fault you don't check the damn thing." Chase laughs.

"Don't cuss in front of Asher." I scowl at Chase." I'll be back later call me is if something goes wrong."

"Women I'm 16 and Taryn is 13 nothing is going to go wrong." Chase laugh.

"Fine just be safe. If I'm not back by dinner buy some take out. I don't think I'll be gone that long but who knows." I mumble kissing them all on the cheeks.

"Yes Mom." Taryn and Chase laugh.

"Smart asses." I mutter walking out the kitchen.

Paul is standing in a rather impatient manner. His face portrayed the same emotion his body did. Even though I was trying to be nice I can't help but smile at Paul's misfortune. I'm much faster than most girls are so he needs to suck it up. You would think he'd be grateful at the small mercy I'd given him. Next time I'll take 15 minutes let's see how pissed he is then.

"I'm ready." I say making him aware of my presence.

"Good let's go." He says walking out the door.

What a bastard. I follow him out the door towards a black car. I don't know what it is because I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. It's kind of ironic I live with a mechanic but can't tell the difference between cars. I just look at them say oh that's pretty and move on. Why did boys like them so much?

I snap out of my thoughts to see Paul staring at me with a look that said 'Oh come on is she really this slow'. I Hurry to the passenger seat of his car. Taking extra care to keep my head low so he could not see my new blush.

As he pulls out of my drive way I can't help but feel a little sick. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. What friend's house was he taking me too? I can't trust Paul. I don't no where we're going. What if he's taking me too Sam's house? Oh no is he trying to turn me into one of the girls that always hangs around them? I fidget in my seat as I nervously glance at Paul. What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Tutoring

**New friendships are like seeds.**

**At first they don't to have any true worth.**

**But one day that seed blooms into a magnificent flower,**

**and then you wonder how you could have ever over looked such beauty.**

I should have said no. I was not happy. Paul was aggravating me. I rubbed my temples trying to ease away my growing headache. Explaining things to Paul was not easy. Although he was actually trying very hard to listen it seemed like he just couldn't. With a sigh I rest my head on my arm. A million thoughts raced through my head with every minute that went bye.

I was contemplating just giving up. But being me I know I wouldn't, I had started this project and I will finish this project. Maybe I was too stubborn for my own good. Maybe I was being an idiot for even attempting to teach Paul anything. But none of that mattered now that I was tutoring him. He was like any one of my other students. I hadn't given up on them and I won't give up on Paul. No matter how much I disliked his personality.

I looked up to see what he had gotten wrong this time. The corner of my mouth twitches up almost forming a smile. He got it right. Well he got it right for the most part. There are just a couple of things wrong with his grammar. But who the hell cares! I might be getting some information through his thick skull! I had accomplished what every single one of his teachers had tried doing.

I could feel the same warmth that I got when I painted consume me. Nice to know I haven't lost my touch. I could just kiss him right now! The pride I was feeling for him was almost enough to drown the dislike.

"Paul you got it right! The only thing you got wrong would be Me and Chris the proper version would be Chris and I. Take a break while I look over your essay." I say taking the pencil out his hand.

I could literally just float out of my seat. The joy a teacher gets when her student finally succeeds. And even if he had only learned a couple of things this session. It was still only one session. We would have plenty of other ones. I might be able to get him to pass. Maybe he wouldn't fail miserably! Whose bad? I'm bad, I'm gonna get Paul Lahote to pass. I bite my lip trying not to look as smug as I feel.

My eyes scanned over his essay quickly. I circled the things that needed to be changed. He could type it up on his computer when he got home. After a quick double check I set his paper down.

I was surrounded by Sam and his group. Well not really surrounded, more like I was sitting at his kitchen table. Sam's fiance Emily was taking muffins out the oven. Sam himself was leaning against a counter staring at Emily lovingly. Kim a girl I was mildly familiar with, was giggling while feeding Jared. Jacob and Embry were laughing loudly. And the now free Paul is currently amusing himself by teasing Jared and Kim.

Their was so much romance going on here. Whether it was the traditional kind or bromance. It made me smile at how close they all are. They gave off the aura of being a family. It reminded me of my own close knit group. My mood dampens considerably thinking of them.

I hadn't really talked to my friends since Hunter and I broke up. I kind of just wanted to be alone. When lunch time rolled around I'd eat outside. Instead of walking home with Piper and Chase, I would walk home in quiet solitude. Me and Tuck haven't been out buying candy. I hadn't gone to archery or karate with Brent.

I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. I knew It would benefit me more if I would talk out my emotions. But right now keeping them bottled up made me feel better. I'm afraid that if I let my feelings out, I wouldn't be able to feel anything ever again.

I know it was a stupid and irrelavant fear. But I was never any good with emotions. It was just so much more simple too be reasonable. You didn't have to deal with 'in the moment' emotions. They usually didn't do you any good. Like the time when I succumbed to anger and beat the crap out of Hunter.

"Skylar are you okay?" I glance at Paul changing my expression to blank.

His eyes immediantly narrow in what I assume is suspicion. He must want to see me sad so he knows I can be taken down.

For some reason most people my age do not like me. Onyx says it's because I'm prettier than them. Tucker says it's because I'm smarter. And Caden says it's both. For what whatever reason I have been constanly bullied almost my whole childhood. I think it's because something is wrong with me. After all I was rather naive when it comes to exceptable 'normal' behaviour. I might have offended them in someway.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask giving him a amused smile and forcing some light into my eyes.

He blinks looking shocked. "Well you just looked really sad?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"That wasn't sad that was serious. I'm wondering what college I'm going to apply too if I go at all." I lie flawlessly.

He nods in understanding before going back to annoying people. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pick it up studying the caller Id. It was Chase. I click answer with dread wondering what had gone wrong. They might have set the house on fire for all I know.

"Chase what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing has to happen for me to call you." Chase grumbles.

"Yes but a large majority of the time you call me is because you screwed up. Now what did you screw up?" I demand.

"ANYWAY, Caden just dropped Taryn off at her friend's house. We think we're gonna order takeout. Want us to get you something?" He asks.

"You didn't accidently kill Asher?" I ask half serious half joking.

"I've babysitted before. Jeesh you'll be a really over protective Mother." He laughs.

I roll my eyes at that. The idea of me being a Mother is proposterious. Unless I adopt I won't be having kids. Let's face it I'm just not compatible with a boy! Even though boys like me I don't like them. Well I like Tucker, Chase, Caden and Brent. But I only like them in a brother/sister way. We had known each other since we we're less than a year old.

Much to my embarresment we have even seen each other nude. That was the worst day of my life. I'm sure people still laugh about that.

"No comment on that. Can you get me some stir fried rice and orange chiken?" I ask.

"Sure. Get back safe." Chase says.

"Thanks love you. Bye Chase" I say.

I hang up the phone placing into my pocket. Looking down at my watch I notice the time. I should be getting home soon. My exams are tomorrow I need as much sleep as I can get.

"Hey Paul I have to go home now. I've got a couple of things to do in the morning." I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"I'm taking some exams." I stand up my legs tingle from the their sudden use. The last time I stood up was almost two hours ago.

Paul looked a little down. He probably wanted to stay with his friends.

"You can stay here, I'll walk home." I say picking up my purse.

"What? No you can't walk home. It might rain." He portests also standing up.

"My house isn't that far away Paul." I say studying him closely.

He must be sick. He sounded... concerned. Why would Paul be concerned about my well being? I thought this over trying to find a reasonable explanation to why Paul would think about me twice. With every conclusion I came too I wanted to slap myself. All my theories made no sense. He could want me to be healthy so he doesn't fail. Yep, that's it he wants me to be healthy so I can tutor him. That is the only logical reason. Paul is unable to care for another human being unless it benefits him.

"Your house is twenty minutes away and it's getting dark." He says raising his eyebrow at my sorta lie.

My house wasn't THAT far from here. But it wasn't really close either. And knowing me I'd stop to stare at something and get lost. Then I'd have to call someone to pick me up. And while we were trapped in a car together they'd try to get me to talk to them. Maybe I don't want to walk home.

"It isn't any trouble?" I ask giving him a chance to back out.

"Not at all." He says giving me what looks to be a genuine smile. It was so friendly and inviting I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well then let's go." I laugh walking over to him.

"Bye guys, maybe I'll see you later." I say to the other people in the room.

Despite the rumors that surround them they were really nice people. Emily wasn't a slut like everyone made her out to be. Sam was serious but not a jerk. Kim was sweeter than cotton candy. And Jacob, Embry and Jared were funny and playful. They were the kind of people you wish are your friends.

"Well theres a bonfire coming up soon. You should come." Emily says.

"What's the day?" I ask.

"It's next Friday." Jared says.

"Can you make it?" Sam asks.

"Um." I pause trying to remember any plans I may have."Yes I can make it." I say nodding slowly.

"Great, We'll have Paul pick you up." Kim says rushing forward and giving me a hug. I stay frozen for a second before patting her on the back. It's not that I didn't like hugs I was just in shock. I didn't know Kim that well. It surprised me how one of the shyest girls in La Push would hug me so willingly.

"Bye Kim." I laugh at her bolder nature.

I receive a hug from evryone in the room. This really shocks me . I had known Kim a little, but I had almost never had more than five seconds of contact with any of the others. I couldn't stay on my shock for too long though. Instead I was focused on how just brief contact with all of the boys had my skin boiling. Why are they so warm? I think I'm going to have a heatstroke!

Before I can be smothered by Kim again I take Paul's Hand and drag him towards the kitchen door. Turning to my new friends I wave.

"Bye!" I grin walking out the house still dragging Paul.

Although I was sure he was helping me. I doubt I could move Paul without help. The guy was as big as the hulk. Or at least he was to me. Then again I was pretty short. My 5'3 frame compared to his 6 feet frame made me look like a midget. But Paul wasn't the best person to compare my size too. He was freakishly tall.

I let go of his hand when I reach the car. Hopping into the passenger side I stare at Paul in confusion. He was standing where I had left him like he was in another one of his creepy trances.

"Aren't you getting in?" I laugh.

My voice breaks him out of his daze and he opens his door. After he starts his car up he turns to me.

"You confuse me." He says.

"Why?" I ask. I really did want to know. Most people said I was a simple person. I had never heard that I was complicated before.

"One minute you act like you hate me and the next your all nice." He says his eyes are now on the road.

"I don't hate you." I say. I wasn't sure If I liked Paul but I didn't exactly hate him now either. He wasn't as bad as of a person as I orginally thought. I just hated some of his personality.

"Sure you don't." He scoffs.

"Paul I don't hate you I just hate some of your traits." I say. Honestly he reminded me of my friends. He was a mixture of Brent and Chase.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He asks pulling up to a red light.

"No, everyone hates something about another person. It doesn't mean you hate them though." I explain.

"Still don't believe you." He says.

"You don't?" I ask. He shakes his head no as an answer. "Paul would you like to be friends with me?" I ask smirking at his face. It was a mixture of disbelieve and and shock.

"Not a funny joke."

"Not joking." I say inspecting my fingernails.

"Well then yes I would like to be friends Skylar." Paul laughs.

"Then it's settled you and I are friends." I smile.

I had learned two things today. One Paul isn't a complete jackass and two blueberry muffins are only nasty when Caden makes them.

* * *

Hi guys sorry for my lack of updates. I'm homeschooled and I still have school. School which I should be doing now. But I'm to lazy too do it. Anyways read and review please :). The ending was weird to this chapter. I think I wrote it that way because my uncle can't cook blueberry muffins. Seriously his muffins are gross.


	7. Back stabbers

**Friends are like roses**

**you have to watch out for the pricks.**

"Skylar?" Taryn questions from the foot of my bed.

She had been perched there in what seemed to be deep thought for the last twelve minutes. I look up from the sketch I was drawing in to study her. When I notice the lost and helpless look on her face , I place the drawing pad on my small nightstand and pat the bed. Taking the hint she moves closer to me.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes. Whatever was troubling Taryn must be important. It never took her this long to collect her thoughts. She was a very focused person ordinarily. But lately she had seemed out of it.

After what seems like an eternity before Taryn looks up. Her head turns to me slightly tilted to the side with tears gathering in her eyes. Her mouth opens and closes like she wants to say something but can't find the strength too. Eventually she gives up and her shoulders slump forward. Her body starts quivering and she starts shaking her head back and forth. Her face was twisted into a look of pain!

"Taryn sweetheart what's wrong?" I ask panicking slightly.

I'm about to yell for Caden when Taryn throws her arms around me and begins to sob. Wasting no time I pull her onto my lap and rock her in a soothing manner. Taryn's behavior was abnormal she **never** cries. She might just be on her period. I wouldn't doubt that. It seemed all women including me became some-what irrational on their time of the month. Sticking with my conclusion I just wait for her hormones to even out again.

"He's dating _her_ now." Taryn spits. Their was so much venom dripping from each word it probably could have melted someone's skin off.

"Who?" I ask I was just dumbfounded and confused at this point. Was this about a guy?

"Seth is dating a girl named NICOLE. They walked into school two days ago hand in hand. The little _slut_ was just giggling and laughing and touching his arm." I rub my ear vigorously trying to make sure I heard right. Had Taryn just called someone a name unprovoked?

"Uh I"

"Nicole has the locker next to mine and Seth has the one on the other side of me. So I had to watch Seth carry the skank's books too!"

I understand that she had a crush on the guy but she was acting crazy. She had never told him her feelings so he couldn't be expected too not date anyone. That's just not how it works. But this a young, angry, hormonal girl and I wasn't about to voice my opinion. I liked living thank you very much!

"Do you know why Nicole is a skank?" Taryn growls.

I nod no even though I just wanted to run away. But a small part of me was curious. And If I wasn't here who _else_ would be able to calm Taryn down? Curiosity had killed the cat so I was about to be ruthlessly slain.

"She's a slut because she's one of my best friends. But a couple of days ago we got into a fight. So now she's getting back at me by dating Seth. She's using him to upset me! I mean it was bad enough fucking with me but Seth to? Seth has had a small crush on Nicky ever since we were 11 but she told him she didn't like him back for my sake. Now she's playing him to get back at me for whatever the hell I did! I'm so angry I can't even remember how this fight happened. It was probably about some stupid bull-shit!" She growls pulling away from me. She flops onto the bed so she's facing the ceiling.

Ahhh the joys high school brings. I'm so glad I got out of that hell-hole. The majority of the time someone is getting stabbed in the back. Gossip is everywhere the kids are judgmental and nosy. The bullies, the embarrassing moments, detention. Yes I was extremely happy I'm free of that place.

"Wow okay that's... that's horrible. What kind of friend does that?" I ask disgusted.

This had happened to many people I know but it was still awful. In that moment I was glad that my friends are all like family. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the pain she must feel. Taryn must be so strong to be able to deal with this. I felt so sorry for her. But I know she doesn't need my sympathy. She just needed a sister. Someone to listen to her.

"Your telling me. And it gets worse. I told Seth and he called me a liar! The boy is delusional, he really thinks she loves him. Nicky sold him a load of crap and he brought it! The lights are on but no ones home. Seriously what is wrong with that boys head? I would NEVER lie to him. I would NEVER EVER do anything to intentionally hurt him! Well... I guess telling him his new relationship is built on massive lies would be hurting him." She pauses rolling over so that she's facing me.

"But he has to know the truth, right? She doesn't actually love him! I wouldn't able to sleep at night with a clear conscious knowing what she's doing. I would be as bad as she is if I didn't say anything. What should I do? I've tried everything! She's even turning all my friends except Beck and Jamie against me!" She groans.

"I think You, Beck, Jamie and I should go beat the crap out of her." I say simply.

"Yeah don't think that will help much." She giggles. "Any other advice?"

"Well I must assume you've tried talking to her?" I ask when she nods her head in the affirmative I continue. " You've tried talking to Seth. Knowing you you've already threatened her. God I don't what else to do." I sigh. I really wanted to help her.

"I didn't think you would have the answer. Me Beck and Jamie have been wondering what to do. Telling someone other than them made me feel better, but I still feel like crap." She groans.

"Well I have a solution to prevent these problems. Don't have shitty friends." I joke trying to get her to smile. I'm rewarded by a chuckle.

"Wish I had known they were shitty before." She sighs.

It seems that are days would be filled with sighs. It also seemed that the routine we had worked so hard to make was slowly unraveling right before our eyes. Sometimes change is good. But it's only good in small does. It was like we we're on a boat that had suddenly been caught in a freak storm. We didn't know how to get out of the storm and we couldn't make it stop. The only thing we could really do is pray it ends with us all intact. Sadly if things headed the way they looked like they we're heading we all might go crazy before the storm ends.

"Hey let's go to the beach." Taryn says.

Knowing it will help her feel better I say yes. After all what's the worse that could happen?

…...

God my life is messed up right now. The same thing happened to me a couple days ago. I'm so fucking pissed off. I don't know how good this chapter was on behalf of my bad mood. Hope it didn't suck, it probably did.


	8. Beach

**When your around my mind goes blank,**

**my knees start to shake,**

**& I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach**

**But the biggest thing I do Is wish that you'd stay with me forever.**

You know how when characters in books ask 'what's the worse that could happen' and then _everything_ goes horribly wrong. Note to self: that happens in real life too. One stupid trip to the beach. _One_ seemingly harmless trip to the beach. This is why I avoid this place. Everything really bad has always happened at the beach.

The universe has it out for me. I'm not exaggerating either. The universe really truly hates me. What other explanation for this is there? I was standing in front of my ex trying not to pummel him to a bloody pulp. Let me tell you easier said than done. My hands kept clenching and un-clenching. It was as if they too were deciding if they wanted to punch him or not.

I'd say he has it coming but to be honest he didn't. He was totally justified to break up with me. Hell, I wanted to break up with him! I should be thanking him for having the courage to do what I had yearned to do for so long. I guess I was more hurt that one of my best friends would leave me. I mean we couldn't have stayed friends? Jeez we've known each other from childhood.

"Oh hi Sky." He says looking behind me.

I won't kill you for making eye contact. I lose me temper once and I'm a crazy psycho bitch forever. That's messed up.

"Hello." I nod stiffly.

Then we slip back into _torturous_ silence, staring at each other with strained features. It was so awkward it's painful! Maybe I should say sorry. I did beat him up. Most girls go home and cry but I attempted to kill him. I take in a deep breath knowing this is going to hurt my ego more than a bit.

"Look Hunter I'm sorry for... beating you up." I offer slowly.

Please just except the apology and move on. I really don't want a huge conversation on what went wrong. I just feel like I need to say sorry for my behavior. I don't want us both to start confessing random stuff. But luck is not on my side today.

"No it's my fault. If I had just seen you didn't like me instead of lying to mys"

"I'm pretty sure not telling you is also my fault." I cut him off.

"Okay how about 50/50?" He asks.

"I think I'm more 53% to blame but whatever." I say laughing slightly. "So does this mean we're friends again?" I ask hopefully.

"Depends are you going to punch me?" He says smirking.

"I swear that won't happen again. You have no idea how much I missed you." I smile slightly.

"I missed you too." He says. "So what are you doing at the beach? From what I remember this isn't your favorite place in the world." He states.

"I'm here with Taryn. Right now she's changing in the car. It's a cheering up trip."I say.

"Oh what happened?" He asks curiously.

"Boy troubles." I mutter. "And why are you here?"

" I'm with some friends. Hey, you and Taryn should come hang out with us." He says smiling. I watch his facial expression turn mischievous.

"Uh I'm not sure. Going to the beach was about making her happy. I don't want to get too distracted." I mumble not very sure.

"She'll be fine, Tarry gets along with everyone." He reassures me with his usual grin.

"I have to ask her but I'm sure she'll be okay with it." I say returning his smile.

We talk for a few more minutes before I see Taryn jogging over. She comes to an abrupt stop right in front of me. Her mouth closes and opens in shock as she glances at Hunter. She's so surprised she even drops her bag. The look is priceless! I wish I had my camera right now.

"W-what. W-when did you guys make up?" She stutters.

"Just now actually." Hunter says.

I bend down to pick up our bag. Dusting the sand off of it as I suppress my laughter.

"Hunter invited us to hang out with his friends. Would you like to do that or keep it sister bonding?" I ask.

"Um l-lets go with Hunter?" She sounds so confused.

"Great come on." He says excitedly. He grabs our hands and pulls us down the beach to some unknown destination.

Being much shorter than him Taryn and I are kind of being dragged along. This must look like a really funny picture. Taryn looks at me her eyebrow raised as she points to Hunter. I know what she's asking 'you forgave him?'. I just give her nod. It's not like he did something _horrible_. She sighs shaking her head before focusing on trying not to stumble. This was an impossible feat. At least she was trying though.

"Hey Hunter!"

"Took you long enough." I almost stop walking when I hear that voice. Was that Paul?

"Sorry I'm late guys but I got a surprise for everybody." He stops and pulls me and Taryn from behind him.

Yep it is Paul... and the rest of Sam's group. Since when did Hunter become friends with him? Oh wait he has the tattoo and hair. Guess I didn't notice. How did I not notice that whole change in appearance.

"Hi." I blush waving at them.

I resist the childish urge to run and hide behind Hunter. Taryn looks like she's struggling to do the same thing. I almost let out a laugh at how alike we are.

"Hello Skylar." Sam says. " Who is this?" He looks at Taryn. Immediately she tenses and moves her eyes over to the waves.

"This is my little sister Taryn." I say.

She is giving Hunter a very dirty look. It said something like 'why did you bring me here'. I was nervous for a whole other reason. Mine was because I don't like a lot of attention.

"Sky!" Paul says hugging me. I chuckle before hugging him back.

"Hey Paul" I giggle before moving out of his embrace.

"Nice to meet you Taryn." He turns to my younger sister.

"Uh hi" Taryn is having a very confusing day.

"Let me take that." He says slipping my bag over my shoulder.

I let him do it, for some reason he did a lot of stuff like that. It made him happy to do things for me. It was weird but sweet in a way. Hunter moves away from us to go devour food. He was just like the other boys a bottom less pit.

I notice Taryn is standing still as a stick. With a sigh I take her hand and pull her over to our towels that Paul had laid out. They just so happened to be between him and Kim. I take the one next to Paul. I lye down on my back soaking in the rare rays of sun.

"You can breath again." I whisper loudly to Taryn. She scoffs before sticking her tongue out at me.

"That's mature." I roll my eyes.

"Mature is a word for boring." She laughs transforming into the social butterfly she usually is.

"Sky I'm so glad your here. There are never any girls." Kim says pouting for a second. " Nice to meet some of Sky's family." She says this time directed at Tarry.

"Um"

"This is Kim one of my new friends." I say.

"Oh hi Kim." Taryn laughs shaking her hand.

"Okay Kim can you tell me everyone's names, since she obviously isn't going to." Taryn asks.

"Sure I can! This is my boyfriend Jared. Over there is Jacob. That's Sam and his Fiancee Emily. And then there's Embry." Kim says.

"Jared, Jacob, Sam, Emily and Embry. Got it." Taryn smiles.

"Hey not sure if this is any of my business but you two don't look very much alike." Jared says.

"That's because we're cousins." Taryn says before me. Jared nods excepting this answer.

I smile listening to Kim and Taryn talk. I almost doze off for a second. It was just a really friendly environment. I felt extra peaceful with Paul so close. He always made me feel safer.

"Skylar."

"Huh?" I ask looking up.

"You didn't tell me you like art." Paul says.

"It never came up." I blush slightly.

"You guys have to see it she's _amazing_. She mostly draws things in nature. But her favorite thing to draw are wolfs. I think she has like 38 drawings of wolfs on one of her walls. And that's just the ones I've seen!" Taryn says.

"You like wolfs?" Emily asks joining the conversation.

"Yes actually I do. My Dad was a photographer but on the side he studied wolfs. They we're his favorite animal and I kind of just picked up on his love for them." I say.

The boys are all smiling and laughing at some kind of inside joke. This doesn't faze me in the least, all my friends do this. It's weird but doesn't really matter.

"Skylar let's go swimming." Taryn says jumping up and down.

"No I don't want to." I whine.

"Why not." She whines back in a mocking tone.

"Because."

"Come on you have a swimsuit on. Just take off the dress." She says.

It's not that I don't like water. I just don't like my body. It makes me uncomfortable to show it off. Especially around boys that aren't Tucker, Chase, Brent, Caden or Hunter. It was just so _weird_. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I'm not very pretty and my body is oddly proportioned.

"No."

"Come on don't you want to make me happy." Taryn smiles tugging at my hand. Ugh the guilt trick.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because we came here to make you less pouty." I groan.

"YAY!" She laughs running towards the water.

"_This _is what I deal with." I say to Kim. She just giggles and gets up to follow Taryn into the water.

I stand up mumbling about the devils spawn. Frowning I slide out my light blue sundress. I make my way over to the freezing water that my cousin seemed addicted to. Deciding to get it over quickly I just hop in. I stand still for five seconds before yelping. Why is it so cold!

"This is so fun!" Taryn laughs as Kim splashes her.

"How is cold water fun?" I mutter darkly.

"If you move around it gets warm." Kim says.

Taking her advice I begin to move through the cold water. I then see a perfect opportunity to get back at Taryn for making me swim. I sneak up behind her and splash her in the face.

"Miss stick up her butt is having fun." Taryn fake gasps.

"Oh shut up." I giggle.

* * *

"That Embry guy is staring at me." Taryn whispers placing a sea shell of the sandcastle she made.

I look over to where he is to see he is indeed staring at her. When he sees he's been caught he looks away quickly. I growl going back to reading my book. I hate my reading being interrupted.

_The moonlight gave Danny a angelic glow. And as he let out a a laugh so did I. Danny's good moods are infectious like that. But then I remember, I remember that he can never love me. He will always be in love with the memory of my twin. The only reason he liked me was because I reminded him of her. I was just the girl that he could pretend he liked. He just wants to get over his pain. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to cry._

"He's doing it again." Taryn mutters in annoyance pushing her hair behind her ear.

I fold my page down with a sigh. I was not going to be able to finish this chapter. And it was just getting good to!

"Maybe he's looking at the ocean."

"No he's clearly looking at me. I can _feel_ his eyes on my skull." She says.

"You could just be paranoid. Or maybe you want him to stare at you." I offer.

"Psh as if." She scoffs. "He is super creepy. The rest of them are okay but Embry is making me feel nervous."

"You could ask him to stop staring." I say raising my eyebrow at her. That was the most obvious solution to this 'problem'.

"I can't do that."She says giving me the look you give to crazy people.

"Why not?" I ask amused with her antics.

"Because I can't, There are certain things you just can't do. And that's one of them." She sighs.

"Well excuse me." I laugh.

"Yes excuse you." She pokes me in the sides with a snicker.

I jump away from her giving her a warning look. She just grins devilishly.

"I'll hit you."

"Relax I won't tickle you." She rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Good." I pick up my book before walking back up the beach.

I sit on Paul's lap wanting to get warm. He rests his head on my chin before wrapping his arms around me. If you had told me I would be best friends with Paul Lahote a couple weeks ago I would have took you to a mental hospital. But now I can't imagine my life without him. Well I could imagine life without him, it would just be boring and depressing.

"My sister has no form of logic." I say looking up at him.

"Why?" He he laughs.

"Because she just doesn't, she has a strange way of viewing things. Just like all the women in my family. Her kids are going to get some weird genes." I laugh along with him.

"How old is she anyways?" Jacob asks.

"She turned 14 almost 5 months ago." I yawn snuggling further into the warmth that radiated off Paul.

I listen to his heart beat it was a calming sound. Kind of like a lullaby. I sigh feeling totally content.

"You aren't much older than her." Sam states.

"Not at all. That's why we call each other sister. Well that and we've always lived in the same house." I say.

"How come?" Kim asks.

"My Mother couldn't have more kids but I wanted a sister. My Aunt Ruth was always really sick, she had cancer. She couldn't take care of Taryn alone so my parents helped raise her. Eventually she passed away and we just adopted Taryn permanently."

"That's sad." Embry says.

"Yeah, I miss Aunt Rue she was really sweet."I nod.

The conversation turns to happier subjects. To be honest I'm surprised. The day started out bad but it ended so nicely. I had regained a friend. Taryn had made some new friends and cheered up. And as an added plus I got to see Paul. Today was perfect.

* * *

I'm going to try to get three more chapters up today. Anyways thanks for reviewing and supporting guys! And I know for a fact some of the people that have been reading aren't reviewing. Bad readers, bad xD.


	9. Soul Mates

**There's 3 things a girl needs in her life,**

** love to make her weak,**

** alcohol to make her strong,**

** & bestfriends when both make her hit the floor.**

I have always considered myself as a intelligent person. But right now I was wondering just how fucking stupid I really am. That was without a doubt the dumbest thing I'd ever done in my whole life.

What was I thinking having my friends meet Paul? I had just gotten back from a trip to the mall. And all the guys but Tucker seemed to _hate_ him. And Tucker didn't even count because he's so laid back in the first place. I had all ready known Tuck would like him. I knew the others would have to get used to him. But they just seemed to grow this instant, intense, burning desire to bash his head against a brick wall.

I didn't even realize how protective the men in my life are until then. Did they do this this Hunter? I don't remember them being so mean to him. Maybe they only did it when I wasn't around? I don't really know and frankly I don't care.

It's important to me for my friends to be friends. I wasn't going to end my friendship with Paul because my other friends didn't like him. No, I would have to be insane to do that. My relationship with Paul even though it was new was very close. But I wouldn't be able to have peace knowing the people most important to me despised each other.

The guys did _try _to be nice. They included Paul in conversations.

"Don't worry chica. The boys don't like guys getting close to _any_ of us. They just don't like new guys in are lives cause they don't want us getting hurt. They'll come around eventually." Onyx says in her heavy accent.

She was only half Quileute. The other half was like a Hispanic cocktail. She had some Mexican blood, A little Brazilian and Puerto rican. But she was mostly Latino.

"I agree it took them a while to get used to Hunter." Piper mumbles looking at my latest drawings of wolfs. "You must have an addiction to wolfs or something."

I sit on my chair with a pout.

"I know, I know I just really want them to like Paul." I sigh.

"Suena como si alguien se siente atraido." Onyx laughs.

"None of us know Spanish but you. Please clarify what you said." Piper says.

"Sorry you guys. I said sounds like someone has a crush." Onyx repeats in English.

"We all know I don't crush on anybody."

"Yeah, yeah the whole asexual thing. All I'm saying is that if I was in your position I would already be making my move on Paul. He totally likes you." Onyx chuckles.

"Please he doesn't like me. We're just friends. And will you stop drooling over him? You have a boyfriend." I scoff.

"Are you sure about that? Your really touchy feel y for 'just friends'. And did I catch a hint of anger in your voice?" Piper asks smirking.

"I'm ignoring that comment. Now for you second question, we are not touchy feel y. And where did you guys get the ridiculous notion that Paul likes me?" I blush looking down.

"When Paul looks at you it's just so adoring and gentle. He never used to look at any girl like that. You can even calm him down! That was hard to do before he joined Sam's gang. After wards that was damn near impossible, your changing Paul. I used to know Paul, we we're okay friends. So trust me when I tell you no girl could ever change Paul." Piper says smiling at me.

"Before you of course." Onyx chimes in.

"I don't even think he _likes _you sweetie. If Paul liked you he would be trying to seduce you. What Paul feels for you is love." Piper says.

"I think you guys are misreading him. He couldn't possibly lo-love me. Hell I'd be in total shock if he liked me." I roll my eyes.

On the inside It feels as if I'm on fire. The thought of Paul liking me is just, it's just ... I don't even know what I'm feeling.

"Then your about to have a heart attack. I'm never wrong about this kind of stuff." Piper says.

"Just look at me and Brent. We've been together since we we're 14. And who got us together in the first place?" Onyx smirks.

"Piper did, but one good call doesn't mean your always right." I gulp.

"No that doesn't, but I've gotten 15 couples hooked up all of which are still together." Piper says smoothly. Taking the framed and finished picture of the wolf and her pups from the wall. That is one of my best pieces. It just feels so alive!

"She's like modern day Aphrodite." Onyx says motioning to her absently. She was more occupied in the texts Brent was sending her then this talk.

"Okay assuming you are right and Paul 'loves' me. What do I do?" I ask drily.

"Oh I just love these hypothetical questions from non believers." Piper giggles.

"Believe in her magic." Onyx laughs wiggling her fingers trying to emphasize her point.

"Paul is the type of guy who likes to make the first move. You should just wait it out and see what happens. It looks like he's trying to be a gentlemen and let you adjust to the idea of him being around. When you get really comfortable. Like right now, then he'll make his move. It's going to be _incredibly _romantic."Piper sighs dreamily grabbing my hand.

"Uh yeah and how are you so sure?" I ask taking my hand back.

"Because you two are soul mates." She says in a duh sort of way.

"She doesn't say that for just anyone. The last time she told someone they we're soul mates we're me and Brent. And before that it was her older sister and her boyfriend Nick. And now Nick and Ashley are married. Oh my god your going to marry Paul!"Onyx screams in delight.

"You guys are crazy." I sigh shaking my head.

Paul couldn't possibly like me... right?

* * *

Read and review :).


	10. Grocery Shopping

**Some people make the world special just by being in it.**

"I can't just let you starve." I grumble putting milk in the cart.

"I don't know, this seems like something a wife or fiancee would do." Paul grins.

"No this is something a best friend would do. And since you and Max are incapable of shopping I have to do it for you." I say looking down at the shopping list.

I all ready know what I needed to get, but I couldn't look up. If I looked up I would somehow stare at Paul. If I stare at Paul he'll turn around. And then Paul would wink and make me blush. His playful flirting had never been an issue for me before. But ever since that chat I had with Piper and Onyx I've been super shy around him.

I know I was being worried for nothing but I was worried regardless. I don't want to go through what happened with Hunter again. Once was enough believe me! Now every little thing that he did around me made me stop and stare at him. I was probably just over analyzing stuff. I had a tendency to do that.

Caden and Chase treat me like a princess like Paul. It wasn't weird for Paul to do it to. I just had some trait that made guys want to take care of me. It didn't have to be romantic!I hope I'm not turning into the girl with ridiculous double standards. That would be horrible. But lately it seems I have been leaning towards that side.

When Paul tried to hug me I jumped away from him like he had a new version of the plague. I had always been a bit of a worrier but this is getting out of hand. As hard as I tried to be relaxed around Paul I just couldn't! I was too busy thinking of what could go wrong.

"Since when did you and my Dad get on a first name basis?" He chuckles.

"I don't know a while ago." I shrug still staring at the list.

I glance up at Paul despite the fact that my common sense was begging me not too. I can't not look at him forever. It was considered rude. Or at least my Mother thought it was rude.

She had taught me to be well behaved and lady like. Which is why I appeared so delicate and gentle. I had only started being outgoing and fun when Caden adopted me. Now that I think about it, maybe that's why guys are drawn to me. They like girls that _seem _fragile so they can 'protect' her. It helps with their egos and they feel like they're doing something worth while.

As much as I try, I can't muster up anger about my male friends possibly thinking I can't defend myself. I know they don't think that and if they do it's only a little. All my guy friends we're raised to protect and cherish women. It was basically apart of their DNA now! And besides even though I _can _ fight I don't _like_ hurting others. I was a lover not a fighter. I just avoided conflict when I could. Except the time I beat Hunter up. God why do I keep thinking of that?

"Hmm what a interesting turn of events." He strokes a beard that doesn't exists.

For a brief second I wonder what Paul with a beard would look like. The thought is so stupid my mind won't even produce a image. That was fine with me though, Paul was perfect looking just the way he is... WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK!

"Paul knows a big word!" I fake gasp.

Now I desperately wanted to keep the conversation going. If I was left alone with my thoughts for more than a few seconds who knows what else I think. Then I realize I made a comment on a boy's physical appearance. That was strange enough on it's own. But I had just thought about PAUL!

I had never thought about a boy being cute before. Wait... I didn't say he was cute before... I must be really really tired right now. There is no other explanation for this. I was only thinking these cursed thoughts because of exhaustion.

"I know it's a miracle." He laughs playing along.

"Must be my tutoring." I bump into his side lightly.

"Obviously because that is the only way I could have _ever_ learned _anything_." He rolls his eyes bumping me back.

"Duh I'm Athena." I scoff.

"What is with your obsession with Ancient Greece?" He asks shaking his head.

"Don't say that like I'm weird. All my friends like mythology." I say placing a large box of ramen in the basket.

"And they're weird too." He mumbles. He has a bad habit of talking out loud.

"Paul, I don't let my friends talk about you." I say trying to put _some_ form of hostility in my voice.

Unfortunately it didn't come across. I also don't get that angry at Paul. He says things without thinking. Even though he only says sorry for 28% of the times he fucks up,you can tell he's sorry all the time. He's just too much of an arse to say it. You have to watch his body language.

"Correction they don't talk about me in front of you." He says.

"Only Chase and Brent hate you. Tucker doesn't dis like anyone. Caden likes you and so does Asher. And Taryn, Onyx and Piper adore you. They think your the coolest thing since the Starry Night." I sigh.

"What are you"

"Famous painting by Vincent van Gogh." I interrupt knowing what he was going to ask.

"Figures you had to get at least _one_ art reference in there." He says rolling his eyes _again_.

I swear that was the boys favorite thing to do. Well maybe he likes to stare at the mirror more. Nah Paul is vain but not that vain. Besides he has hordes of girls to say it for him. I laugh as my mind conjures pictures of thousands of crazy girls screaming 'we love you Paul'.

"What's so funny?" He asks grabbing some beef.

"You being chased by fan girls." I giggle.

"Am I really that amazing that you have day dreams about me?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. My cheeks immediately get hot from his comment. Damn him and his flirting to hell.

"Not really. At the end of the dream they ripped you apart limb from limb. As they screeched like banshees from hell." I say keeping my voice as casual as possible.

He looks me up and down before his eyes move back to my face." You are disturbed."

"Well your a pervert." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Did I ever say I wasn't it?" He grins leaning towards me. I push his face away with an eye roll.

"When I look at you I think why am I friends with such an arse." I say.

"Maybe because I'm awesome in every way?" He offers.

"I don't know your modesty could use just a bit of work." I laugh.

After several minutes of collecting more items that the Lahote household needs, Paul starts to whine. Because he is a big old baby.

"How much stuff do we need?" He groans letting his head hit the bar of the cart he was pushing.

"More than you think." I answer.

"Ugh women." He growls.

"Don't you like spending time with me?" I ask making my voice shake.

He immediately starts stuttering and trying to change his words.

"Of course I like spending time with you. I would just prefer we didn't shop during that time." He says grabbing my hand.

"Oh relax silly I was only teasing. I don't know any male that can stand shopping." I laugh swinging our linked hands back and forth.

"You take a sick pleasure in watching me squirm." He grumbles.

"But you have to admit you love me." I say.

"I think everyone you meet loves you."

"I'm just cool like that." I say sliding my sun glasses down.

"Sure you are." He laughs

* * *

"This line is taking forever." Paul says whining.

"Other people need to eat too." I sigh. Note to self NEVER take Paul shopping EVER again!

"Yes but I want to get out of here."

"Okay just wait one second we're next. Help me put the stuff on the conveyor belt." I say.

We both do that quickly and before I know it everything is done. I take the money Paul's dad gave me out when the amount I owed pops up on the screen.

As I'm counting the correct total I ignore the rude stare that the checkout boy is giving me. When I look up to hand him the money I see his eyes are focused on my chest. I rub my arm in discomfort, I don't enjoy guys watching me like a piece of meat. I give a little cough but he just continues to stare at my body. God, was this the first time he's ever seen a chick?

"Hey buddy, my eyes are up here." I growl shoving the money into his hands.

He takes the money a light blush on his cheeks. I look over at Paul who seems to be trying not to kill the guy. If Paul had been my boyfriend I have the oddest feeling the guy would be a pile of blood and broken bones. I slip my cold hand into his own hot one and smile up at him warmly. He sighs and looks away the tension leaving his body.

* * *

"I can't believe how rude that dude was." I hiss buckling my seat belt.

"I swear every where we go some guy is staring at you." Paul says starting up the car.

"How come I've never noticed before?" I ask curiously.

"Because your so innocent." He says.

"I am?" I ask confused.

"One of the most innocent girls I've ever met." He answers.

"I guess that's because I have such wonderful protectors. Including you." I say not meeting his gaze.

"And I'll always be here to protect you." He smiles brushing some hair out of my face.

"Forever?" I ask shocked at how hopeful I am about this.

"Forever." He nods leaning closer. But with a sigh he pull back and begins to drive out the parking lot.

The whole ride back to Paul's, I can't contain the butterflies that seem to have taken permanent residence in my stomach. My breathing is ragged and quick. And I'm pretty sure my heart is beating at an abnormal pace. Paul really does do strange things to me.

* * *

Hey guys! This was more of a filler chapter to me. What do you guys think? Btw could anyone make a banner or cover for this fic. I suck at doing stuff like that. Been trying to find a picture to fit but can't.


	11. Driving and thinking away

**A girl and a guy can be just friends,**

**but at one point or another they will fall for each other.**

**Maybe temporarily,**

**maybe at the wrong time,**

**maybe too late,**

**or maybe forever.**

"You sure your not upset?" Paul asked for the thousandth fucking time.

I'm a calm person, but when someone asks the same question a _million_ times you can get really angry. Looks like I've learned something new today.

So what the bonfire is canceled? It was only a way to see my newest circle of friends. It's not that important! But Paul is acting as if the world is ending because of it. God, we we're just going to listen to a couple of legends. What made it so important to him?

It just didn't make sense, Paul would never have cared so much about the legends before. But then again he's so _different_ now. He's changed into a totally new person. The kind of person you always want to be around. Maybe he thinks I should know the tribe's 'history'?

Psh yeah right. As much progress as Paul has made he will _never_ be interested in history. It seems that is one of the few things he struggles doing for me. I have to beg him to do his history work. He only does it to get me off his back. He has a solid B at the moment.

Every time I look at Paul I feel so proud! Sometimes I even think about how lucky I am to have such a wonderful friend. But I really am blessed to have Paul. He's so kind. I don't know how I ever thought bad about him. Never judge a book by it's cover. Wait don't this stuff. He's being annoying right now.

But I couldn't be annoyed. Trust me, I was trying to be actually angry with him but I can't find any real anger. Just mild aggravation that he keeps asking that damn question. I found how worried he is about pleasing me so _cute_.

It was absolutely adorable that he'd go out of his way to please me. Which brings me back to the point of how caring he is. All he wants is for me to be happy. And for some reason he was worried about me being upset that the bonfire is canceled. I was only sad for half a second and, I was only sad in the first place because I thought I wouldn't be able to see Kim or Emily.

I have become quite close to those girls. Besides most of my friends are males, I need some girl time. I'm still female. Onyx is going out with Brent today because it's their anniversary. Piper is going on a date. She says he's a nice boy, she doesn't think it'll become anything serious but she was bored. So I was slightly disappointed that I had no one to hang out with. But then Paul told me Sam and Emily are having a movie 'party' at their house instead. Now I was perfectly content.

So here we are in Paul's car as I try to assure him that I loved this alternative. I really didn't mind the change in plans. But Paul knows I like order and plans so he must think this is pissing me off or something. He looked so stressed out at the prospect of me being even the tiniest bit displeased. It was mean but I was almost dying from laughter.

But really? The man is being ridiculous! I only liked order for certain things. Like the house being neat or my shoes and dresses being organized. I don't like having every minute of my life planned. In fact I _hated_ that. Paul just hasn't seen how adventurous and wild I can be. Thank god he doesn't know that I'm getting a motorcycle as my first vehicle. He'd start getting gray hairs. If I ever tell him about the time I went sky diving he might have a heart attack. Yep never _ever _telling Paul that.

Just two days ago I said I wanted to go cliff diving. And do you know what that man said to me? He said and I quote "it's too dangerous for me to do". Then he begged me not to try it. I've been cliff diving for years! I've done 70% of things he thinks are to 'dangerous' for me. I just thought I'd do it with him this time. Ya know something fun for us to try together. I'm not a little angel made of porcelain. I'm made out of tougher stuff than that.

I might be tiny but I can take what the world throws at me. I think it was his male ego and the need to protect the 'helpless damsel in distress'. I know for a fact that Paul and the guys go cliff diving very regularly. But do you see me asking him not to go? No you don't! Because I trust Paul's abilities to keep himself safe and to make good decisions. But apparently I'm not granted the same courtesy.

I need to get less protective guy friends. Seriously all my male friends are suffocating me. I'm drowning in testosterone over here! When I invite Paul to things with my other friends Chase and Brent get really angry. If Paul comes over Chase finds reasons to keep coming into that room. Sometime he doesn't even have the decency to do that! He'll just stand there staring at Paul and I. I don't even know why. As far as I know Chase was cool with Paul until we started hanging out. Maybe it's a guy thing? Ugh guys.

"See your upset!" He sighs letting his head hit the steering wheel. A loud honk comes soon after this action.

I roll my eyes and ruffle his hair affectionately. I love Paul's hair. It's just _so_ Paulish. That isn't even a word. It should be, it sounds awesome. I'll never say that out loud though. If I do his ego would inflate by a billion times. There would be no more room on the earth for anything else if that happens. The sad part is that's only a _small_ exaggeration. How do I put up with him some times? Oh right because when he isn't a jerk he's extremely sweet.

"I'm not upset about the change of plans. I'm upset because you treat me like a baby."I say hissing at the end of the sentence.

"What? I never do that." He looks up sounding shocked.

Okay this was just sad. He doesn't know he treats me like the queen of England? Does he do this to every girl? Is this just his natural way... Wait that's ridiculous Paul used to treat girls like well, like crap. He treated girls like crap.

What makes me so different? For just a second the talk I had with Piper and Onyx comes to mind. Paul doesn't like me. The thought never even occurred to me before I decided to listen to them. They've poisoned me with their ridiculous false romances. Me and Paul have nothing romantic going on.

"Really Paul? Yesterday when I went over to your house to cook something for you. By the way you and your dad need to learn how to cook. Anyways I was chopping up the celery and you took the knife from me faster than I could blink. Then you _insisted_ you cut the things that needed to be cut. " I say rolling my again. I roll my eyes a lot around Paul. He exasperates me.

"You we're chopping way too fast. You can cut your fingers off with knifes." Paul says.

"Paul I took a professional cooking class. Everyone gets hurt in the kitchen. But they don't avoid knifes the rest of their lives! I have an equal chance of falling down the stairs and breaking my neck as chopping off my fingers." I growl resting my head against the cool window.

"I never even thought of that." He mumbles.

"Oh so now your going to make me avoid stairs?" I ask my voice low and threatening. Say the wrong answer, make one wrong move and I'll throw you out the window.

"Will you guys chill with the old married couple routine?" Taryn says from the back seat.

Oh yeah I forgot she's tagging along. Oddly enough Paul and the others want her to come. I'm happy about it, it's just odd. I had to beg her too come because she doesn't want to be near Embry. Little sister say what?

"We aren't a couple. Where does everyone get that idea. It's perfectly normal for a girl to have boy friends. I mean friends that are boys. Paul and I aren't dating!" I panic. When people say that it freaks me out. It just makes me feel weird.

"Oh your getting defensive. I'll have to tell Piper about this." Taryn cackles evilly.

"Don't you dare. I'll throw you off a cliff." I glare at her. She returns the glare without even a flinch. I'll give it to to the girl she's a bad ass.

"You wouldn't dare." She scoffs.

"Keep saying me and Paul are dating and I'll shave you bald." I turn back around in my seat.

"You horrid woman!" Taryn screeches clutching at her hair.

**Paul POV**

Would dating me really be that bad? Oh god I hope I'm not stuck in the friends zone. That's the place every guy hates. Just mention the friend zone around a guy and it can make them flinch. It's like you do everything for the girl and she just uses you.

I was in the friends zone _once_. Once is all it takes to get your heart broken. But to be in the friends zone with your soul mate. The only girl you'll ever want. Well your life is pretty much fucked. I'm always teasing Jake about being in the friends zone with that Bella chick. So with me being in the same position he's in, he just has to point it out. Safe to say me and Jacob aren't patrolling together ever again. It was his own damn fault.

I know I would have to be slow with Skylar but this was agony. Some of the things I do are border lining friendship and lovers. But I just can't help it!

The universe is so fucking messed up. They give me the perfect girl. She's smart, funny, charming, nurturing, sweet, caring, easy to get along with and always willing to help someone even if they don't deserve it. Not to mention she's built like a goddess. But their has to be a catch, their always has to be something hidden behind all that perfection. And her hidden problem she's asexual!

Yep the perfect girl and she's not interested in anyone. One part of me was thrilled, if I could get her to fall for me she'd be mine and only mine forever. The other half of me is becoming impatient. Skylar would always be worth the wait. But she's asexual, she doesn't like any gender. Hell even if she had been a lesbian I could have worked with that. I've gotten lesbians in bed before.

But I don't want to seduce her. I want to marry her one day. I want to come home and see her taking care of my kids, of _our_ kids. I need her to be with me forever. At first I was grateful just for being her friend. But now I'm getting so restless. My wolf was getting really impatient. I don't have as much self control as the rest of the guys do.

So I started increasing physical contact. She didn't seem to mind that. In fact she seems to enjoy it. Some times she'll reach out to hold my hand. Now she'll hug me instead of the other way around. Usually these would be green lights telling me to make my move.

But this is different. Skylar doesn't have the same mind set as me. She doesn't think like any teen I've ever met. She may just be acting friendly. I don't want to misread her and ruin the friendship we have. If I lose her as a friend... I- I can't even think about that. That will _never_ happen. I have to do what's best for her. Even is that means just being the best friend.

"Uh Paul. You getting out the car?" Skylar asks.

I love it when she says my name. Her voice is so sweet and gentle. No wonder know one can take her serious when she's mad. Well actually she has quite the violent streak. Like when she beat up Hunter. Hahahaha that cracked me up. I still hate Hunter. I never liked that guy to begin with. He's just so... he's a douche bag.

"Huh?" I turn to her.

"You stopped the car like six minutes ago."

I look to see we are at Sam's house. Even in my dazed state I can get here no problem. I spend way too much time here. Precious time I could be spending with my imprint. Stupid leeches, that's another reason to hate them. They take up the limited time I have with my imprint.

We still have study sessions but she's in tutor mode then. She also has her own friends and life. Her friends Pipe,Onyx and Tucker are okay. But Chase and Brent hate me. It's not like I did anything to them. I've never stolen a girlfriend, I think. The only reason I'm trying to be nice is because of Sky. She'd be super mad if I fought with those guys.

"Oh sorry." I say getting out.

I walk over to her side to open the door but she holds her hand up. I'm the kind of guy that likes to do everything for a girl. When I actually like her. The imprint doubled that urge so now I just have to do it. I love doing things for Skylar she's my little princess. She needs to be treated like one.

I still help her out of the truck because it's high up. She grumbles under her breathe. It sounded like damn my genes or something. Isn't she just so adorable? There's something I'd never thought I'd think. I've described girls before but not as adorable. But that's what she is an adorable, innocent, naive girl that must be protected. She's smart but when it comes to other people and their intentions, she's very ignorant.

I wonder if are daughters will be like that? I hope they turn out like her. Then they'd be almost perfect.

I start to walk towards the house when Skylar grabs my hand stopping me.

"Paul we need some rules." Skylar sighs.

I knew it! I did something that was too 'friendly' and now she's pissed. Why am I such a dumb ass?

"Your not in trouble." She giggles.

"Oh okay. What rules?" I ask carefully.

"Don't do everything for me in front of other people. That's the only rule so far. You can do things just don't baby me. It's embarrassing not that I don't like the attention sometimes. But it can get on my nerves." She says.

"Fine. **But **I want to be able to more things for you out of public or not around people you know." I say.

"Deal." She says now running for the door." Hurry up I want to see Kim."She screams running inside.

That's me beautiful baby girl. If only I didn't love her things would be a way less complicated. But I know what loving her feels like. Even if it is one sided I'd feel empty without it. I just have to hold on as long as I can. And pray she loves me back.

* * *

So like it hate it? Review please I have 2,678 views but only 19 reviews. This is horrible we must fix this error. Mend your ways! xD


	12. Pet names and horror movies

**Sometimes I start asking myself**

**why is love worth all the pain?**

**Then I turn and see you by my side**

**And I know that your the reason why.**

I resist the incredibly childish urge to whimper. Instead the hold I have on Paul's hand turned into a death grip. I watch as the masked man grabbed the struggling girl. He pinned her to the ground and with a sick smile put the gun to her head. I turn away from the screen at the sounds of the girl begging him for mercy. I peek at the screen from under the crook of my arm.

It was one of those moments that you had to look, even if you don't want actually want too. I think it's just human nature. After all movies like this wouldn't exist if we didn't like seeing things die. But we aren't sick enough to just go out and kill something for the sake of it. Well some people are but not this specific group of people.…..or maybe they are psychos. Oh great, I'm going into my paranoid state again.

After I watch horror movies I suspect everybody of being a blood thirsty killer. It's really aggravating. The sound of a bullet makes me shriek and bury my face in the crook of Paul's neck . I take in deep breaths of intoxicating smell. Then loud music erupts from the TV. I look up slowly to see the ending credits rolling.

"That's what the stupid bitch deserved. I mean come on, going into the basement in a horror movie! How cliche is that?" Taryn asks laughing from across the room.

"That movie wasn't funny. It was scary and bloody and uck." Kim whines.

I had tried retaining some of my dignity and had sat next to Paul. Kim however took a different route. As soon as the boys had decided what movie we would watch next she sat In Jared's lap. The girl had her eyes shut almost the whole time. All she was going off of are the screams. I felt less like a coward knowing I wasn't as pathetic as Kim. I'm still horribly pathetic though.

My mind drifts back to the many conversations I have with Asher when he watches Bambi. I always tell him not to pay to much attention to the TV.

But here I am, ready to get a bat and smash the the TV to bits. From the looks on my other female companions faces they we're having similar thoughts. Yep we we're ready to destroy a TV because we saw a horror film. Last time I checked things can't reach through the TV and grab you. Unless your in poltergeist, then that could happen.

"I told you that was too scary for them." Sam says shooting Jake a nasty glare.

Jacob just gives Sam a huge grin."I don't hear any of you complaining about the close contact."

Sam mutters something under his breathe. From what I'm guessing it must be damn that kid to hell. Maybe that's just what _I'm_ thinking. Stupid boys, I thought this was pay back for forcing them to sit through Princess diaries. I hope for Paul's sake it wasn't an excuse to grope me. No Paul wouldn't take advantage of my fears like that.

He's only holding my hand. I would cuddle closer but I had just given Paul those rules about not babying me in public. Besides I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I don't feel any love for him. Although I wish I did. Paul is the perfect guy... when he's not being an dick that is. But if I could fall in love I kind of wish it would be Paul. It's so natural around him. My troubles seem to melt away. It's like a never ending dream. Sometimes I almost pinch myself to make sure the bliss I'm feeling is real.

"Honey are you okay?" Paul asks concerned.

His concern is nothing new but the nickname is. He never calls me a pet name. Other than princess and Sky. But Caden calls me princess and everybody calls me Sky. He just called me honey. He had really just called me honey. Oh wait this is a joke because he knows I'm going to freak out. I still can't change my face from it's shocked expression.

Paul stares at me for a few seconds. He looked so confused. Does that mean he called me Honey on accident?... Wait plenty of guys give their female friends affection nicknames.

"Why do you look like that?" He asks.

"Um I-I n-no r-reason j-just a bit scared." I stutter.

He was really perplexed. Does that mean he really didn't mean to say that. Maybe it's just not a big deal to him. But it was to me. I couldn't even sort through all my confusion.

Paul stares at me a little longer before sighing heavily. He pulls me into his side. I don't scoot closer like I normally do. I was more than a bit nervous by his new name for me. Him making close contact wasn't making it any better. I was actually scared right now.

Maybe it's the after affect of the movie. But his pet name had me me a uneasy. After all the things me and my friends have talked about, he just had to say a name like _that_. I was already some what nervous around Paul. It seemed he has a knack for making things awkward.

"Better?" He asks tilting my head upwards to look me in the eyes.

I don't trust my mouth to create proper words so I just nod. Once I do he joins in the conversation with the rest of the men. I'm to busy off in my own world thinking of why Paul has such bad timing to notice Emily sitting down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks placing her hand on my arm.

"Uh yep just fine." I say giving her my best smile.

Emily studies me before frowning. "Paul I need to talk with Sky in the kitchen."

"Okay." Paul says reluctantly letting go of me.

Emily pulls me to my feet. She then motions for Kim. Kim nods getting up. Taryn is joking with Embry so she doesn't notice us walking into the kitchen. When we get in there Emily pulls me over to the kitchen table and sits me in the chair. Then she and Kim sit in the other free ones.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing is wrong." I sigh.

"You've been kind of tense since the movie ended." Kim says her eyebrows pulled together.

"Really? I didn't notice." I lie. I suddenly find my hands very interesting.

"Uh huh. What did Paul do?" Em asks fixing me with a slight glare. Damn, she's just as intimidating as Sam. I searched my brain for a good lie.

"Paul didn't do anything. I'm just really worried about which college I should apply to." I add a sigh for extra effect."I want to get a certain degree. It's in the science field. So far I've been trying to find a school that teaches it near here but no such luck. And I really don't want to move anywhere." I say.

It wasn't a real lie. I have been worried about college, but the reason I'm upset right now is Paul. It doesn't matter because both girls buy it.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Emily smiles reassuringly.

"I can help you search tomorrow." Kim offers.

"Oh thanks so much. You guys are the best." I giggle giving them a hug.

"Well come on guys let's not make the boys wait too long." Kim says standing up.

"I'll make some more popcorn and get more snacks." I say.

"I'll do it." Emily says.

"No Em you do enough work as it is. I only have to cook for one, but you cook for all of them. Go sit down and take a break." I grin pushing her and Kim towards the swinging doors.

"Are you sure?" Emily asks.

"Positive, now go forth and hang out with your men." I laugh pushing them through.

I fill a couple bowls with random snacks. After I find the popcorn I push it in to the microwave. I close the door a little to hard and sigh in anger. Why do my friendships get so complicated?

* * *

Kind of short... I'll update quickly to please you all xD. Don't expect a morning update I'll be at archery. Maybe one later this afternoon or before 4:00 am.


	13. Friends

**Because of you...**

**I laugh a little harder,**

**cry a little less,**

**& smile a bit more.**

I always end up comforting distressed females. What kind of sick punishment is this? What did I do in a past life? Did I kill someone, was I a thieve? Seriously It wasn't just cruel to me it was cruel to them to! Out of all the caring, kind hearted and empathetic women in La Push why must they come and cry to me? I can't get my life straight let alone theirs.

Just because I'm good with kids doesn't mean I'm good with women. How do they even link those two together? Kids are way easier to deal with than women. Women have hormones and are emotionally unstable. But the girls that come to my house sobbing don't seem to get that I'm _only_ good with kids. I only give good advice rarely. But then again they don't usually ask for it. Maybe I'm just their human diary?

If their was any girl I'd doubt to show up on my doorstep I didn't think it'd be my own best friend Piper.

Now I've seen Piper cry before. When your a best friend to a sensitive girl you often see tears. It's the topic she was crying over that shocked me. Piper never really had a love life. She gave heart-felt and deep love advice. So I guess everyone assumed she had a perfect one. But Piper just has really good intuition and a romantic mind. She's never had a serious boyfriend before.

Piper never showed any discontent about it. So I guess it was easy for everyone to assume she was fine without a guy in her life. Piper had always stood out for being her own person, independent and uncaring when it came to most 'normal' things. Her easy going fun attitude paired up with her looks attracted many boys, some from La, Push and some from Forks.

Yes, lots of men compete for the affection of Piper Ivy Andrew. Not all of them for the right reasons and the others just never caught her interest. But Piper never cared. She _seemed_ perfectly content helping others get to there Happily ever afters. But the key word is seemed. Always watch those keywords.

"I-I'm g-gunna d-die a-alone!" Piper wails squeezing my mid section tighter than a constrictor.

But I could barely feel the pain. All I could really feel was the horrible ache in my heart. My heart shattered when she walked through that door with her beautiful brown eyes misty with tears. Her eyes should never have any form of sadness in them.

Piper is to much of a good person to have bad things happen to her. But being deprived of romantic love _while_ having it shoved down your throat every day can drive anyone to madness. I'm surprised she's lasted this long. Piper is a fighter, but she's held on as long as she can. Now she just wants to let out her sorrow.

"Oh no buttercup don't think like that." Onyx says rubbing the small of Piper's back.

"Why should any ma-an like me? I'm so fat and ugly. A-and stup-pid!" She says.

Did I mention it's her time of the month?

Onyx's POV

My poor corazon roto chica (Heart broken girl.). She doesn't even know how wonderful she is. I had known something was wrong the last couple of days. Her eyes had lost their usual shine. Her laugh lacked joy. Her whole being had changed in a matter of days.

When a couple walked by she would stop to stare at them. When someone asked for romantic advice her jaw would clench and she'd run out the room. Her actions we're strange but Piper likes to work things out herself. So we all left her to her own devices, as we prayed she'd feel better soon. But this wasn't the case.

Skylar and I had been hanging out at my house watching Old Yeller when Piper had shown up. That was nearly two hours ago. My living room TV droned on in the background. But I just continued rubbing her back. She needed friends right now.

I nudge Skylar in the side sharply. She gives me a confused look before she nods in understanding. Dumb-ass... At least she got the hint eventually.

"Come on Pipe everybody loves you. So you haven't met Mr. right yet is that a reason to cry?" Sky asks smiling brightly at are broken friend.

"Easy for you to say" She hiccups interrupting her sentence." Y-you have a man."

"Paul isn't my boyfriend!" Skylar growls.

"Your so mean to me." Piper says through her sobs.

"How am I mean? I've let you soak my favorite shirt in your salt water." Skylar asks. Really Skylar? Really?

"B-because y-you h-have an awesome guy, b-but you d-don't even l-like h-him. Why do you always mess with the hearts of men?" Piper asks sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't do it on purpose! And I'm not hanging out with Paul anymore." She mumbles the last part.

We both hear it anyways. Piper's sobs come to a abrupt stop. I stare at Skylar mouth wide open. I'm probably going to catch flies. But the news is just so shocking. What is up with my friends lately. Piper thinks she's going to die alone. Which is stupidity beyond stupidity. And now Sky isn't hanging out with Paul anymore. Just last week you couldn't make those two leave each other if there life depended on it. They must have had a huge fight.

This is a lot of drama for only one day.

"What, why what happened?" Piper asks her troubled love life or lack thereof forgotten.

"Nothing for you to be worried about." Sky says.

Skylar has the tendency to keep things bottled up inside. Then she just explodes like a fucking volcano. We've been trying to get her to deal with her emotions when they happen and not later. Besides that we're her best friends. She needs to learn to lean on us more. But in all actuality she leans on us a great deal. Even though it doesn't seem like it we're her support system.

"Tell us right now." I command.

She jumps at my forceful tone. Recovering from her shock she looks over at Pipe. Piper is glaring at her like she just ran over her puppy.

"Okay, okay I tell you. Well as you know I went over to Sam's house for a little movie night?." She stops looking at us. We both nod and motion for her to keep going "We had just finished watching a horror movie. I was thinking about um well... I was thinking about things. And then Paul asked me if I was alright." Skylar says exhaling deeply.

"Finish the story man don't leave us hanging." Piper says completely reverting to her normal self. I prefer my crazy friends to when they're acting all emo and sad.

"He called me Honey." She says.

Piper gives a dramatic gasp. I might have laughed at her expression if this wasn't so serious.

"Did he do anything else?" Piper asks grabbing Sky's shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

When she stops Skylar shakes her head vigorously trying to focus her thoughts.

"Well not that night. But he's done some other stuff that's made me feel funny." She blushes. It was barely visible on her russet skin but it was there.

"What kind of funny?" I ask scooting up on the red love seat's long side to be closer.

"Um just funny." She says looking at the ceiling.

"But why are you avoiding him? The guys give you pet names all the time." I ask.

"You know damn well that Honey isn't a friendly nick name. Or at least not in the way he sounded like." Skylar says glaring at me.

"Okay so he called you Honey, big deal. Why throw away a perfectly good friendship?" Piper asks.

"Because I'd rather end the friendship now then have him like me and end up like Hunter and I did." She sighs.

"You and Hunter are friends again." I remind her.

"Yes but it just doesn't seem worth it. Putting him through any kind of pain isn't worth it." She whispers her voice growing hoarse.

"But avoiding him is only going to hurt you both." Piper says trying to show her reason.

"But leading him on and making him believe there can be an us is cruel!" She snaps.

The room grows thick with tension. All is silent you could hear a needle drop.

"Look I know your only trying to help but I think this is the right idea. Can you just support me right now? I'm all ready worried about the choice. I don't to second guess myself anymore than I all ready am. We all know what happens when I second guess myself." She says a single tear rolls down her cheek.

In a instant Pipe and I have her in the tightest hug possible.

"Oh Skylar we'll support you no matter what decision you make." I say wiping the tears that now fell steadily.

"Even if we disagree with it. Now stop crying or I'll cry." Pipe says handing her a box of tissues.

Skylar dabs at her tears a small smile playing at her lips.

"Now I know you've made your decision, but how are you going to avoid Paul? He knows where you live. After a while he'll come to check up on you." Piper says.

"And even if he doesn't, which he will by the way. La Push isn't very big you'll run into each other eventually." I say.

"I hadn't really thought of that. Could you guys help me out?" She asks. We nod once again.

"Your the best." She grins.

"And don't you forget it." We say at the same time.

I'm so over taken by the heat of the moment that I tackle my two friends off the couch. We go silent before bursting into laughter. Sky is the unfortunate one at the bottom of the heap but she doesn't seem to mind in the least. In fact she's laughing the hardest. Every time we almost calm down we look at each other again and laugh harder.

"Are you girls okay?" My Madre asks walking into the room.

"We're fine Mama." I giggle looking over the couch.

"Good I was really worried when Piper came over crying. You girls can stay over tonight if you want." Mom says.

"I'm fine now, thanks for caring though. I know I can stay. My Dad is going on one of his trips again." Piper sighs.

"Oh is that part of the reason you we're upset?" Skylar asks. Piper nods slowly. She looked upset so I decided to change the subject.

"We should order pizza." Mom says.

"Awesome." Sky grins.

"What kinds?" Mom asks.

"Meat lovers, pepperoni, pineapple and ham." I say looking at them to confirm I got it right.

"Ugh pineapple on pizza in unholy." Piper says wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"My apologies I'll go buy some caviar Queen." I tease her.

"Oh shut up." She chuckles pulling me back onto the floor with her and Sky.

"I'll go ahead and order Bread sticks and hot wings." Mom says walking out the room with a chuckle.

"Well I am now bored." Piper says.

"Let's play truth or dare." Sky says.

"We know everything about each other. What's the point?" I say.

"I don't know." Sky shrugs.

"Let's play any ways." Piper says.

Knowing they've won I climb over the seat to sit in the corner of the couch. Sky sits on the floor in front of me with her legs crossed at the ankle. Piper sits next to me Indian style. They stare at me for a while until I get uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you staring at me for!" I growl.

"You go first." Sky says.

"You could have told me that. God... Uh Pipe truth or dare?" I say.

"Truth." She smiles shyly.

"Okay are you a virgin?" I ask.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me that question?" Skylar whines.

"Because I _know_ your a virgin." I answer.

"How are you so sure?" She asks back.

"So you aren't a virgin?" Pipe asks placing her finger to her chin. She does that when she's thinking." I thought we agreed to tell each other when we popped our cherries?"

"I'm still a virgin... I just don't like her assuming I'm not." Sky grumbles.

"Your insane." I sigh. " So is the great love doctor a virgin?"

"Actually I am. Even if I had a boyfriend I'd be a virgin. I don't do one night stands. And besides I want to save it for someone special. It's not so much waiting until I'm married. It's more the security he won't leave as soon as he fucks me. I'd like to be engaged or know the guy is going to stay after wards." Pipe says.

"That's what I like about you Pipe." Sky says.

"What?" Piper asks.

"That even though your romantic you don't lie to yourself about reality." Skylar says.

"Thank you I take pride in that." She answers back.

"Uh Onyx truth or dare?" Sky asks.

"Truth." I say.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asks.

"My first kiss... I think I was 10 years old. I was running around and I tripped and fell into a boy. I think his name was Dan or something. Anyways when Dan caught me we accidentally kissed, it only lasted like 5 seconds. It happened at recess time. I was so mortified I ran home and hid in my room." I laugh. It's funny now, back then it was horrifying.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day." Sky laughs.

"Your Mom had to bring us over to get you from underneath your bed." Piper giggles.

"Like your one to talk. Wasn't your first kiss that Jake kid?" I scoff.

"You mean Jacob Black?" Sky asks.

"The one and only." I nod.

"When did that happen?" Sky asks.

"7th grade you we're sick that day." Piper says.

"Now I'm curious tell me." Sky says.

"It wasn't anything special but I'll tell you anyway. I was being bullied by Marty. When he pushed me to the ground Jake appeared out of nowhere. He fought with him for a sec before Mart ran off. Jacob helped me up. You know how I was obsessed with prince charming back then. I called him my knight in shining armor. Then I hugged him and kissed him on the lips for a second." Pipe giggles.

"Wow that's funny." Sky chuckles. " I miss talking like this." She turns serious suddenly.

"I don't know why we we're in such a rush to grow up back then." I sigh.

"Adult hood sucks." Pipe says. "But kids only see the upside to being grown up."

"All life gets is more complicated. You have a love life. Have to get a job. All kinds of bull shit." I hiss.

"But hey we've still got a couple more years left." Sky says.

"We should enjoy it while we can." Pipe says.

"I heard that." I giggle.

I had missed my friends. For a second it felt like we're drifting apart. But that would never happen to us. No matter what we always come back. We can barely stay mad at each other for more than an hour. We would help raise each others kids. We'd be brides maids at each others weddings. And we would always have each other backs. If that's the only thing that stays the same I'll be fine with that.

* * *

You know the drill R & R. This chapter was longer. I have so much inspiration for this story. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while.

Sky: Because your irresponsible.

Onyx: Don't forget stupid.

Paul: Very stupid.

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Paul:Why?

Me: Cause I said so.

Taryn: That's a stupid reason.

Me: I can make bad things happen to you.

All of them: Trunk'sfallenangel owns nothing. There happy?

Me: Yes, yes I am.


	14. Dream

I walked slowly being careful not too trip over roots and branches. The full moon was the only thing that guided me through the depths of the forest. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. All I tried to do was find a way out. A steady trickle of rain fell from the sky.

It was freezing cold but somehow I was still sweating. My clothes clung to me like a second skin. But still I moved forward. My legs ached and my feet are sore. I just picked up the pace. I couldn't chance taking a break right now. I couldn't risk the clouds covering the moon. If that happened I would be stuck here until the clouds went away. And who knows when that would happen.

I hissed as my hand touched something sharp. I pull my hand up to my face to examine it. A thin cut ran along from my thumb to my palm. There was a dull ache but I chose to ignore it. I begin walking once more when I hear a snap from behind me. I whip around staring at the spot I heard it from. But nothing is there, A uneasy feeling grows in the pit of my stomach.

I back away from the spot slowly. My eyes don't leave that place. I know something was there but what was it? Deciding it isn't safe walking backwards I turn around. Instead of walking I start to Jog. I was all to eager to get out of this part of the woods. I tried to listen to any more suspicious sounds. But if they're is anything it was being blocked out by the sounds of the forest.

I glance behind myself nervously. My breathing hitches when I think I see a patch of white. But when I turn to fully inspect there is still nothing. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I turn back around my hands shaking. I see a clearing up ahead. I run to it, if there is a predator following me I'll be able to see it here.

Entering the clearing I turn to look on all sides of me. But still there is nothing. I run a hand through my hair.

"It dangerous to be in the forest alone at night." I let out a scream and turn to my right.

Standing 12 feet from me is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She has curly orange hair and pale skin. I can't see all her features because it's still dark.

"Who are you?" I ask backing away.

"My name isn't important." She says taking a couple steps forward.

Her voice is wonderful. It has an odd effect on my body. One part of me relaxes at the sound but the other tenses. I feel adrenaline pump through my veins as the flight or fight reflex takes control. She gives off an aura of danger and power.

"I'm warning you get away from me." I growl.

But the women just continues moving forward. Now she is close enough to clearly see. Her eyes are blood red and she seems to glow, no, sparkle under the moon light.

"You will do just fine." She says tilting her head to the side as if to study me.

I turn around and bolt off only to hit something that feels like solid stone. The force of the collision leaves me dazed. I blink as I feel warm liquid trickle down my brow. I look up to see the red headed woman. She is inhaling deeply. She reaches down and grabs my arm harshly. I yelp out in pain. Her touch is as cold as ice. Her skin is hard like stone I can feel them digging into my arm.

"It will all be over soon." She says in a false soothing tone. Her head leans down so her lips brush against my neck."It will all be over soon." Her breath is as cold as her touch.

I take in a sharp breath, as I do the metallic scent only blood can produce clogs my senses. Her breath smelled of blood _human blood_. A sudden pain shoots through me as the woman bites my neck. She pulls away after a second but the burning sensation doesn't cease. It only seems to increase. My muscles jerk and twitch as the burning turns to an all out fire. An eerie chorus of howl rings in the distance.

I scream as my body shoots upwards. My breathing is heavy and labored. I blink rapidly as my eyes adjust to the dark. Slowly I realize my body doesn't feel like it's on fire. I feel a soft blanket underneath me and not grass. I glance down at my palm, no cut. It was just a dream, a horrible dream but a dream.

I push the covers off me when I notice how hot I am. My sleeping shirt is covered in sweat. I slide it over my head and throw it some where. It's not like it matters where it lands. I reach over to my lamp and flick the switch. Most of my room becomes lit, with the exception of the corners. I'm still panting hard and sweating buckets.

That night mare was so real. Was that a vampire dream? Haven't had one of those since I read Dracula for school. Once I pull myself together I turn out the light once more. The moon light shines through my window. I lay back down slowly. I pull the covers back on slowly. All though I'm scared at the prospect of another night mare the need to sleep wins out. I flip my pillow over and lay my head down on the cooler side. As soon as I close my eyes my mind is reclaimed by dream land.

* * *

R & R plz.


	15. I hate Life

Shit, why of all days did I go shopping today? And why of all people to run into on this fateful day did it have to be Emily and Kim? Why couldn't it have been, oh I don't know Tuck maybe Pipe? But _no_ the universe wants me to suffer? I turn the other way and begin walking hurriedly away from this part of the store. Wait fuck that, I'm leaving the mall!

If they see me they'll tell Paul they saw me. And if they tell Paul they saw me he'll know I'm not sick. From there he'll figure out that I had Taryn lie to him about me being sick. Yep, I had even brought my family into my corrupt web of lies. I was corrupting them so I could avoid one guy!

I really just wanted too run into his arms and, and. Well I didn't know what I wanted to do! That was why I was avoiding Paul. Because I seemed to lose my head around him. I couldn't speak breath I stuttered. I had _never_ stuttered before I talked to Paul.

But the thing is I've known Paul for a long time. I never felt this way around him before. These new feeling for him are freaking me out. For a second my mind wanders back to a conversation I had with Caden.

"_Look, I know you think you have to avoid Paul, but you don't. Maybe just maybe, instead of running away from your feelings you should face them. And you should really think about what you want in your future. Because your going to end up making a mistake that you can't take back." Caden says." Hand me that wrench."_

_ I dutifully hand him what I think is a wrench. After that I stayed silent. He had a point. But it was a point I didn't want to hear. It might have been the ring of truth in his words that made me feel bad about this whole thing. But I just can't face Paul. _

_ At least not until I can sort out my feelings for him. At this point I'm not so sure their strictly friendly. This only made me want to run away from Paul more. As stupid as this sounds I don't think I'm ready to have an intimate relationship. But everyone should be proud of me. I've admitted that if anything I feel a small amount of physical attraction to Paul. But I swear to god I don't think anything more about him!_

_ I hope I don't feel anything more for him..._

"_I see that look, your still insisting upon being difficult aren't you?" Caden sighs._

_ Somehow without me noticing he had slid his roller from underneath the car he was working on. Which freaks me out because that think should squeak every time it moves. It looks rusted beyond repair. It's not like he doesn't have the money to get a new one. He insists it has sentimental value. I think he's just being cheap. This is really weird since he spoils me and Tarry._

"_He's right you know." I whip my head around to glare at Mike._

_ Mike is my brother's right hand man. He's also like my 2nd older brother/Dad. He loves to butt in on my life. In fact he insists upon doing this on a day to day basis. Other than that he's an awesome guy._

"_Oh hush up, you don't even know who we're talking about." I say chucking my empty soda can at him._

"_Your talking about Paul." Mike grins, choosing to ignore the fact that the can hit him in the face._

"_Did you tell him?" I ask glaring at Caden._

_ He slides back under his car quickly._

"_I might have let a couple tiny things slip." Comes his muffled reply._

"_Your an ass Caden." I growl exiting the garage._

God darn it the whole point in avoiding Paul was to forget about him. No I was totally forgetting about him. I'm only thinking of him because I saw Emily and Kim. And since Em and Kim know Paul I just happened to start thinking about him.

That's a shitty lie. You we're thinking of him since you started avoiding him. In fact he's the _only_ thing you think of lately. Seeing Em and Kim gave you an excuse to think of Paul. That way you could think of him and blame it on someone else.

My inner self is a bitch. All though I couldn't bring myself to disagree with that. I have been thinking of Paul an awful lot lately. But that's just because I'm used to routine. Paul was apart of my routine now. After a while I would forget about him. I have to forget about him. For the sake of my slowly disappearing sanity.

But the thought of not seeing Paul was painful, physically and emotionally. I almost wanted to cry. Good lord it's not like he died! I need to get a hold of myself! Where did the in control, calm and confident Skylar Parker go?

She left when Paul walked in.

"SKYLAR!" I freeze at the familiar voice that's calling me, Emily Young

Then I start speed walking. Unfortunately I underestimated how fast women can walk in high heels. They caught me in mere seconds.

"Skylar." Kim says placing her hand on my shoulder.

I curse under my breathe before turning around and flashing them a award winning smile.

"Kim Em what a pleasant surprise." I say trying to sound friendly.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asks.

"Shopping of course." When realizing how bitchy that sounded I add a giggle at the end.

Even if I didn't want to see them I don't have to be a stuck up asshole. And I actually _did_ want to see them. I just didn't want them blabbing about seeing me. As soon as I did Paul would bother me until I talked to him. It wasn't them telling Paul I was too worried about. It was their boyfriends telling him that I was worried about.

One thing I noticed real quick is that the girls _always _have one of the guys with them. Whether it their dude or just some one they're always protected and safe. It was sweet of the guys to care so much really it is, but it made hanging out with them less fun. If the guys happened to hear anything I said Paul would also hear. Because the guys can't seem to keep their mouths shut.

So I was more than a bit worried that they we're talking to me. I think my eyes wandering to search behind them for freakishly tall buff guys is proof of my perfectly rationalized paranoia. I really can't see Paul until I'm sure of what I felt for him and what I wanted from him. And since the universe hates me so much, I bet Paul would be their designated bodyguard today. Seriously who did I kill in my past life!? I'm sorry for it already!

"I thought you we're sick?" Kim says her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"I got better." I say switching my weight from one foot to the other.

This was awkward for me. Mostly because I wanted to run away screaming. The two girls in front of me seemed perfectly at ease. Well other than the suspicion that rolled off them in waves. I was a little bit insulted they didn't believe me. But then I remembered it actually was a lie. I almost never lie, I wanted to hurl out of guilt and disgust for myself. I'm a horrible human being, lying to her friends. What kind of friend am I? A horrible one that's what kind of friend I am!

"Tarry said you we're really sick two days ago." Emily says not even bothering to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"I had been really sick for the last week and a half Em. I'm just glad I'm _finally _recovering from the cold. It was a real pain in the ass. I hate not being able to do anything. It makes you feel so useless." I sigh.

They stare at me doubtfully. They share a strange look. They seemed to be communicating silently. After a couple seconds that felt like hours to me they look back at me. They no longer look suspicious. They must have decided to let it go... for now.

"We're glad you feel better Sky." Emily says sweetly.

"Thanks, so what brings you two to Seattle?" I ask.

"Just some girl time." Kim answers.

"Finally snuck away from those body guards of yours?" I snicker.

"As if." Kim giggles." We're here with Sam and Jared."

Not Paul!

"Oh well I'll leave you guys to your shopping." I say hoping to walk away.

"Emily, Kim don't sneak off like that again. Me and Jared we're so worried!" I swear to god my eye twitched when the voice of Sam Uley floated into my ears.

Guess it's too late to run. Yet again fate has dealt me a crappy hand. And while everyone else gets aces and kings I got twos. I hate life. I'm not even being dramatic, I really hate life. This is what I get for stopping and chatting. I knew they must have had one of them but they have two!

"Sorry Honey. We saw Sky and ran after her." Em says leaning up to kiss Sam. I wince at the nickname she called him.

His muscles untense and he relaxes. Then he glances towards me.

"Oh Skylar, hello." He doesn't seem to want to interrogate me like his fiancee.

"Hello Sam. How are you?" I ask politely.

"Fine what about you, I heard you we're sick." He says placing his arm over Emily shoulder.

"It was just a little bug." I laugh."How's Paul?"

Why did I ask that? I'm supposed to be living a Paul free life. I suck at this.

"He's fine. He's been trying to call you for almost two weeks." Jared says.

His voice scares me because I was only aware of Sam. How did I not notice him? They're really silent for such big guys... when they want to be that is. Quick think up a lie.

"I know but my throat was sore. Caden wouldn't let me talk to anyone so it would get better." I say letting the lie flow on it's own. Jared nods his head deciding this sounds reasonable.

"It was nice running into you guys but I've got to go." I smile brightly." Caden is taking us out to dinner and I'm supposed to meet them at the restaurant. " I say. For once this is the truth. It feels good to say the truth again.

"Okay then good bye." Sam says.

"See ya." Jared grins at me.

"Bye Sky." Kim says frowning.

"Hope to see you at the house soon." Emily says. It sounded like a command.

"I'll drop by soon." I say giving them all a small hug before walking away.

I hope they don't tell Paul about seeing me. Who am I kidding they'll probably call him. Oh freaking great! I really should have ran faster. Or maybe chucking my bags at their heads would have worked better? No use in dwelling in the past. I just have to hope the universe takes pity on my poor soul.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. R & R. Well I'm doing a poll. Who is the cutest couple for you so far? Is there a couple you want too see more of or want me to explore in greater detail? Is there a couple you want to happen?


	16. Unwanted Revelations

I sigh heavily putting my paint brush down. There was no use in trying. I can't focus on anything! Painting is my out let but I couldn't My mind kept traveling back to Paul. I wanted, no, I needed to see him. But what would I say? What would I do? Would he even want to see me right now? He must be angry with my behavior lately. Thinking of Paul being mad at me made me want to whimper. Yes, I wanted to whimper at the thought of him displeased with me.

It sounds pathetic, nothing I can say would make it sound any better. But It was the truth. And only god knows how badly I needed to except the truth. Sadly I was barely scratching the surface of what I was truly feeling. I had never needed to handle emotions like this.

They threatened to overcome me at any moment. I don't know what I would do when I did snap. But I _know_ I'm going to snap. Paul was like a poison. He seeped into every thing. He destroyed everything I ever thought I knew about myself. And the only antidote was the very thing that had done this to me in the first place, _him_.

I had come to a new revelation by the end of every day. The distance I had put between Paul and I only made me want him more. It forced me to examine our relationship under new light.

I close me eyes taking in a deep breath. Instead of peaceful darkness my eyes drifted to think of his eyes. Those beautiful dark brown eyes. They we're always filled to the brim with the most intense emotions. He always let his emotions consume him. It made him passionate about even the stupidest things. It was a trait I envied and admired. I rarely ever let myself go and that's all Paul ever seemed to do.

A bitter laugh escapes my lips. I was sure as hell letting go now. But all I wanted was control again. This feeling of free falling, the uncertainty of every move I make is unsettling. The growing, painful need for him scares me. I had never felt such dependency on one human being before. The bond I had with him was deeper than expected. And it was damn near impossible to severe.

I flop onto my bed. I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face into. I let out a loud scream. I wanted to get all my anger out. It was frustrating that the only way I found peace is thinking of Paul. And it was only a half peace because then I yearned for him more.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupts my inner musings. But then the song reminds me of Paul. It's his favorite song. I hurriedly grab my phone. I needed no further reminders of that boy. My finger ghosted over the button that would end the call. I couldn't bring myself to press the button because of who was calling me. It was none other than Emily.

If any one would know how I felt it might be Emily. My hand shakes badly as I press talk. I swallow the growing lump in my throat before bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask tentatively.

I almost sounded scared. What if Em was mad at me too? She might be calling to inflict her unholy wrath upon me. What if it's Paul calling on Em's cell? I have been rejecting his calls or letting them go to voice mail. Paul would be really pissed off if I answered to Emily but won't for him. God I'd look like such a bitch.

Maybe I should just hang up now? Or I could pretend to be Tarry? Oh wait Taryn is out with Embry. I could take a risk and try to impersonate Chase. Better yet I could be Piper. I can do a great impersonation of her!

"Skylar it's me Em." I let out a sigh of relieve hearing that it is indeed Emily that's calling me.

"Hey Em." I say. " W-why are you calling?" Wow, I sounded really _really_ scared. I could hear the shaking in my voice.

"Because I'm worried." She answers.

"About what?" I ask.

I know damn well what she's talking about. Maybe I asked to prolong the conversation even if by only a sentence.

"About you and Paul." She says.

"Oh." I say looking down.

"Look, whatever he did, he's sorry okay. He is going crazy trying to figure out what he did wrong. And frankly he's driving the whole pa... I mean group insane. You ignore his calls, texts and emails. He misses you." Under her calm tone I could hear just a hint of anger. I can't blame her either, if I was her I'd me mad two.

My face starts to burn at her words. This wasn't exactly shocking news, I assumed he would miss me. But I also figured he would give up by now. Having it confirmed that he missed me only added to my whirl wind of emotions. I've been trying to repeat he just wants to have sex over and over again. Guess what? It doesn't work! Because I _know _he doesn't see me like other girls.

Then I get to thinking, what if he likes me as a sister? Because in all honesty he either sees me as a close younger sister or a lover. Him loving me as a sister seems more likely. The confusing part about this one is when I think of him seeing me like that, I feel something between anger and sadness.

Besides how could Paul love me in 'that' way? The idea is positively laughable. Paul could get a _way_ better than a girl that doesn't even know if she likes boys or girls! If I think about it I'm a freak. Why should Paul be with a freak when he could get a younger version of Martha Stewart or something?

Would I even want to be with him if the chance presented itself? This is why I need chance away from him away from Paul, Kim, Emily, Sam, Jacob and Embry. So I can think clearly. But just the smallest part of me was wondering if I was trying to fix my problems or run away from them.

This whole situation is full of irony. I used to laugh at girls that whined about how difficult relationships and friendship is. Until a while ago my life had been too simple to understand why they complain. Now I know, every time I fix one thing something else goes wrong!

I then realize that I need to respond to Emily? How could you respond to someone stating truths you already know? Well I could tell her the reasons. They barely made sense to me. How could Emily help me with a problem I've been mulling over day and night. She doesn't know the stress I've been under this whole time. But then again some times having a outside view of things even when you don't want it can help.

"I know." Oh yes that was my brilliant answer.

"No, You obviously do not know." Em snaps.

Her tone makes me jump. She wasn't making an effort to hide her hostility with me any longer. That was a no no nonsense voice. The voice I heard her use with the boys when they act like idiots. In some way I might be acting like a idiot. Maybe the answer to all my problems was dangling in front of my face, maybe I'm just to blind to see it. If anyone else has the answer please show it to me. I could really use the help.

"I do know the pain he's going through. I know I'm hurting him. But I just can't, I can't" I struggle to find the words.

What would I say? I can't talk to him until I can figure out my stupid emotions. From the way things look now I'd never be ready to see Paul again. My heart ached at this thought. I don't want to never see him again.

"You can't do what?! If you know your hurting him then why don't you just come back? " She asks.

" I don't know what to do right now. I'm confused, and to be honest scared out my fucking mind." The words come out in one breath." I've never felt the way I have around Paul. I just want to figure out why I feel whatever this is, for him of all people and why now. I've known him for years and have never wanted to be so close to him. I used to despise Paul! Look Em, I want to see Paul. I want to see Paul more than anything in the universe. But I want to know what I want from him, from us. Before I see him." I finish panting after so many words.

" Have you ever thought sitting down and talking to him about your feelings would be a better alternative to pretending he died?" The sarcasm was not necessary.

" Of course I have! But I can't explain my feelings to Paul. I don't even know what my feelings are anymore! And even if I did I still wouldn't be able to put them into words. Lately when I go around Paul I turn into a big mess. I barely think around him! Trying to have a conversation is like praying for a rain free day." I sigh.

" Why don't you try telling me?" She asks.

"I don't know." I mumble.

" Try anyways." Hadn't my whole reason for picking up been to talk about my feelings?

" I guess I can try." I pause." But I don't know where to start."

" How do you feel around him?" She asks.

" Well I've already told you I can't think straight. My stomach fills like their are thousands of butterflies flying around at the same time. When he's around I feel safe, protected, cared for. When he's not around I feel uneasy, sad. I don't feel completely whole. It's weird because I've never felt empty before. So it doesn't make sense why I would feel that now. Oh I'm sorry I'm ranting aren't I?" I ask.

"It's good to let it out sometimes. And if I help you figure out your feelings for him you can see him sooner."

My heart soars at the thought of seeing him soon. This only makes me more eager to tell her.

" Well my heart beats faster when he hugs me." I finish. The other end goes deathly silent for a while.

" What do you think you feel about Paul?" She asks.

" At first I hated his guts and I thing the feeling was mutual. Then he went away to um, work for Sam." It took every bit of self control for me to not say cult. " I didn't really care when he disappeared for a while. I guess the day things started getting weird was shortly after Jacob started working for Sam. I was in the cafeteria and I was staring at Paul. I don't know why I was, I just felt that something was different about him. Then Jacob pointed to me and Paul looked over at me. I think Jake snitched that I was looking. Paul and I stared at each other and then he stormed out the room shaking." I went a bit off track. "Sorry rambling, that day I just couldn't _hate_ him. I dis liked him but I stopped hating him. Since then we've become best friends. But then he started acting funny. And all my friends."

"Your friends what?" She says urging me to continue.

"Well my friends mostly Caden, Piper, Tucker and Onyx said he was. Well only Pipe and Onyx said he was.. in love with me. The rest said he liked me. Then I kind of started putting a bit more distance in-between us. I didn't want us to end up like Hunter and I had."

"You two we're dating." She says.

"Yeah we we're. But I didn't like him like that. I only stayed with him so he wouldn't get hurt. I'm asexual." I explain.

"Paul told us." She says.

"Is there anything you could tell me from what I told you?" I ask.

"Well know one but you can really figure this out. But maybe, just maybe you might like Paul."

"What I don't like Paul. Why do all my friends say that!" I groan.

"If so many people have told you have you ever stopped to wonder if it's true? Sometimes other people can see what you can't." Emily says.

"I'm asexual."

"Look I'm going off of what **you** said. You could have just never found the right guy." Emily sighs.

"So maybe I do like him. What happens then Em?!" I ask I was feeling distressed and scared.

"Now that's something you have to figure out for yourself."

We both stop talking which is fine with me. I was busy trying to not pass out or have a severe mental breakdown.

"I know being in love of having a crush is a new experience for you. But it's natural, and if you ever need anyone to talk too I'm here. Kim is here, even all the guys are here. We all just want to help you and Paul become friends. And if you want we'll help you become more than friends. But at the moment the choice is yours. Just please don't make Paul, yourself, your friendship suffer from a bad decision." Emily says.

I still can't answer. I can't find the strength to speak. My knees are shaking badly. I allow myself to drop onto my bed.

"Skylar I have to go. Take care of yourself okay." She sounds so tired.

I let the phone fall out of my hands as she hangs up. For a while I just sit there staring at the black screen of the phone. It was a feeling of shock and numbness. It wasn't nothing but it wasn't something. Then it's like all of my emotions just appear. Sadness, heart ache, my want for Paul. They all reach their limit. I feel like I'm just going to explode from them all.

And for once I don't try to push them back. I don't try to ignore them. I let them wash over me. I don't try to think of why I'm feeling them. I just feel them. I let all my emotions flow out in tears and for a while I just cry. I sob and rock myself and wish Paul was here to hold me. To whisper it's okay.

And the only reason I stop crying is because I can imagine him comforting me so vividly. I can imagine his warmth, his touch his voice, his scent. I miss him so much. And while I'm doing all of this I slowly come to an accept something I've been running from for a long time.

The thing that was so painfully obvious that everyone but myself could see it. And I only didn't see it because it had never happened before. Have I been so obtuse to the idea of change that I locked these feelings away. Had I locked them only far enough for me to lie to myself?If I had it was pathetic. Because the truth didn't seem all that horrible. Only the things that would follow the discovery are scary. The discovery that I liked Paul Lahote.

* * *

I should update my other stories soon :\. Anyways I tried to make her thoughts confused and hectic. Did I do a good job with that? It's hard for me to do that cause I like my writing to have structure. I kind of like how I got her to finally accept her utter adoration with Paul. Oh and don't worry just because she accepted this so soon (was it too soon?) doesn't mean the stories ending soon. I have another 20\thirty chapters in me for this one. Hell maybe I can even get to 40 If I can get some plot twists in. Bye guys!


	17. Tears of joy and regret

_Never ignore a person that loves you,_

_cares for you,_

_and misses you._

_Because one day,_

_you might wake up from your sleep and_

_ realize you lost the moon while counting the stars._

I stabbed at my chicken like it had just killed all of my happiness. I was officially angry. No I had been angry two hours ago when she first stepped in this house. Now I was pissed off. Did Caden not know I had enough to think about right now? The answer seems to be yes. Because for some reason that was beyond my humanly comprehension, he had brought this thing in our house.

This _thing_ is the reason why my chicken is meeting it's unfair demise... That doesn't really make sense considering it's already been cooked. But the lack of my brain was also due to the 'woman' in front of me! No it was more her happy chatter. The chick clearly wasn't (that) dumb but she seemed to like talking about stupid stuff that has no meaning.

The only thing you could call this creature is Daisy. What kind of name is Daisy anyway? Who is named after a flower?... Okay, lots of people I know are named after flowers. But daisies are ugly flowers. Now if she had been named Tulip or something than I might be able to stand her name. But Daisy is so uncreative and dull. I wonder who named her.

Caden was giving me a disapproving look. But you know what, I couldn't muster up one bit of guilt at my behavior. Daisy had noticed the 'I will kill you' waves that radiated off of me. It looks like I was making her nervous. The rest of my family looked like they were gonna pass out from holding back their laughter. I don't know if they we're laughing at how overly pleasant and sweet Daisy is trying to be or how evil I'm acting.

How did Caden think I was going to react? He just brings some random skank over for lunch and expects me to be okay with it. I was the one making lunch this Saturday and he just randomly brings home a guest. Even though I always make more than enough food. The fact that he didn't give me a heads up was annoying by itself. That's just the polite thing to do.

Not to mention the guest was also his girlfriend that I knew nothing about until today. These things put together make me just want to get out of this chair and beat the shit out of him.

Maybe if Caden was looking at her like he wanted to have meaningless sex and move on, I'd be okay. But he has barely taken his eyes off her. The only time he looks away is to glare at me. He looked like he adored her. At the display of disgusting PDA I was about ready to run to the bathroom and hurl.

"So what do you kids want to be when you grow up?" Daisy asks in her high cheerleader voice. Her beady little eyes trained on me.

For some odd reason she's taken a liking to me. Or maybe seeing how dis pleased I looked she was trying to win me over. Well to bad because I hate you. I hate any and all people who try to break my Caden's heart... Although she hasn't done it yet... But I'm sure she will! Almost no women are good enough for him. And who gave her the right to call us kids. She can't be a day older than 24.

"At first I was thinking of pursuing a career in Anthropology, that's the study of humans their cultures and how they've evolved by the way. But after looking into it I found out that they don't make that much money. I still want to be a Anthropologist but it would be more of a hobby. I want to go into a science career that will make me a lot of money." Tarry says after swallowing her food.

"Wow I knew you we're smart! And how about you Skylar?" Her voice in getting on my nerves. Why is it so damn high! Did she suck on helium before she came here?

"Well at the moment I'm finding a school to become a biochemist. Then I'll also try to become a Physician assistant. They both make a lot of money and if I do both I can be very well set for the rest of my life. Plus I have the Flower shop Caden gave me." I say sipping at my root beer slowly.

"It's good to have lots of things to fall back on." She says. Then her eyes travel over to Chase.

"Oh right my turn. Um I haven't really thought about what I want to be yet. I know I'm definitely going into a science field. I think might follow Skylar's lead and become a Physician assistant. From what I've learned it pays well. Not many people are scientists anymore. If I really want a job after school I should become some type of scientist. The U.S is desperate for them at the moment. For the moment I'll just work at Caden's shop." Chase says.

"So how did you and Caden meet?" Tarry asks smoothly. Not even the casual way she had asked could hide the way she leaned closer eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well my car broke so I took it to his shop. From there we just hit it off." She says.

"Well I'm all done. I'm going to go on a walk." I say getting up.

Despite how displeased I am with the idea of my brother dating I don't want to ruin his new relationship. By ruin I mean make Daisy think I hate her, which I do. Well only kind of, I mostly hate the fact she's dating Caden. I f she wasn't dating him I might like her. Except for her damn voice. I'd never be able to like that. God I'm just as bad as the boys with Paul!

"Take your phone. Try to get home before 12:30 and call if your staying at someones house." Caden says.

"When have I ever stayed out at 12:30 at night? I'm taking a walk and it's 2:00 pm." I say staring down at him.

But by now he's gone back to making kissy faces with Daisy. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and turn back to my other siblings.

"See you guys later." I sigh.

"Bye Sky love you." Tarry says.

"See you sis." Chase mumbles.

* * *

My eyes are darting around taking in the sights I had seen a million times. For once the sun was shining, it was as if life was trying to make today easier for me. I take in deep gulps of fresh air, allowing nature to calm the excitement that had gone on this morning.

I didn't need any extra aggravation or nervousness. The task I was about to do was nerve racking enough. This was part of the reason why I was walking instead of driving. First of all I still wanted to prologue my decision a little bit longer, and driving would be far to quick. So I continued my steady pace down the side of the street.

It was rather peaceful, as things almost always are in La, Push. The odd truck or car going by was the only thing that interrupted the song of the birds. I let my right hand extend out to brush the tree trunks as I walk pass. I close my eyes and begin to hum. I only sing when no one is around. For a while I try to mimic the birds. It was a fun thing to do to keep my mind occupied.

But all too soon the forest became less thick and the buzz of human activity met my ears. Now I was forced to ask myself if I really wanted to do this. The answer was yes. I wanted to do this badly. But why was I so scared of something I was doing on my own free will. It's not like I was telling him I had a crush on him. I was just going to his house to tell him I'm sorry.

I had made the decision to go to Paul's and apologize as soon as I woke up. I didn't allow myself to dwell on it though. When I think of things I almost always talk myself out of doing it. Even If it's good for me. And getting Paul back in my life is most definitely good for me. I speed up my walk to a jog when his driveway/path comes into view.

There are very few houses on Paul's block. All of them are separated by a thick circle of trees that gave privacy to each individual home. Once I get to his driveway it's still a 3 minute walk to his house. I can still see his house from here though.

As I'm getting closer I start seeing a tall and tanned figure coming my way. My heart stops beating for a second before going full speed. My cheeks begin to burn and whatever bull shit apology I had flew out the window. Oh wait it's just Jared. My are cheeks burning from my overreaction. I sigh in slight disappointment seeing that's it's not Paul.

I stop a little ways away from him and wave. He looks stressed out. I can't be sure because of the distance. I can see from here that he's not wearing a shirt. What's up with them and their aversion to shirts?

"Hey Jared!" I scream jumping up and down.

I had been purposely avoiding Sam's group. That included Jared and I missed him. He was a nice guy. It had made me feel bad, but not nearly how painful leaving Paul felt. But still I really felt I had connected to them. It wasn't as strong as my connection to my other friends but it was still strong. I quickly started towards him. Stopping at arms length away from him.

"Skylar is that you?" He smiles. I give an energetic nod and beam back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I miss Paul and I'm coming to apologize." I say not meeting his eyes. My face felt like it was on fire. And sadly my skin isn't that tan so my blush was probably showing very clearly.

"Finally he was starting to think you'd never come around." Jared says rolling his eyes.

"Like I could do that." I mumble then I realize I said that out loud.

Jared let's out a deep and extremely loud laugh before patting me on the shoulder.

"Well I'll leave you too it. Before you go in I should warn you Paul has been uh, rather touchy lately." Jared says his smile slowly fading.

"Because of me." I didn't even have to ask. We both knew it.

"No" He trails off seeing the glare I'm giving him. I didn't need anyone lying to me. What I had done either pissed him off or depressed him. I came here ready to face the music for making a awful decision.

"Okay it is because of you." He sighs.

"Think he's too mad to forgive me?" I ask twirling a piece of my curly hair.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when he can't forgive you." Jared scoffs.

"Nice to know." I smile softly. I walk around him before looking back to say goodbye. " Tell Kim I said hi."

"Will do, hey be careful when your with Paul. Sometimes he loses his temper. If he does... just be careful alright?" He says concern written across his face.

"O-kay." I say slowly and a bit confused.

With those final words I turn around and walk away. Jared's words didn't bother me at all. I had expected him to be really pissed off. Now that it was confirmed it didn't change much. I just know I have to be extra sweet. But I was planning to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness anyways. I don't think I can get much lower than that.

I chuckle slightly at the reaction Pipe and Onyx would have if they found out how much trouble I was going through for Paul. Not that they'd ever find that out. They would tease me for all eternity if they did. I will do everything in my power so they would never _ever_ find out. After all my new found feeling for Paul would eventually fade away like most crushes do.

I snap out of my thoughts when I'm standing in front of his door. My finger hovers over the door bell. My hand was shaking like a leaf, in fact my whole body was shaking. I wasn't sure if it was from fear of rejection or excitement. If he did reject me I'd deserve it. I really over reacted. I take a series of deep breaths before pressing the bell.

Seconds later the door is thrown open. Paul's figure is standing in the doorway, eyes closed and figure vibrating violently. He looked dangerous, angry, out of control, and yet all I wanted to do is run into his arms and smother his face in kisses. I wanted to scream my feeling at the top of my lungs. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Jared what the fuck did I just say?!" Paul growls.

I shrink back at his tone. He was actually kind of scary right now. This is the first time I've noticed how much taller he is than me. He's also very muscular... MY GOD HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT! Reigning in my fan girl like behavior I push through my mix of emotions and remember what I came here to do.

I had only witnessed him like this a couple times and that was before we had become friends. Now I had barely seen him in a bad mood. He was careful with his temper around me. It was to the point that sometimes I felt as if he tip toed around me. My hands automatically reached out to grasp his arm.

"Paul c-calm down." I stutter.

It was from a mixture of fear and embarrassment at seeing him half naked. I had seen him without a shirt a bunch of times. But now that I had a crush on him so it was weird. I was five seconds away from kissing him. This isn't a appropriate action for friends to do.

His eyes snap open to stare at me. For a moment he just stops everything! His chest stops falling up and down with his rapid breathing. His whole body goes rigid and the shaking slows down. His face was totally blank. Then he starts working again. His eyes narrow into the fiercest glare I've ever seen. His hands clench into tight fists. He starts shaking even more violently then before.

"What are _you _doing here?" His voice is filled with venom.

I scramble for the reason I came here. I know I came to apologize, but if I did he would ask why I did it in the first place. But the only thing that seems excusable would be the truth. And no way in hell could I tell him that.

Sure I've made my peace with it. But I couldn't tell anyone just yet. And if he did know he might try to take advantage of me like all the other girls that fell under his charm. I used to think those girls we're just dumb bimbos. But now I know how difficult it is not to like him.

"I-I came to say I'm sorry." I say trying not to let my voice shake. It did anyways but at least I tried.

"So?" He asks.

"What do you mean so?" I ask confused.

"So why should that matter to me? It's not like I care." He says.

I took his words without so much as a flinch. They didn't faze me one bit. After all I know he's lying. Even his friends hadn't been telling me how bad he was I could tell by his body language that my absence hurt him. Now I know the real Paul. Although he was still a arrogant ass he was a sweet one.

And at the moment he was trying to block me out. That was Paul's defense. When people hurt him he shuts them out. Just like he shut out his Mother when she left him and his Father. He didn't trust many women, hell he barely trusts anyone. And the fact that he had let me in, shared everything, and I had just up and left him... It must have hurt worst then anything in the world. I was bringing back horrible memories of his past. Things that he'd rather forget.

But I wouldn't let him shut me out. I cared for him to much. I wasn't letting either of us just walk away.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

His face scrunched up as if to say no but he just moves aside.

I hesitantly step into the house. I jump as I hear the door slam shut. With the sunlight not streaming in I realize how dark it is in here. For a second my eyes just trail around taking in everything. I loved this house it had a warm atmosphere. Maybe I just associated things that had any connection to Paul as home. But he did feel like home. When I hear him clear his throat I turn around to study him instead.

He was standing there arms crossed and legs apart. It almost looked like a battle stance. From his face it looked like he was preparing to lash out at me verbally. And I would deserve every rude word. Every snarl and every glare, because I'm a horrible person.

"Say what you have to say and leave." He snaps.

My eyes move up to connect with his own. "Fair enough but hear me out okay?" I say.

He looks at me before nodding. I take a brief moment to collect myself and my thoughts.

"I'm not going to make up some bull shit excuse as to why I avoided you. Because we both hate liars. I'm not comfortable telling you the reason. One day I'm going to tell you, just not today. But I am going to tell you this. I know I hurt you. I know I was being a bitch. And after what happened with your Mom this is like a blast from the past. From now on you might just see me as the other woman who hurt you. And I'm fine with that. Because personally I don't deserve your forgiveness and I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life." I say pausing to think of what else I'm going to say.

" I also know that somehow your blaming yourself for this mess... And if you keep doing it I'll punch you. I was going through some stupid shit where I was trying to figure somethings out. Yes they had something to do with you but it still wasn't your fault. I just needed to stay away from you to get my head clear."

Okay this was getting way to close to confessing a crush on him.

"I was just so scared. I really care about you Paul. More than you could ever know because I'm crap at being emotional. But then I got to thinking about what happened with other girls. And I got scared and fear makes people act stupid. I was scared that are friendship was based on lies." Well it was a half truth. At this second that is my main fear... Other than Paul hating me that is.

"That isn't any excuse to how I acted. It's just one of the leading factors too why I did. And don't ask why cause I won't tell you. And frankly this situation won't make any more sense if I do. It might become more complicated." I stop talking to watch his reaction to my words.

He looked less angry but now he looked slightly sad. "Why didn't you just tell me?" His voice was softer now.

"I don't know. It feels easy telling you this. I guess I'm just stupid." I say.

We stand there silently. Paul's head was turned so I couldn't see his face. It was one of those weird moments when I just know what he felt. I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. My brain was telling me not too. But my brain got almost everything wrong nowadays. So instead I just let instinct take over. And as soon as I did my face was buried in Paul's chest with my arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Paul." I whisper my throat becoming tight.

" You left me." He sounded like a hurt child.

"I wish I hadn't every second away from you was agony. Sometimes I wish you had just come after me."

"I wanted to but I want you to be happy." He says.

I look up at him in amazement. I was starting to get angry.

"Paul you idiot how could I ever be happy away from you?" My tone could only be described as incredulous.

"It seemed easy enough for you." His voice was still distant and detached.

"Are you not listening? I wanted to die!" I say my voice getting louder. I clutched on to him tighter. I never wanted to let him go again. And since that is impossible I would have to settle for right now.

Then I started crying.

"Skylar come on now don't cry." Every bit of anger had left his voice. It was now smooth and soft.

"I just want us to be friends without everything getting complicated." I whimper.

His arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. He was carrying me in his arms bridal style. And after I had wanted this for so long you'd think I'd stop crying. But I didn't. I actually started crying harder. Paul started walking quickly away from the door. His arms moved back and forth rocking me like one would a baby.

One of his hands briefly stopped holding me and my arms immediately shot up to grip his neck. It was more of a instant reflex. Paul was strong enough to hold me up with one arm. Soon enough the sound of a door closing and his arm moving back around me tells me we are in a different room. I look up but can't really see through my tears.

Paul sits me down on something soft. I realize it's a bed. We must be in his room. His hand's move up to my face to gently wipe away my tears.

"Please stop crying princess. I can't take you crying. I'm not mad." His 'calm' voice was border lining desperation.

"T-that's why I-I'm crying. You should hate me." I sob.

"Why do you want me to be mad at you?" He asks.

"Because I deserve it." I say.

Paul's hands leave my face realizing that brushing the tears away isn't going to stop them from flowing. Instead one hand moves to grasp both of mine. The other reaches up to play with my hair. After a while I calm down to sniffling every now and then.

"I'm not mad at you. I was just hurt that you left. But now that your here I'm fine. Just don't leave me again." He says placing his forehead on my own.

"This is kind of funny." I chuckle.

"What's funny? You just got done crying." He says staring at me like I've lost my mind. His warm breath tickles my face. It smells very strongly of mint.

"The fact that you ended up comforting me." I say.

"I do that a lot." And for a second he smiles at me. I never thought I could miss someones smile so much. But that was before I started liking Paul.

"Yeah, but your acting so calm when you we're just so angry. And now your sitting here using your soft voice." I say.

"I'd do anything to see you smile." He says his voice dead serious.

"About what happened earl"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He says cutting me off.

"So just ignore it?" I ask confused.

"I'd like to pretend this never happened." He says simply. He moves his head to lay in my lap..

"But it did happen." I say.

"You already said sorry. This is the first time I've seen you in forever. I don't want to waste it talking about when you we're gone." He says.

"Well then what should we do?" I ask.

"That's up to you." He says.

That's when I noticed how his eyes we're blood shot red and the bags under them. I hadn't noticed how tired he looked. My eyes turn into daggers.

"When was the last time you slept?" I ask.

He just gives me a careless shrug as an answer. I frown in disapproval. He can't remember the last time he slept? Somehow I knew this was also my fault. So I had to fix the problem.

"Get on the bed."I say. Well it was more of an order.

Paul raises his eyebrow at me but crawls on the bed anyway. Once he's on the bed I kick off my shoes and scoot up higher. I lift his his head up so it once again rests on my lap.

"What are you?"

"You can't remember when you last slept. Go to sleep." I say.

"But I'm not tired." He whines.

I roll my eyes at him before running my hand through his hair while massaging his scalp. My other hand strokes his cheek softly. Soon enough his eyes start to close and his breathing becomes steady.

"Not tired huh?" I ask smirking.

He cracks his eyes open to look at me. The verbal response I get is a grunt before he closes his eyes again. I let out a soft chuckle and continue what I'm doing. I begin to hum a old melody my Mom used to sing to me when I had a bad dream.

"Hush my baby, close your eyes. Close your eyes and dream. Don't be afraid cause I'll be here watching you till you wake. Nothing will get you. Nothing could harm you. For I am guarding you. My love is the strongest spell you'll ever need to be safe. So close your eyes my child, and dream of better days. And I'll be here when you wake." I sing letting my voice drift off at the end.

I look down to see Paul's face totally peaceful. His mouth is slightly open and from it comes light snores. It's only then do I realize how tired I am. I shift my position so that I am also laying down.

"Good night Paul." I say before letting my own eyes close.

(Not the end. Don't you love me today?)

* * *

I groan and crack my eyes open slowly. It takes a lot of effort and they flutter shut before I can see anything. When I finally open my eyes fully I see it's pitch black. The only light is through the window and the moon is hanging high in the sky. With a yawn I sit up in bed slowly. I shiver from the sudden lack of warmth. Looking down to see a blanket pooled around my waist. I instantly yank it back around me.

My eyes slowly adjust to the darkness of the room. I could instantly tell this wasn't my room. The walls had no form of paint on them. My art didn't litter the walls. Even the blanket I had wrapped around me wasn't something I remember. This was an all black comforter. I notice the posters of old and new rock bands on the walls. Then I remember where I am. In Paul's room. But where's Paul?

Didn't I fall asleep with his head on my lap? Hmm he must've woken up because I didn't have a blanket on when I fell asleep.

"Paul, Paul where are you?" I call into the darkness.

With a groan I slowly slide the blanket off me. Goosebumps immediately erupt across my skin from the cold. I was still wearing my tank top and shorts so it was freezing. I let my feet hang over the side of the bed. The urge to find Paul wins out against wanting to stay warm. I let my feet hit the floor. A chill runs up my spine at the cold wood. Unlike my room his had no carpet.

I stand up fully and stretch my back another yawn escaping me. I wince at the sound and feel of my back popping. My eyes glance over to the red numbers on his alarm clock. It read 12:45 am. Oh shit, I need to get home.

Caden had never grounded me before. He wouldn't ground me for this either but I didn't want to disappoint him. I fall to my knees trying to locate my sneakers. I hurriedly start to pull them on before stopping. I can't just leave _again_. I could but it would be rude. We had just barely made up. That would be so wrong to up and leave. I sigh before getting off the floor.

I stumble over to the door and open it. Peering into the dark hallway I step out. Unlike his room it was almost to dark to see at all. I walk down it before turning into the kitchen. I look in to see no one in there. From there I creep into the Living room. The TV is on but it's on a static channel. I walk in completely to turn off the TV.

I visit every room in the house trying to find him. But I simply can't. I even try to call him but his phone was in the bedroom. Eventually I give up put on my shoes and start to go outside. I wanted to say bye though. I tremble as the frigid night air hits me. Why didn't I bring a jacket or something? Oh well to late now.

I move down the stairs quickly. As I'm walking down the drive I see Paul's car. Where is he? I shake my head free of thoughts. I needed to focus on getting home. Paul was a big guy he'd be fine. But I'm very small and it's really late. It was kind of, okay it was really dangerous out here alone.

My visibility was limited and it would be all to easy for anyone to sneak up on me. Then I start remembering those string of murders in the area. My blood runs cold but I shake it off. What are the odds of me getting attacked and not surviving? Almost a complete zero. I didn't take all of those defense and karate classes for nothing. I also had a pocket knife in my purse.

But I had to go out on the road and pass the forest. A man or women I could beat but a bear. My mind wanders back to the bear attack that created Emily's scars. Oh I was just being irrational. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity. Besides I need to be alert to my surroundings. I was just at the edge of Paul's property.

"Hey Sky! Wait up." I jump and whip around.

I blink when I see Paul running towards me. It was obvious he wanted me to stay where I was. Actually from the look on his face he wanted me to come to him. So I start to jog over to meet him half way.

"Where we're you, I looked all over the house for you?" I ask.

My voice sounded rather accusing which was stupid. After all I had left him for what two weeks? He had left for maybe a couple of hours, If that much. Wow I was pathetic.

"Sam called and I had to go somewhere. Come on let's get back in the house your freezing." He says touching my arm.

The heat from his hand feels extra hot due to my cold skin.

" Paul I have to go home. I was supposed to be home by 12." I sigh trying to take my arm back.

"We have to get in the house it's going to rain soon. You can't walk home it's late that's dangerous. And I called your brother earlier and told him you we're staying here tonight. " He said hurriedly pulling me towards the house.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't want him freaking out about where you we're it was 11:30 ish. You don't usually stay out past 10:00."

"Oh okay. Thanks." I say glad he can't see my blush. How sweet of him to do that.

"No problem." He says turning around to smile at me.

Just at that moment I hear a howl off in the distance. I immediately clutch Paul's arm tightly. My night mare with the red haired woman comes flashing back. I had been having constant dreams about wolves and the lady. I could tell the lady was evil. But the wolves we're always attacking something. Sometimes they would save me and other times I would be watching as they ripped some poor person to pieces.

"Are you okay?" He asks peeling me off him to look at me.

"Yep I-I'm fine. It's just that I've been having some dreams about wolves lately." I say grasping onto his arm again.

His closeness made me feel more at peace. He started walking again eyes down cast. I had to basically run to keep up with his own pace. The sad thing is he wasn't going that fast. It was more of speed walk. The arm that wasn't holding Paul was swinging slightly as I tried not too stumble too much. I was still very tired and had limited coordination. I almost fell a couple of times. My head was nodding off to the side as I tried to stay awake. Despite my growing fear I couldn't stay very alert.

"Good dreams?" He sounded hopeful.

"Mostly nightmares." I sigh.

"Oh." He says also sighing.

I hear him mumble something under his breath.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

His walk has slowed now. He seems less, oh what's the word? He's less panicked/rushed. Soon enough we reach the door. He opens it and I immediately run inside. The heated house seemed almost like a blistering desert compared to outside. I ignore Paul's little chuckle at my eagerness to be out of the cold. He would feel like this too if the cold bothered him. But it doesn't in the least.

I mean he still doesn't have on a shirt! Who knows how long he had been outside. Does it really matter though? I could barely stand it with my shirt _on. _I had only been out there seven minutes tops. It was almost inhuman how he never seemed to be bothered with the cold. When I beg him to put on a coat to avoid him getting sick he'd whine about being too hot. It was ridiculous! But when ever I expressed these concerns he said it was just because of his high body temperature.

He doesn't like to discuss a lot of the odd things about himself. I've learned to let it be, if I push the subject he'd get all edgy then say he has to go. I definitely wasn't going to bring it up now when we had just made up. If he wanted to tell me he would, if he didn't okay. Paul wasn't the open book type. You'd have to be super close for him to tell you much of anything. But I also had my fair share of secrets no matter how insignificant I _know_ they are I still want them to stay as they are, as secrets.

I jump slightly when warm arms rest on my shoulders and pull me into a even hotter body. I let out a funny noise in my surprise. Then I realize it's still only Paul. To distract myself from how close he now is I blurt out a question.

"Where's Max?" I ask pulling away. Very unwillingly might I add.

"He went on a trip with his new girlfriend." He says. " If you keep bringing up my Dad I might start thinking you have a crush on him."

"As if, It seems love is catching." I say recalling the days earlier events.

"Huh?" He says.

"Caden brought home a girl this morning. We had lunch with her. Her name is Daisy and I hate her." I hiss. My face twists like I has tasted something bitter which was somewhat true, saying her name left a sour taste in my mouth.

"Is she mean to you?" He asks.

"No, I just don't like chicks dating my brother." I say pouting.

"Attention hog." He scoffs walking past me.

"I am not I just don't want his heart getting broken." My voice rings with indifference. Even though his words aggravate me I follow him.

"How about over protective little sister?" Paul says looking down at me with a smirk.

"It's not like I'm the only one who's over protective. All my friends are, I got it from them!" I protest.

Paul just rolls his eyes and turns back around continuing his walk to wherever he's going. I smile fondly at how we're acting. It's funny how fast we got back to normal. Well it's not totally normal considering my new affections towards him. But still it was pretty close.

I stop thinking when I see we have arrived in the living room. Paul swings over the back of his couch landing on his back. The ancient couch gives a groan of protest at it's abuse, but by some miracle still keeps standing. One of Paul's legs hangs over the side while the other slightly hangs on the edge of the arm rest. His arms are behind his head serving as a pillow.

"What are you doing?" I ask cocking my head to the side as I look at him in confusion.

"Going to sleep." He mumbles.

"Then shouldn't you be in your bed?" I ask.

"Your sleeping there." He answers opening his eyes to look at me.

I almost melt under his stare. My knees feel like they might collapse from under me. But instead of looking away like I usually would I hold his gaze. Somehow I find the strength to move over to the couch. I position myself so I am sitting on the edge. My hands are on both side of me and I lean my weight on them. This way my eye contact with Paul is broken. Which is a good thing cause I felt like I'd faint under his intense eyes.

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed." I say placing my hands on my hips. "If anyone is sleeping on the couch I am."

"Like that's gonna happen." He says.

"Why don't we just share the bed?" I ask throwing my head back in exasperation.

"Your okay with that?" He asks shifting so he is sitting up.

"Why not we did it earlier?" I shrug.

"Thought that was a fluke." Paul says.

"It's not like I have any reason to worry. Unless you rape girls while they sleep." I say standing up and tugging his hands till he stands up.

With a sigh he stands. If not for my grip on his hand I would fallen on my ass. I right myself and guide him to his room. Once we get there I kick off my shoes like I had done the first time I put Paul to sleep. I fall onto his bed and pat the spot next to me smiling up at him. He shakes his head before slowly lying next to me. I bend over to get the blanket from the farther part of the bed. Pulling it over us both.

I notice that Paul is as far away as he can possibly be. I narrow my eyes at his odd behavior before scooting closer to him. My cheek is pressed to his hot skin and I instantly snuggle further into the warmth that always radiates off him.

"What are you doing?" He asks voice sounding a little strained.

"Using your chest as my heated pillow." I say looking up at him.

"I missed you." Paul sighs hand coming up to tangle itself in my hair.

"I missed you too." I say yawning at the end of my sentence.

"Go to sleep princess." Paul says.

"M'kay, goodnight Paul." I sigh in content. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Goodnight Skylar." He says.

Soon after he spoke those words I was out like a light.

* * *

This chapter is extra long. I just couldn't bring myself to cut it short. Anyways reviews are nice because they make me feel appreciated :).


	18. Hazel

It was Friday afternoon. I was leaning against the hood of Chase's black car as I stared up at the sky. The sky was Grey having reverted back to its usual dullness. Clouds passed over the sun bringing little gaps between the already dim sunshine. Best Friend by Auburn was blasting through my headphones and my foot taps along to the beat.

The song was bitter-sweet for me, okay, it was mostly bitter. But I couldn't stop listening to it even if it brought a frown to my face. It was on loop and was playing for the ninth time. All I could think about was Paul. My play list was starting to piss me off. It seemed every song I have is a love song! All of them made me think of Paul . For the last half hour I had either been crying or blushing.

I finally just skip the damn song. I stare intently at the screen making sure the next song to play isn't another damn love song. Instead it's a breakup song. I sigh figuring it's better than a love song. I hum along to Wide Awake.

I was waiting for Paul to get out of school. When we had woken up this morning he was planning on ditching school and hanging with me for the day. It's not like I had anything to do that was urgent. Especially since I wasn't going to college. Well I'm still going to college, just when I turn 17. Right now I was focused on making the Heaven's Garden flourish. But back to my point I didn't want him to miss school just to spend time with me.

But in order to get him to come he had made me promise to pick him up. Speaking of which the bell rings signaling the end of school. I reluctantly turn off my I-pod take the buds out my ears and shove it in my jean's pocket.

Soon the lot started filling with students. I don't bother scanning the crowd for Paul. It would be damn near impossible for me to see through this mob. All the students we're rushing to leave the prison more formally known as school. Each person eager to enjoy the weekend. They would no longer have a teacher watching their every move. Ah yes paradise at last.

I let my eyes close as I wait for Paul.

"Sky?" Without looking I know who it is. "What are you doing here?"

"You know a hi would be nice Brent." I say smiling.

"Yeah yeah hi and all that jazz. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Picking up Paul." I say simply.

I open my eyes to look at him. He is wearing black jeans, a plain white T, and a black jacket. His bangs we're parted in the middle so I could see a cut with stitches. His backpack is held by one hand. In his haste to leave school he must have forgotten to put it on. Which he should learn to do because he almost always looses the damn thing.

"You guys made up?" He asks his mouth agape. "When?"

"Yesterday afternoon." I say.

"Onyx and Pipe are gonna be pissed when they find out you didn't call them." He laughs.

"We fell asleep right after we made up. I woke up at like 12 something in the morning." I say.

"When has that stopped you girls from calling each other before?" He rolls his eyes.

"Never, but I was too tired to be bothered with much." I say.

"So does this mean you'll be more pleasant?" Brent says.

"What do you mean?" I say starting to frown.

"I mean you've been an emo since you started avoiding Paul. Which was stupid because you we're avoiding _him_." He says.

"I get it already! Jeesh where are the others?" I ask looking around.

"They had to get some stuff they'll be here in a second." No sooner did the words leave his mouth I see the rest of my friends.

I wave at them energetically. A face splitting grin spreading across my face. When they get directly in front of us they stop.

"Hey Sky." Chase says his eyes focused on his phone.

"Uh what's up with him?" I ask brow wrinkling at his behavior.

"He's texting some girl he met when he went to the movies with Tarry and I yesterday." Tuck laughs.

"Don't do that or you'll look like an old woman." Onyx clucks her tongue at me in disapproval.

I roll my eyes but unwrinkled my brow as she advises. Onyx always did know a thing or two about make up and stuff. If you wanted fashion advice or makeovers go to her. You'll look fantastic when she gets done with you.

"You never called me back yesterday." Pipe says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I called you yesterday morning." Pipe sighs.

"Oh sorry Caden brought home some bimbo, oops I mean girl named Daisy for lunch." I say.

"Bimbo? Caden usually likes girls with class." Brent says joining in on the conversation.

"Skylar is just being a jealous little sister. Daisy isn't anything special, but she's not bad either. But her body, god that girl is blessed." Chase mumbles.

"I resent that statement. And ewwww!" I groan.

"What? She is super sexy!" Chase says looking up from his phone. " Those legs alone are"

"La la la I can't hear you. La la la la la la I'm not listening." I say hands clasped firmly over my ears. When his lips stop moving and he goes back to texting I uncover them.

"She has a nice ass too." Chase says getting the last laugh.

"What the hell man?" Onyx says.

"What?" Chase says.

"You ogled your brother's girlfriend?" Pipe asks sounding disgusted.

"Sure I did." He says smiling.

"Must we explain what's wrong with this?" I ask.

"So your saying none of you girls have checked out a taken guy?" Chase asks.

"Sure we have but." Onyx starts.

"Nope you already said you did. You can't take it back." Tuck cuts in.

"Yeah not seeing a difference in a breach of morals." Chase scoffs.

"You look at other guys!" Brent asks Onyx.

"Oh you say that like you weren't drooling over the waitress from Denny's." Onyx says sticking her tongue out at him.

"I thought we we're over this!" Brent says.

"_Tell me why ain't nothing but a heartache."_

"Really dude Back Street Boys?" Chase says looking at Tucker. "Sometimes I wonder if you're as gay as you seem."

"I am not gay! I just happen to like the Back street boys." Tuck says before answering his phone. " Hey Dad, Serious? Hold on guys be right back." Tuck moves far enough away so we can no longer hear him.

"Why are you here anyways?" Pipe asks curiously.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Onyx says although she sounds suspicious.

"She's here to pick up Paul." Brent says.

I shoot him a dirty look. But he just looks back at me smirking. Not a bit of fear showing. That makes me want to hurt him.

"You made up?!" Piper and Onyx shout in union.

"Yes, Before you ask yesterday afternoon." I sigh.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Pipe whines.

"After we made up I fell asleep at Paul's house. When I woke up it was 12 am something."I say.

"And!? I don't care if it's 3 am in the morning! You have to keep us up to date with this stuff." Onyx screeches.

"Anyways what are you guys going to do over the weekend?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well tomorrow night we want to go to this new club that just opened down in Seattle. It's called Cloud 9. It's super exclusive but Brent got us all in."

"Because I've got connections." Brent says doing a retarded dance.

I raised my eyebrow at his oddness. He was acting really goofy. But then again he often acted childish. It was just part of what made him Brent.

"By all you mean me to." I say turning back to Onyx.

"Of course, but if you have plans." Onyx says.

"No I don't have any plans." I laugh.

"Awesome!" She says.

"So how you been?" Onyx asks rocking on her heels.

"Asi, asi, y tu?" I ask.

"Muy bien, gracias. So why you learning Spanish?" Onyx asks arms crossed giving me a quizzical look.

"Since I'm not going to college yet I'm focusing on learning other languages and running Heaven's Garden. Plus I can work on my social skills." I say.

"Better than just being a lazy bum." Chase says.

"You deserve a little break, after all you worked your ass off to graduate early. Your starting college when your 17 right?" Pipe asks.

"Uh huh." I nod my head.

My eyes scan over the area once again. The parking lot was still crowded and abuzz with human activity. Where is Paul, what could be taking so long ? Not that I wasn't having fun goofing around with my friends. But Paul should have come out of school by now. I tried to catch a glimpse of the exit, but some tall lanky boy was obstructing my vision.

I leaned over to the side to look at the entrance. The door opens but a girl comes out not Paul. I sigh and tell myself to chill out. Just when I'm about to straighten myself out I see Paul walking out along with Jared, Embry and Jacob.

"Hey guys I see Paul." This was my informal goodbye.

"We understand." Onyx smiles.

"Go get your man." Pipe grins hitting me on the back.

I stumble forward from the force of her friendly 'tap'. I flail my arms out at my sides to keep my balance. I was wearing a baby blue dress that went just below my knees, with white tights underneath. The sleeves were long and loose, although the rest was form-fitting but not tight. So I think I must look like a baby blue bird about to fly for the first time. Once my feet are firmly on the ground I give Pipe a dirty look. She just gives me a sheepish look as she scratches the back of her neck.

I roll my eyes in annoyance before blowing them all a kiss. Tuck makes a big show of putting it in his pocket. I giggle give them one last wave turn on my heels and walk towards the steps of the school. I have to weave my way through the small crowd that is now thinning out as people leave. Usually it takes 20 minutes for everyone to leave.

When I get close to the steps I'm about to call out to Paul when I see he is talking to a girl. I grit my teeth not liking the idea of another girl talking to Paul. Yes, I know this sounded possessive but I really didn't care. My hands clench at my sides to make tight fists. I stomp up the steps to angry to try to avoid the puddles of water to keep my wedge sandals dry. My only goal was to find out what was the name of the girl I needed to hurt.

"Hi Paul!" I chirp happily clasping my hands in front of me.

"Oh hi." He says.

My eyes narrow dangerously at the off-handed way he addresses me in. My lips push together to form a tight line. I take a deep breath reminding myself to keep calm. I cock my head to the side studying the girl in front of me. Her hair stops at her lower back. It's silky, shiny, straight as a needle and dark brown. I move to Paul's side so I can see more of her.

She has pretty wide brown eyes. Framing her eyes were small lashes. Her skin has not one blemish. Her face is oval-shaped and framed by blunt bangs. She is wearing skinny jeans, a pink T-shirt, and pink converse. Her lips were almost one straight thin line. She was stunningly beautiful. She was slightly shorter than Paul but still taller than me.

I had never done it before but I found myself comparing us. My lips had a slight bow and we're fuller than her's. My hair was mid back it was shorter but not by much. Her hair is flat, mine is curly and bouncy. My eyes are almond-shaped and brown. I was 5'3 and this girl could easily be 5'8. She had a pear figure while mine is an hourglass. She had bigger breasts than I do.

God, I don't even know her name yet and I'm comparing myself to her. Was I always this pathetic?

"Who is this?" I ask my voice less sweet and more clipped and controlled.

As I said this I inched towards Paul till my arm was brushing his. If I grabbed his hand that would be MUCH to obvious that I was getting jealous. I hope the smile I was giving her warned her to back off. She didn't look like she was all to charmed to meet me either.

"This is Hazel." Jared chimes in.

"How nice to meet you Hazel." I say sticking out my hand.

"Oh really the pleasure is all mine." She says taking my hand. I notice how she makes a big show of bending down to grab my hand.

As soon as she takes my hand I put enough strength in it to hurt. Apparently it does hurt because she flinched. After giving it a couple hard shakes I let her hand drop. She immediately cradles it in her other hand.

"Quite a grip you got there." She says laughing but her eyes showed nothing but hostility.

I smirk "Sorry it's just that I take karate and sometimes I use too much power in every day things."

"No harm done." She says.

"So what we're you talking about?" I ask looking at Paul.

"Nothing that really matters." Paul says.

Hazel shoots me a dirty look. " I have to go, Call me if you want to accept my offer." With that she flips her unnaturally straight hair and walks away.

I don't take my eyes of off her until she gets in her ugly orange car and drives away. What a fucking bitch. What did she mean by offer? If she meant date I think I'm going to go punch something, preferably her face.

"Sky you okay?" Embry asks placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh? I'm peachy absolutely peachy!" I say still thinking of bashing the chicks head in with a brick.

"You look kind of tense." Jacob says grinning.

Then I realize my hands are still in fists. I unclench them and see I have shallow claw marks in my palms. I blush slightly embarrassed. I massage my now sore palms with a pout.

"That's because I am upset work was hectic at the shop today. One of the employees screwed up the orders and gave a customer flowers they we're allergic to. " I say. "What offer was _Hazel _talking about?" Steering the conversation to get some answers about why any girl would dare talk to my best friend.

"She asked me out." Paul says simply, he looked bored and a little irritated.

I knew it. I freaking knew it! I had tried to prepare myself for this situation. I mean Paul was very cute. He was bound to get a girlfriend sometime. Did I even have the right to be angry? No, no I did not, he was just my friend. I was his buddy that just so happened to be a girl. It's not his fault I started to like him.

I can't even direct my anger at him without seeming suspicious. I have no right to mess with his love life. Even if he knew about my crush it wouldn't change much. Just be cause I like him doesn't mean he has to. And I don't want to ruin are friendship or pressure him into getting romantically involved with me.

So my choices are spill the beans or sit back and watch Paul date. And as much as it pains me to say this I choose the last option. I was like a 12-year-old girl with her first crush. He needed someone more romantically mature than I am. I don't think he'd be happy with me. And I'd rather it be miserable than him.

I wasn't going to act super encouraging or happy about him getting back in the game. I wouldn't be able to act that well. But I also wasn't going to be a bitch about it. It's his right as a human being to try to find a mate. I don't get to have a tantrum because I'm not the one he wants.

"Are you going to say yes?" I ask.

"No." He says meeting my gaze.

I barely stopped myself from doing the victory dance. But I didn't have enough will power to stop the grin. I felt like skipping through a field of flowers. Laughing merrily as I stuck pins through a voodoo doll of Hazel. It's too late to back track and not act happy about this. They've already seen my shit eating grin.

"Why not?" I ask my body relaxing as the threat of Paul dating was gone. _For now._

"Not sure if you noticed but she's a bitch. And she tries hiding that by acting sweet." He says rolling his eyes.

"Oh trust me I noticed." I hiss glancing back at the spot where her car had been. When I look back at Paul he's smiling.

"What?" I ask a little more forcibly then necessary.

"It's nothing." He says.

"Let's get going I want to get the tutoring thing out the way. Then we can go to dinner my treat." I say. His face lights up at the promise of food and I giggle.

"See you guys later." Paul says turning back to the others.

"Have fun." Jared says.

Embry and Jacob had become engaged in a conversation that included superheros or something. Apparently this was interesting enough for them to ignore us.

"Bye." I laugh.

Me and Paul walk over to my car. I say bye to Tuck who is the only one of my friends still here. After that I get in the car start it up and pull out lot.

The longer we sat in the car the more awkward it got. I tried searching for a reason the air crackled with tense energy. Then it hit me, it was deathly silent. Paul and I always talked when we came near each other. You couldn't get us to shut up if are lives depended on it. So of course us just sitting next to each other totally soundless is awkward.

I tried passing it off as our very recent reunion. But it didn't feel like that was the issue. I squirm in my seat as my fingers tapped the steering wheel. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips. And not the good kind that usually accompanied Paul's presence. These we're pure nerves.

When I stop at a red light I turn to him. He was staring out the window with such intensity that I had to wonder what he was looking at. But then I notice the glazed over, far away look. His eyes flicker over to me and his mouth opens to speak.

"The light turned green." He says.

"Oh." I sigh just a bit disappointed.

I step on the gas and the car starts moving forward once more. I try hard to keep my eyes on the road. But they keep landing on Paul. Finally I can't take it anymore.

"Paul what's wrong?" I ask.

I watch him from the corner of my eye. For a moment it looks like he's going to lie to me.

"The truth please." I say emphasizing the word truth.

He sits up straighter and stops staring out the window. Instead his gaze fixes on me. And for another couple of minutes we slip back into quiet.

"Even with how close we've gotten your still so difficult." He says.

I don't talk just wait for him to finish.

"We hate each other, we're best friends, you avoid me, you come back, and then!"

"And then what?" I ask.

A long pause hangs in the air before he speaks again.

"I got an A in English." Paul says switching the subject.

I allow him to do this seeing how strange he's acting. I was going to face are other issues later. But not when are friendship is still so fragile. It was like a glass doll, one little tap and it would shatter into a million pieces. You could never fix it, you could only try to replace it. But my friendship with Paul was way to special to lose. If it broke I'd break with it.

From there we keep up a steady flow of chatter. It wasn't as natural as before but it was a start. A start I was gladly willing to take. Soon things would be back to normal. And even if Paul gets a girlfriend. Even if my feelings get stronger for him. Even if he'll never like me back I'll never abandon our friendship again. Because it was too precious a thing to give up.

* * *

Another long chapter. I have waited forever to make Sky get possessive again. I think it's funny.


	19. That's why they call it Crush

My eyes scanned over the racks of lace and silk. I think my body language looked normal. But even if it did my heavy blush is a dead give away of my embarrassment. My left hand comes up to rub my arm in a uncomfortable gesture. If my female companions could sense how off I felt (Which they probably could) they didn't show it. They just continued on looking through the stacks and chatting, as if my total absence from 'girl time' was normal.

I had never felt like this before. Sure it had been funny too talk about how cute panties are. But it had never felt this weird.

When we had first walked into Victoria Secret's I hadn't thought much of it. It was always the first store we went in as a group. Whether we needed anything from it or not. It was a tradition for us. One we had set in place since we we're 13 years old. If I had known how awkward I'd feel I would have played sick and stayed home.

How was I to know that bras would make me so flustered? It wasn't the actual undergarments it was the thoughts that came with them. At first I had walked around seeing the new items, sniffing the perfumes, usual stuff. Then one black bra with red polka dots and matching booty shorts caught my eye. After I had checked the price to see if it was decent, well as decent as Vs can get. I tried finding my size.

Then out of the blue I thought. I wondered "Maybe Paul will like these". My initial reaction was too drop them out of my hand like they had burned me. My second reaction was to think what the hell? I had _never_ _remotely _thought anything like that before. Sure I had crush on the guy. And since I was new to the whole crush business.

I wasn't sure if thinking like that was all that normal. And like hell I was going to ask my friends that. They would just grin at me like the Cheshire cat and tease me about liking Paul. Which is right but I didn't need it broadcast ed. Especially considering the audience we had.

Kim and Emily had tagged along with us on our little trip. Paul had asked me to take them. I had know idea why but I didn't bother asking. He always seemed to want me too hang out with his friends. Most of the time it was entertaining.

Right now the added people to the group made me freeze up with unexplainable and slightly irrational terror. When I'm nervous I was like a open book. An open book that could be read by even the most oblivious of people. And all my friends, unluckily for me are extremely observant.

So I just stood in a corner of the store. As far away from the girls as possible. As I attempted and failed to stop looking like a deer in the headlights. Trying to avoid looking at the clothing was proving to be almost as hard. When you know you shouldn't look at something it made you to look more.

But even not looking at the clothes didn't stop the thoughts of Paul. They had already started and once they did it took forever for them to stop. If they stopped at all. I let out a angry huff of air. Stupid crush, stupid thoughts, stupid amazing Paul.

"What are you doing?" I look up too see Kim standing directly in front of me.

Her gaze was so analytical, so piercing that it made me grimace. But why wouldn't she stare at me? I was standing in a corner, eyes closed tight, hands clenched at my sides. And probably mumbling to myself like I often do when I think to hard. To put it simply I must look like a fucking psychopath.

I lick my lips that have suddenly become dry. And at the same time I try to stop my thoughts of Paul. Quite frankly they we're only flustering me further. Right when I open my mouth to speak. My dear friend Onyx magically materializes out of nowhere, _like_ _all_ _my_ _friends_ _seem_ _to_ _do_.

"Don't worry about her. She must have been thinking of Paul." After the sentence is out of her mouth she bursts into a evil cackling laugh. A laugh a witch in a old Disney movie would use.

My eyes narrow and I make a promise to get revenge. Of course she would make a Paul joke in front of Kim. Because she likes to blatantly ignore details like her being Jared's girlfriend. And Jared being one of Paul's best friends. And Kim telling Jared _everything. _I'm 96% sure that Jared would tell Paul (If not all of Sam's group) and they'd all have a good laugh at my expense. And afterward Paul would think me a stalker and start dating Hazel.

I would become a lonely, bitter, old lady. And to fill the void of the only guy I had ever liked I'd adopt 20 cats. Eventually I'd go so crazy that I would start talking to them like they're people... Okay maybe the last couple parts won't happen. But they could... If I liked cats.

"We're you thinking of Paul?" Kim asks. I catch the sly tone to her voice.

"No!" Damn it I answered way too fast to be normal. "I was thinking of a nightmare I had of Caden and Daisy kissing." I say after.

"Sky I've met Daisy she isn't that bad." Onyx says.

"Yes she is. You don't have to see your brother sucking face with some chick on the couch." I whine.

"No I don't, because my brother moved out to go to college. But before that I had too see it very often. Was it pleasant? Not a chance, but he was happy that made me begrudgingly happy. Why can't you be begrudgingly happy like me?" Onyx says before breaking off into a fit of giggles at the end.

"Glad you think the permanent destruction of my brain is funny." I roll my eyes and shove her lightly.

This only makes her laugh harder. I pout crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't usually mind her teasing but I was feeling a bit sensitive at the moment.

"What made Onyx go into a giggle fit?" Pipe says also appearing like a ghost. I was really unaware of others today.

"Me." I growl my pout increasing some.

"You guys are so immature." Pipe says putting her hand on her hip. But she can't hide the grin on her face. "Why are you all over here? Me and Em we're looking for you."

"Em and I." I say.

"Grammar Nazi." Pipe says.

"Shoot me."

"Maybe I will." She challenges back.

"No you wouldn't." I scoff.

Pipe and I stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Your right I love you too much." Pipe says grinning again. "Em I found them!" Pipe says.

Not too long after that Em appears. This time I'm prepared for her arrival so it doesn't scare the crap out of me.

"Come on you guys I want to check out." Emily says.

We all nod and start over to the cash register. On my way there I pass by a golden night gown with a silk like material. Whether it actually is silk is up for debate. It looks like it would go just above my knees. I grab it before hurrying to meet the others at the front.

* * *

"You should by those shoes, they match that orange dress you have at home." Onyx says.

"They do?" I ask peering down at the heels curiously. "Which one?"

"The one with the flowing skirt right below the knees. Strapless, you wear it with a black sash."

"Oh that one." I say placing a finger to my chin as my mind conjures a picture." I think I will. Besides I need some more heels. I just broke a pair. They matched almost every dress." I sigh.

"You look so sad you might have a funeral for them." Emily laughs.

"I already did. I invited my family but they wouldn't come. Apparently I''m the only one that truly loved them." I say dabbing at nonexistent tears.

We all have a good laugh over my little joke. I stay with the easy going banter for a while, but eventually fade back into my loner state. My thoughts turning to what type of jeans fit me best. My closet has been getting a bit scarce. But I'm not the type to go out and buy a big old wardrobe all at once. I like to spread my shopping trips out.

My mind goes in and out of the conversation. Being just enough aware of it to offer my thoughts on certain things. At least until this was said.

"Anyways, did you hear what happened to Hazel?" My interest spikes from this change of topic.

"Uh what happened?" I ask Kim trying not to sound too interested.

"She got into a car accident." At the other girls collective gasps of horror she quickly adds." Don't worry she's alive. She's pretty scratched up but alive." Kim says.

I'm not sure to be sad or happy. Not ecstatic happy, just happy. I won't have to worry about her flirting with my Paul for a while. I know in this type of situation it's wrong to be happy. No matter how hurt they got. But from the short time I had talked to her she had acted like a bitch. Not that I had been any better.

I step into the dressing room to take off a skirt that was too short for my tastes. It brought new meaning to the word mini skirt. My friends voices become slightly muffled from the little stall but I can still hear.

"I never liked Hazel much but that's too bad." Pipe says. Leave it too Pipe to say something like that.

"I don't know her but that still sucks. Know what she broke?" Em asks.

"Uh two ribs, her arm and left foot. I know this is gunna sound bad, like really _really_ bad, but I'm not all that sorry about it." Kim says.

Kim just made me feel better about myself. I step out the dressing room. I smooth out the plaid red and white shirt. The dark bell bottoms I wore with it we're a nice match.

"Why?" Onyx asks not in a judgmental way, just curious. At the same time she gives me a thumbs up for the outfit.

"Because the girl was evil. I spent most of high school trying to avoid that bitch! She had a thing for Jared. She was his girlfriend before he started working for Sam. Never got over the fact that he dumped her." She does a little eye roll before going on."She was so heart broken she laid off me for a while. Almost every day she'd make a huge fool out of herself by begging him to take her back. But when I started dating him." She shivers a little.

"She made a full come back. She took extra care too make every moment of my life hell. Jared only found out when I was at home crying. I hadn't gone to school that day. I didn't go the day after either. But when he finally got me to come back Hazel didn't even look at me." Kim says.

"So now she's going after Paul." I say glaring at my reflection in the mirror. Silently compering myself to her again. Maybe she is a bit prettier than me.

"Yeah, she's trying to make Jared jealous or something. How'd you know?" Kim asks.

"About a week and a half ago I went to pick up Paul from school. So I waited for him. When he finally comes out of school or at least when I see him. There Hazel is just flirting away!" I take a deep breath when I hear how mad I sound. But I can't help it, the memory makes me absolutely livid.

"The exchange we had wasn't very friendly. Apparently she had asked Paul out. He said no, thank god." I hiss.

I turn to look at the others when they don't say anything else. Emily is smiling in a almost coy way. Pipe is giving me this 'Told you so' look. Onyx is snickering and Kim is just grinning. I stand there for a second confused until I remember what I said. It's much too late though. But I can still try.

"I mean he's way too good to end up with such a bitch. Especially one that's using him to make some other guy jealous, when it's clear neither wants her. I wouldn't wish her on any guy. She was a total ugh. Poor Jared he had to date her. But he has you now Kim so guess that makes up for his previous hell." I add shrugging.

The weird looks don't go away. We all just sit there totally still. All of them watching me looking like hungry predators. I mumble some gibberish before diving into the dressing room. I slip out of the clothes. And put on my original clothes. I can hear hushed whispers from outside my little room. I can't hear the words but I know they must be discussing my slip up. I sink to the floor trying not too cry. I really didn't want anyone to know. But in all honesty it was obvious. I'm surprised Paul doesn't know yet... What if he does.

"_Shit_." I cuss letting my head fall in my hands.

If it's so obvious to everyone else. Why couldn't the object of my affection also know. _Stupid_, _stupid_, _stupid_. You just had to be the stereotypical girl that falls for her best friend. Didn't you Skylar

Wait, if he knows about my crush then why hasn't he done anything yet? Piper said he likes me. But liking someone is fleeting, when I didn't show any interest he must've given up. Or he only thought of me as a friend from the beginning. After all why should he have thought any different.

For a second I try to think which is worse. But I give up almost instantly. Both are equally bad. Because they both arrive at the same outcome.

Paul not liking me back. I thought I had prepared for the heart ache of realizing he wouldn't. Of realizing he _couldn't_ love someone so full of imperfections.

I had explored every possibility at great length. But actually coming to the conclusion, not it being just a possibility but a fact. That hurt like only one kind of pain could. The pain only love could bring and only love could stop.

I'm torn between sobbing my heart out or just turning off. I wish I was a robot, then I wouldn't be in love. Well I wouldn't be _falling_ in love with someone who doesn't even _like_ me. Guess that's why they call a crush a crush. Because someone always gets crushed in the end.

I gather myself off the floor. Picked up the clothes I had chosen to buy and opened the door. As soon as I did the girls jumped away from each other like they had been caught doing drugs. I barely glance at them before walking to the front to ring up my purchases.

As soon as she's done I haul up the big bag she put my stuff in and almost sprint out the store. But I didn't want my friends to see me like this. They would worry themselves half to death when I cry. My eyes blinking rapidly as I tried not too cry right now. It was hard to do, a couple of tears managed to leak out and show the world what a broken girl Skylar Autumn O'Harris is on the inside.

Sometimes the emotional pain Paul brought with him just wasn't worth the hurt. This was one of those times.

I feel somebody grab onto my shoulder preventing me from moving any further. I don't turn around knowing it's one of my friends.

"Sky what the hell? You made me run in high heels!" Onyx exclaims.

"Skylar what's wrong?" Emily asks. Her voice was the closest so she must be the one holding my shoulder.

"Sky what's going on?" Pipe asks sounding close to tears.

She couldn't even see my face but she knew I was crying. That girl can read anyone. Especially me because I'm such an open book. But the ironic part is I can't even read myself. And when I did manage too it seemed written like a foreign language. And everyone else was telling me what it said but I never listen. I'm too stubborn too. I'm a stubborn dumb ass. With a head as thick and hard as a rock.

"What happened we we're just so happy?" Kim asks.

"Paul happened, Okay!" I say yanking free of Emily's grip.

I started running again. I ignored the sounds of my friends calling me. I pretended not too hear their pleas for me too wait. And I was amazed at how easy it was. Maybe it was so easy because I had one goal. And that goal is too get home. Home, where I can cry over my wounded heart in peace. So I can grieve over my first love before it even became one. So I can lay and bed and try not to think of my broken, but not gone (wish as I might) crush.

* * *

Hope you liked. And don't worry the storm shall end soon and a rainbow shall appear. How long the storms lasts depends on how cruel I feel while I'm writing. MWAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHA. There is no end to my evil -_-. Read and review. Also who is your favorite couple (I'm curious, tell me 0.0) ? Or a couple you want to see happen/have more of.


	20. Is that Romance in the Air: Part 1

At first I had cried. I didn't do anything but cry. And that just fine with me. The painful in takes of breath that came before the wails of pain didn't allow me to think. My body was aching telling me to stop.

But I kept at it because if If stopped crying I would think. And if I started thinking I'd end up at Paul. Because that's always where my thoughts went.

Paul is my curse and greatest gift. My weakness and my strength. He was my heaven and damnation all at the same time. How was I supposed to cope with the loss of something that wasn't mine?

But it had been something I always craved. Even when I didn't know what I desired. I wanted the passion, the madness that came with Paul. Everyone loves to be loved. Whether or not its real is trivial as long as it's _there_.

But mine wasn't there, it had been, but I'd rather he just hate me than love me like a buddy. I should have settled for Caden. I missed feeling nothing at all. The lack of sparks in everything. With only those dim moments of happiness. The ones you always expect to never happen again, but are pleasantly surprised when they do.

It was better than feeling everything hate, love, peace and chaos. Every part of me conflicted when near Paul. One part of me still wanted to resist him, resist my need for him. While the other just wanted to sink into the pandemonium of Paul and be at peace. Nothing made sense with him or without him. But nothing ever actually makes sense. We just tell ourselves life makes sense to sleep at night.

But I couldn't even tell myself that lie. Because my life was one big old mess. Paul was like a raging wildfire. He burns down the places I hide. He destroys everything I pretend to be, until my mask burns away like paper. He strips me down to the bone till the only thing that is left is me. Not a mask I hide behind, but me.

And that scares me, because he knows too much. But I can't run. Even if I could where would I go? I'm surrounded by fire. And I realize even though he has freed me from myself now I am trapped by him. Never to be truly free. But when the fire retreats I find myself running after it. Because freedom is scary. I call to it until it traps me once more. And this time I don't panic. I just sit there enjoying the blazing warmth.

At the moment I was outside of the fire. I was not chasing after it. Instead I was stopping to survey the damage it had caused to my soul, heart and mind. Everything was burnt to the ground. The ground seemed to only be made of ashes, the ashes of who I once was.

They we're still warm and certain embers still glowed. And I would watch as they too slowly went out. Until finally there was no warmth from the fire, and no hiding place. I wasn't sure if I should resent the fire or thank it.

I was left in a bare wasteland. And finally I just fell to the ground and a cloud of ashes floated up around me. They began spinning around me making my hair whip about wildly like some thrashing wild animal. I closed my eyes shut tight and when the wind stopped and the smell of smoke left I opened them.

I was back in my bedroom. I clutched my wet pillow close. When I took a deep breath it smelt of tears. I keep going in and out of a dream like state. It wasn't exactly pleasant but my body felt exhausted. I couldn't do much to stop it.

All the while my heart-felt like it's being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. At one point this morning I had almost called Paul to talk to him. To tell him how sad I was. But then I realized he didn't like me back, I got so angry I threw my phone across the room. Luckily It had landed in my hamper so it didn't break.

Not that I care if it does or doesn't. That's a lie, now I wish the dumb thing would break. I had ten minute breaks in between my phone ringing. Minus at night, then the only people who called are the girls. But it was in the afternoon. Just when school got out.

So my phone was basically being bombarded with texts and calls. If I bothered to check most would be from Paul. That is if he hasn't found a girl prettier and smarter to replace me. That shouldn't be to hard to find since I suck. My thoughts only made me want to cry more.

I had finally run out of tears. But I still have plenty of self-pity. So I just continued to cling to my damp pillow and rocked. I was shaking with silent tears that could no longer come. It hurt to breath, both physically and emotionally. Because I know breathing is what is keeping me in this world. And at the moment I wanted that to stop. Living is painful. The proof of this was in every breath I took. It was like a freezing knife of reality saying 'I'm still not done with you'.

I wasn't anything special. Many girls had gone through the same thing and hadn't snapped like a twig. But Paul wasn't like any guy. He was special, and very well could have been my soul mate. How ironic is it that my soul mate didn't even want me. Maybe I'm just unlovable? This was entirely likely. And it made me want to crawl in a hole and rot.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I growl and throw the covers over my head. As I tried ignoring who ever was knocking my anger kept growing. The longer I ignored them the louder they got. The air under the covers was getting warmer. My choppy and sudden gasps of air we're increasing. It felt like I was suffocating.

"WHAT?!" I scream sitting up.

"Someone is here to see you." I think it's Chase.

"Tell the girls to go away." I say.

"Why are you being so difficult?" I can hear him sigh. Followed by a couple of thuds. He must be banging his head on the door.

Wow he's dramatic. Hahahaha like I'm one to talk. I always go to extremes. Right now is a perfect example. I was crying my eyes out for almost no reason at all. Paul is only a guy, there are plenty of other fish like him in the sea. But I don't want anyone else I want Paul. I suddenly felt like bashing my head on the wall to.

Maybe going into your room and crying about guys is natural? I mean Taryn did it. Taryn is a good person to compare situations with. Seth was her first crush and Paul was mine. She didn't get with Seth and she fell apart. I don't get Paul I fall apart. But she was 14 and I was 16. I'm supposed to be more mature about this stuff. Oh forget it, I don't want to be mature I want to wallow in my misery.

But I could use a friend now. Someone to talk too about my troubles.

"Fine, send who ever it is in." I say.

"What?"

"Send in who ever it is." I say louder so he can hear.

"Great! Wait do you want to know who it is first?" He asks.

"No." I answer.

I listen as his footsteps slowly move away from my door. Climbing out of my bed takes a lot of effort but I manage. I quickly unlock the door before dragging towards my bed again. Instead of climbing into bed like I want I sit down on my trunk and watch the door. Quietly waiting for someone to come in.

My eyes drift around the room lazily, occasionally settling on one item before moving on. For once today my head was blissfully empty. No sooner do I think this the emptiness is invaded by thoughts of Paul. It was as if I wasn't allowed to stop thinking of him.

I find myself not minding very much though. Thinking of him calms me down even when it was him to make me so hysterical in the first place. I let myself to think of his beautiful eyes. They we're so nice and warm.

After more than seven minutes with nobody entering my room I begin to wonder if I was hallucinating Chase coming to my door. I might have been. My eyes immediately focus on the door when I hear it open. My eyes widen as soon as I see who it is. Why me god?

We stay there staring for a second. Neither of us breathing or moving an inch. Paul looked very confused. Why he was confused was beyond me. Maybe because I was shooting him a death glare colder than Alaska? That was probably why.

Fed up with the silence I open my mouth "What more could you possibly want from me Paul?" I ask. Instead of sounding angry like I wanted it too sound it came out as broken/ sad. The emotions I wasn't letting my face show.

"What are you talking about?" He asks stepping forward.

I down cast my eyes no longer wanting to look at him. I am ashamed of myself. I had tried to get rid of the ache in my heart the last two days to no avail. But then he comes walking in and it just starts going away. Just like magic! I was too dependent on him, on the happy feelings he gave me.

"It's a simple question really. I asked what more could you possibly get from me? What part of me haven't you taken?" I ask I looking back up at him. I wasn't going to burst into tears and run into his arms. I refused to, because I don't need him. I don't need any guy.

He stopped walking towards me now. His expression had changed to unreadable. But the way he was watching me was creepy. Like he could stare straight into my mind and see every thought, every wish and desire.

When he says nothing I just get off my trunk and move to the middle of the room. The ache in my heart immediately comes back. But I didn't care. At the moment I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"You left again." He says. He doesn't sound mad. He sorta sounds amused. Oh glad he finds my pain funny.

"Remember how you said that you had something you wanted to tell me but couldn't?" He asks.

"No I do not." I say crossing my arms.

"You told me when you apologized. Ring a bell?"

I think back to the time but the memory is kind of fuzzy. I wasn't thinking all that properly just like how I always am around Paul. I shake my head slowly.

"Well since then I've tried figuring out what you wanted to tell me. But it was never that urgent a priority. When you stopped talking to me the _second_ time, I decided whatever makes you avoid me is serious. So I asked your friends." He says trailing off allowing me to grasp what he was saying.

My mind slowly works through the information. As soon as I realize what he said I start to panic. My heart is beating a million times per second and feels like it will burst right out my chest. I clear my throat and tentatively ask.

"And what did they say?"

He is slowly moving towards me now. As he gets closer I start to fidget. I pull at the hem of my shirt and look down. He has stopped about a foot in front of me. His eyes are watching my every move like a hawk. I don't have to look up to know that. I can feel his gaze on me, burning and unwavering.

"Chase, Brent and Tuck wouldn't tell me anything. So I asked Piper about it. She told me something and I want you to tell me if it's true. Can you do that for me?" Paul asks.

I open my mouth to respond but find my voice is gone. So instead I just nod quickly. A second goes by before a warm hand cups my chin and guides my head to look at him. My gaze stays rooted to the floor. My cheeks we're burning hotter than the sun. I know what he was going to ask. I was trying to decide If I should lie or tell the truth.

His hands move down to hold my own.

"Sky can you look at me please?" I slowly do as he asks despite my embarrassment.

"She said that you like me. Is that true or not?" He asks.

"W-what I-if it i-is true?" I manage to get out. I wasn't totally willing to just outright say it.

"I don't know. I have to know if it's true first?" He says smiling.

I find myself relaxing just a bit at his playfulness.

" I'll tell you my answer. **But** you have to answer my question." I say.

He nods. I take a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. I missed looking into them. They're so comforting. His face is patient, which is a difficult thing for Paul to be.

"I like you." I say my voice barely a whisper. But somehow he hears me anyways. The reaction I thought I'd get and the reaction I got are totally different.

I freeze as a soft pair of lips kiss my forehead and arms wrap around my waist pulling me into a warm chest. My feet aren't really touching the ground more like hovering above it. His head moves to bury itself in the crook of my neck. Paul's warm breathe on my neck tickled and made me squirm slightly. His hug was so tight I could barely breath.

But I was to relieved that he didn't seem to hate me for liking him to care about that. I was to relived to be back in his arms to care about much of anything. There only seemed to be Paul and I. The rest of the world had slowed down to give us this one perfect moment together.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that." He mumbles.

What I think is accidental movement of his lips against my skin cause me to shiver. It felt just a bit too nice. And at the moment I wanted to keep the ability to talk and think.

"You have?" I ask slowly.

"Of course I have." He says pulling back to look at me.

His smile looks like he won the lottery and hit his Mom with a car all in the same day. It made my heart beat faster if it was possible. I'm pretty sure it was unhealthy for it to beat this fast. I found the same smile spreading on my face.

"So you like me?" I ask wishing to have it confirmed.

"You really are that oblivious." He mumbles.

"Hey buddy watch it." I say hitting his chest lightly. But even I have to laugh.

"To answer you question I don't like you. I got past like a long time ago. I love you Skylar." He says resting his forehead against mine.

If I hadn't been happy before I am now. Wait no that's complete and utter joy! I kiss his cheek softly. For god knows how long we just stand there soaking in the happiness that radiated off the other. My hands running through his hair slowly.

"Uh Paul can you put me down?" I ask shyly.

The result is getting one of his deep booming laughs. He does as I ask and my feet touch the ground a moment later. This breaks are embrace. I take his hand and pull him over to my bed. After we both sit down I decide to ask.

"What does this make us Paul?" I ask.

"Well whatever you want us to be." He says.

"So if I said I wanted us to stay friends" I stop because the words almost felt like a cuss on my lips.

"We'd stay friends." He finishes for me.

"And if I wanted more." I say.

"I'd go brag to my friends about having the best girlfriend in the world."

_Awwww_

"But I want to do this the proper way." He says.

"And what is this proper way?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asks.

"Sure, I will." I laugh. "When?"

"How about now?" He says.

"Good a time as any. Just let me get changed." I say standing up/

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" He asks looking me up and down.

"Paul I'm wearing Grey sweatpants and Caden's old T-shirt."

"You make anything pretty." He says.

"Stop I'm going to blush." I whine.

"I like it when you blush it let's me know I'm saying the right thing." He winks and stands up. "I'll wait downstairs while you get dressed." He says kissing me on the cheek then leaving.

It takes a second of what just happened to sink in. I went from having the worst day ever to going on a date with Paul. How'd that happen? I shrug not really caring how it happened. I'm just glad it did. It was like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Paul loves me. How he could love someone so imperfect is beyond me, but I'm glad he does.

Skylar Autumn Lahote, Mrs. Lahote. Playing with the different variations of my name with his. I wonder if we'll get far enough for me to be called Mrs. Lahote? Oh no, no negativity now. And with that I begin busying myself with preparing for my date.

I'm so excited!

* * *

There I have fulfilled your wish for them to be together. I can't wait to write the actual date. You guys aren't the only one who's been waiting for this. Anyways this is the 20th chapter for my story. Farther than I have gone with any story. CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! Come and celebrate with me people! Partying with strobe lights. If you couldn't tell I just had a red Bull. It gives you wings!


	21. Is that Romance in the Air: Part 2

Okay every preconceived thought I had of dates being boring. And who killed that idea? Paul of course! I was having the best time of my life. Nothing could ever top this date. Well maybe going on a second one could.

"What are you thinking of Babe?" Paul asks taking my hand.

Oh my god he just called me Babe. Is that the sound of my heart or a drum? What an easy question with a simple answer. You, I'm always thinking of you. Whether I want to or not. And I am _loving_ it!

"How wonderful you are." I answer.

The smile he shoots me melts me heart. It almost sends me into a fit of giggles. Thankfully I manage to look away with a blush and a smile.

The whole date had gone like this. Us trading words of adoration and staring at each other like idiots. I think this was fine with him because he hadn't tried to start a real conversation yet. And my brain isn't working well enough to try anything but look at him.

The first thing we had done was go to a movie, a movie that I don't know the plot of. I don't even remember the name. It might have been a action movie. Anyways we had been too busy whispering and making jokes to watch.

We had just gotten into his car. Or maybe it had been longer. I can't really tell my sense of time is pretty deluded. All I know is that I'm spending time with Paul. Must I be aware of anything else?

"If anyone is the sweet one in this relationship it's you." He says.

This is how girls fall for him. I knew he was a sweet talker. He had too be with all the girls he had under his spell. But this was ridiculous. How could he be so amazing. It was like he knew every word I wanted him to say. He would hold my hand at just the right moment. He's turning me into a big old glob of girly goo.

This time I can't help the little giggle that escapes me. My cheeks feel warmer and I glance at Paul from the corner of my eye. He is looking from me to the road, with a big grin. I find a smile spreading to my face also, smiles must be contagious today.

"Oh Paul." I say a dreamy sigh escaping my lips before looking out the window.

"Are you hungry?" He asks suddenly.

"Um a little." I say.

"How does Sue's diner sound?"

"You just read my mind." I laugh.

"Sue's it is.' He says.

After a couple more rounds of jokes. And compliments words with enough sugar to give you diabetes. I turn on the radio. I flick through the channels rather mindlessly before this song.

"_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun."_

"Oh my god this song is amazing." I gush."Now that your close I feel like coming undone." I sing along.

"You like Taylor Swift?" Paul asks.

"No duh I like Taylor Swift." I scoff. "What about you?"

"She's alright I guess. Just not my style of music." He shrugs.

"Yeah you prefer rock or metal." I say.

"Exactly. Taylor also doesn't hit many high notes. The range of notes she can sing is limited. She's gotten better though." He says.

"Okay I'll give you that." I grumble. "Any female singer that you do like?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"Uh, I have a couple but my favorite is Amy lee." He says.

"I love Amy lee!" I say.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yeah her voice is chill inducing. Why wouldn't I like her?"

"The singers you talk about are people like Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. All of those people are pop singers. Amy Lee is _not_ a pop singer." He says.

"I can like other genres of music. I actually like a couple of rock bands or alternative rockish bands. Like Skillet, Thirty seconds to mars, I like a couple of My chemical romance songs. I like tons of stuff. The only type of music I don't _love_ is opera. And I still like some of those songs." I say.

"I just fell in love with you a little more." He says. We both laugh for a second. "What's your favorite song ever?"

"That is so hard to answer. I'm going to answer that question by genre. For rock it's This is war by Thirty seconds to Mars."

"Nice." He says.

"For pop it's Underwater Breathing by Marie Digby. For contemporary/pop it's Calling You by Celine Dion. For R&B it's Be Without You by Mary J. Blige. For country it's Gunpowder and Lead I forgot the girl who wrote it though. How about you?"

"Do all girls like Celine Dion?"

"I don't know. All my girlfriends like her. We even went to a concert once. It was mind blowing." I say.

I laugh when he rolls his eyes.

"To answer your question. I just like when music is good. I mostly listen to stuff like Hip hop, R&B, and different types of rock. My favorite song in general is anything by AC/DC."

"That is not answering the question."

"Okay, Highway To Hell." He chuckles.

"That song is alright. But I think Back in Black is better. If we're talking about best song they wrote it's Back in Black."

"Not even gonna hide my shock that you know that band."

"Is my good taste in music really that shocking to you?" I ask.

"I remember when you said Miley Cyrus has good songs. After that I thought you didn't know what music is." He grins as I hit his arm.

We continue like this joking, playing and teasing all the way to the diner. Paul gets out the truck. Before I can do the same he's on my side opening the door for me. I sit there staring at him. He got there fast. Not kind of fast, I mean _really _fast. Shaking off the strangeness I allow him to help me out of the truck.

We make a mad dash to the door. Paul is holding his jacket above our heads to avoid us getting to wet from the rain. We make it inside me panting from the sudden activity and him watching me with a smug grin.

"What?" I ask him.

"Getting a bit slow there Granny." He says.

"Oh shut up." I say trying to glare but end up laughing along with him.

"Hello Paul." I look up to see a lady who looks like she's in her thirties.

She had longish Black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. The average for girls in La, Push. But her eyes are bright like a little fire is lit behind them. Just from the way her body is positioned you can tell that she is a strong woman. Her presence demands some sort of respect. All this mixed together makes me think I know her.

I stare at her in confusion. I've seen her before but can't conjure a name.

"Hi Sue." Paul answers.

Oh she's Sue Clearwater The owner of the diner. Sometimes I see her when I come to eat here. And she's Seth's Mother... How awkward.

"Who is this pretty young lady?" She asks looking at me.

"This is Skylar." Paul says arm draping over my shoulder. The warmth melts away the cold I was previously feeling. I can't help but to move closer to him.

"I've heard so much about you." Sue says smiling at me. She look between me and Paul for a second. "So are you to finally dating?"

"Yep." I bite my lip to keep from giggling at his excited tone.

Finally, has she heard about us before? How is that even possible?

"How do you guys know each other?" I ask smiling back.

"I'm on the council." She answers. "Come on let me show you to a table." She says walking away and motioning for us to follow.

She leads us to a table with two chairs. Paul pulls out mine before sitting in his. Isn't he a gentlemen?

"A waitress will be here to take your order momentarily." And with that she leaves.

"Sorry about that." He says.

"About what."

"Sue and the finally comment. I noticed how you got all tense after it. She's not classified as a gossip, but she knows everyone's business. From the stuff she knows you'd think she stalks people. Plus she knows Emily." He says.

"Oh that's why she said finally. Because of Emily. I didn't think Em would talk about it." I sigh.

"What?" Paul says sounding worried.

"Well when I was trying to figure out if I liked you I had a talk with Em. She kind of made me except it and get over my own stupidity. Then she must have talked to Emily. And either Emily let something slip or she wanted to give away all the juicy details of my life." I shrug.

"Hahaha."

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Because if one of us had just said 'I like you'. We could have been together a long time ago." Paul says.

"Isn't it the guys job to make the first move?" I ask.

"That's old fashioned coming from such a feminist." He laughs.

"Yeah it is. But somethings should stay the same. If our relationship starting had depended on me confessing first we would never be on this date. I had a mini break down anytime I thought of you knowing about my crush." I laugh.

"Really?" He grins.

"Really." I answer.

"Well _I_ wasn't going to make the first move until I was 100% sure you liked me. I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. And even when I was sure I thought you'd be hesitant because of the whole Hunter thing." He says rolling his eyes.

"Jealous?" I ask my lips forming a sly smile.

"Hardly." Paul scoffs.

"Why?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have you now and _he _does not." Paul answers taking my hand and kissing it.

I begin to blush again.

"Yeah the Hunter was one one of the reasons I didn't want you knowing. And that was one of the initial reasons I didn't want you to like me." I confess.

"Mind explaining?" He asks.

"Not at all, I was afraid that you had start liking me. By the way this was before I liked you." He nods and I go on. " As I said I was afraid that you had started liking me. I hadn't thought of it before until my friends said they thought you liked me. They turned out to be right, but at the time I swore they had the wrong idea."

"But that didn't stop me from getting really nervous around you. I stopped hugging you and touching as much so that you wouldn't get the wrong idea. I was scared that you might tell me you liked me. I'd want to hang onto your friendship and not hurt you, so I would go out on a date. Then things would turn into Hunter all over again. And I didn't want that happening again." I say.

"And this is why I didn't tell you!" He says throwing his hands in the air.

I laugh behind my hand.

"Are you ready to order?" I jump a little and look to the side.

Standing there in a simple white and red waitress uniform is Leah Clearwater. I know her from my art class. She's really talented and a nice enough girl. She was nicer before Sam dumped her for Emily but not much you can do about that. She doesn't have many friends now. Okay she has no friends left. She pushed them all away when she was still especially bitter. I'm the only one she has left. And I had to really fight to stay in her life. Now we're fairly close, I suppose you would be close to your only friend.

"Leah! How are you?" I ask.

"Oh Skylar haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?" She asks her fake smile turning real.

"Here and there." I shrug. "You?"

"Law school, family, stuff like that." She says.

"Are you on a date?" She asks looking at Paul.

"Yes, this is Paul." I say. "Paul this is Leah." I introduce the two.

"Hi." He says awkwardly.

"Wow short stuff, thought you'd be a virgin forever." She says. "Good job choosing guy number two." She jokes.

"Thanks for putting my sexual status out there Lee lee. And I've dated before." I roll my eyes.

"Your very welcome. You mean Hunter?" She scoffs. "You didn't like him. There was no way he was getting in your pants."

"Lee lee." I groan grabbing her hand."Stop talking about sex."

"Fine if it makes you uncomfortable." She grins. "Drinks and food, any picks?" She asks.

"Uh can I have my usual order?" I ask.

"Root beer, mac and cheese and a salad, right?" She asks. I nod my head." Okay and what about your boyfriend?"

"Two burgers, large fries and a coke." He says.

I could have died at the look on her face.

"He eats a lot." I giggle.

"Apparently, I'll be back with your food in a bit. Enjoy your date Star." She says winking and walking towards the kitchen.

"You know Leah?" Paul whispers.

I give him a weird look.

"Yeah I've been her best friend ever since." I stop my sentence from continuing to 'Sam broke her heart.'.

Leah didn't appreciate me hanging out with Sam's 'gang'. She's okay now but she threw the biggest diva fit in history. God that was scary. I even had a couple thing thrown at me. Scariest thing in my god damn life.

"Since Sam and her broke it off."

More like Sam destroyed leah's heart till it was dust in the wind. He left me with one big mess to clean up. I mean if your going to break up with her for another girl don't make it her cousin. I had been pretty neutral during the whole thing. I never blamed either side (much to Leah's displeasure.).

Although I always knew Sam and Em we're wrong for what they did. I have to say this, love is blind and love is pain. Love is like a field of land mines. Make one wrong move and your ass is toast. Sam was the unlucky guy to make the wrong move.

"That's kind of weird." He says.

"What's weird?"

"That your friends with Sam, Em and Leah. Does she know?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

"And your alive?"

"I'm sitting here talking aren't I?" I laugh. "But she wasn't very happy about it. She got over it after a week." I say.

"Well she doesn't like me." He says.

"She likes you." I say.

"So glaring is her way of being friendly?" He asks.

"She glared at you? Oh wait, yeah she does hate you. But she doesn't hate you as a person. She hates you cause your buddies with Sam." I say.

"Thanks." He says drily.

"What are you going to do after you get out of high school?" I ask.

"I've never put much thought to it." He says." But I should start thinking about it."

"Well you could always come work at my flower shop."

"I've held your purse before but that is where I draw the line." He laughs." I think I'll just help run my Dad's dollar store." He says.

"Your not going to college?" I ask.

"I can barely finish High school." He says." Why waste money on starting something I won't finish?"

"True." I say. "Other than parties you don't strike me as a college guy."

We keep the light conversation flowing until are food arrives. We thank Leah and start eating. I watch Paul eat for a second occasionally nibbling on my own. The conversation has trickled down to an occasional comment. I let out a little laugh.

"What's funny?" He asks through a mouthful of food.

"Your eating habits." I laugh."Your like a black hole."

"I'm a growing boy." He says then hurrying back to food.

I can't help but think how adorable he is, even when he's acting like a pig. He's still gross though. I look up from my food at him. Does he even taste the food!?

* * *

Paul has walked me up to my door. The date had sadly drawn to an end. But both of us still stood holding each others hands. Neither of us wanted the night to end. All I wanted to do was stay in his arms and never leave. He seemed to want to do the same.

"So I guess this is good night then." I say.

"I guess so." He says slowly.

Our eyes connect and we just stare at each other. So many emotions are swimming in his eyes. I can't take dissect them to figure out what they are. And for once I don't try to. I just continue staring at him. I want to hit him over the head with a 'are you stupid brick'. Does he not get what I want him to do. He's been on so many dates he has to know. Kiss me you fool!

"I should go." He sighs letting go of my hand.

"I guess so you do have school in the morning." I nod.

He turns and starts to walk back to this car. When he's almost there I think to myself. The last time you waited for the other to make a move you almost didn't end up with each other. That isn't happening this time.

"Paul wait!" I say running up to him.

He stops and looks back at me. I stand on my tip toes and press my lips to his. He stands there still as a statue before he begins to kiss me back.

His arms slink around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our lips are like pieces to a puzzle they seem to fit perfectly. The kiss is smooth, slow, gentle and sweet. Nothing like how I thought his kiss would feel like. His lips are warm while mine are cold. My eyes flutter shut as I just enjoy our kiss. And there it is. The spark that other girls talked about feeling during their first kiss. I finally feel it. But these aren't sparks, these are more like full blown fireworks.

The kiss makes my heart pound against my chest almost painfully. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. It continues like this slowly growing in passion until I pull away for air. Not that I wanted to stop but I have to breath (sadly). I open my eyes to look at Paul's reaction. He looks just as out of breath as I do. A small blush is on his cheeks. If not for the porch light I wouldn't even be able to see it. But I do and I find myself smirking.

I have finally made Paul lose his cool. It's very satisfying knowing I can do that with one kiss.

"Wow." He says.

I giggle and lay my head on his chest. "I couldn't let you leave without doing that first.".

"I didn't think you'd want to kiss on the first date." He says.

"We've known each other for a while. So it's not like your a stranger. Besides I've waited forever to do that. Like hell if I was waiting any longer." I say.

He chuckles "I'm glad you didn't."

We slowly dis-tangle ourselves from the other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He says.

"Definitely." I grin. " Goodnight."

"Goodnight Honey."

This time I find myself liking the nickname. The goofy grin that spreads across my face like a wild fire proves it. He gives me one last kiss on the cheek, before climbing in his truck and driving away. I wave like a lunatic until I can't see his car.

When this happens I run inside. The house is silent. Everyone must be a sleep even thought it's only 10:00. It's not that strange considering it's a school night. I hurry up to my room. After shutting the door I take out my phone and dial Piper.

It rings for a second before it's picked up.

"Sky is something wrong?" Pipe asks sounding tired.

"No everything is wonderful, perfect even." I sigh falling on my bed.

"Okay less than 7 hours ago you wouldn't pick up the phone. And Chase said you we're having a mental breakdown." Pipe says. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I just went on a date with Paul." I gush.

The other line is silent for a second before there is a girlish scream of delight. I have to pull the phone away from my ear as to not go deaf.

"I knew it!" She squeals.

"You we're right Paul is in love with me!" I say.

"Not that about you being in love with Paul!" She says.

"I'm not in love, I'm falling." I correct.

"Details, details. Speaking of that tell me everything. Leave out nothing!" She exclaims.

And that's what I do. I divulge into every little aspect. From the confession, to the outfit I wore, and the actual date. Telling a story word for word and thought for thought can take a very long time. Not too mention answering her random questions. As I'm getting to the end I glance at my clock, I see that it's 11:46.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because it's getting late. You should go to sleep." I say.

"Okay, but tell me one last thing."

"Sure." I say.

"Was there a kiss?"

I stop thinking if I want to share something so private. Then I decide I've said everything else. Why not?

"Yes."

"What was it like?" She asks.

"It was everything a kiss is supposed to be. It was sweet, gentle and amazing. It felt like nothing could go wrong." I say.

"That's so amazing. I'm happy for you guys." Piper says. "Anything else?"

"I finally felt the sparks." I say. "But these weren't sparks they we're fireworks!" I squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Tomorrow we have to hang out too talk more." She says.

"I'm hanging with Paul tomorrow." I say.

"I understand. How about this weekend? We can have a sleep over on Saturday night. You'll probably be with Paul Friday night." She says.

"Your the best." I say.

"You know it. Night Sky." Pipe yawns.

"See you soon." I say.

With that she hangs up the phone. Instead of going to sleep I think of the future we might have together. Would we have kids? How many? Eventually I do fall asleep. And just like when I'm awake my dreams are of Paul.

* * *

Hope you liked. Hey interesting little tidbit. The chapters where Paul and Sky are dating have more reviews. Lol you guys must have been waiting for them to be together for a long time (to be exact 19 chapters). And the couple I am putting more of is Kim/Jared. At the moment I can't remember your name but I'll give you a preview of the next chapter before I post it.


	22. Flowers

I put the broom into the little closet behind the counter with a small smile. Then I turn back around with a grin of triumph. Not a single speck of dust was visible. My shop is clean as a whistle. I was doing the last clean up of the day. It was only 5:35 but I was closing the shop early for some me time. Besides business is slow today.

I had offered to let Stephanie and Marissa go home early. Steph had gone home but Issa stayed here.

Marissa doesn't like going home. She's a year younger than me. A hard working girl, quiet and calm. She's easy to get along with and a fantastic listener. Since she's my only real employee (Steph is part time) I give her most of the store's profit. She does a lot of work and deserves it. I only give myself about 20% of the stores profit. And that goes into my savings. The rest is given to the store's cost, steph and Issa.

Plus I know her home life isn't the best. I know her Father id dead. She won't tell me much about her Mom. I do know that her income is the only thing keeping her family from the streets. She earns about 300 a week. That's not just from this shop it's from the one up in Seattle to. She almost totally runs that shop by herself. I rarely find the time to go up there.

I might give it too her one day. Maybe as a birthday present? As if sensing that I'm thinking of her she appears.

Her hair is a a shiny black and rests on her shoulders. She has bangs that cover her eyebrows. At the end of the bangs they go long and reach to her chin. Her face has some baby fat still. Her eyes are a misty blue and they give the impression of her not looking at anything. Which she usually isn't since she is a bit of a absent minded dreamer. These pretty eyes are framed by long, dramatic lashes.

She is taller than me by five inches and has a dainty hourglass figure. Her skin is slightly darker than milky white. Her lips are full and her nose has a gentle curve. A blush that never seems to fade graces her cheeks. Her eyes are wide but rather dull. They use to sparkle but stopped once her Father died. In all she looks like a doll.

At the moment she is wearing a knee length brown skirt. And a light pink blouse and black Mary janes. A frilly white apron is hung over this.

"I'm done cleaning the back room Sky. Is there anything else to do?" Her eyes are so pleading that it makes me sad.

"I just finished cleaning out here so."

_ring ring_

My head turns to greet the customer. But the greeting dies on my lips when I see who has walked through the doors.

"Oh Kim did you come to buy something?" I ask.

"Sky you work here?" Kim asks.

"No I own the place." I say.

"Oh well I saw an ad in the paper and came to look for a job." She says shyly.

"Oh yeah that ad." I say. "What happened to your other job?" I ask

" The boss was getting a bit too friendly so I quit. If Jared had found out he would have killed him. I have a resume if you want too see it." She says holding out some papers.

"No need for that. I've seen your garden. You've got the job. This is your store manager Marissa just call her Issa or Izzy." I say motioning to the girl who was standing behind me with a heavy blush.

"Hi Izzy I'm Kim." She says.

"Hello Kim. Is that short for anything?" She asks in her little voice. It's adorable, soft and sorta like bells.

"Kimmy, I like your name." Kim says reaching out her hand. Izzy takes it with a smile.

"Thank you." Izzy says.

"We're like one big family here Kim. If you need anything ask." I say. "I'll show you around. Izzy could you watch the front while I'm gone?" I ask.

"Okay." She chirps skipping behind the counter.

"Follow me Kim." I say walking over to the door and pushing it open.

We come into a large room. Against the walls are large shelves that go almost too the roof. Each wall has three different shelves with small gaps in between them. On the back wall one of these shelves has plants. The one next two it has seeds. And the one next two that has some gardening tools (clippers, watering cans, hoses, fertilizer).

On the left wall there is only one shelf. This shelf has books. Next too it are stacks of shut boxes. These are books we haven't unpacked or copies. In-between the two there is a metal door with peeling baby blue paint.

On the right wall the shelves are full of candies and deserts that don't have to be refrigerated. On the entrance wall there are only two shelves.

These shelves are on either side of the door. The one on the left of the door has rolled up paintings or random things. Like a china set, porcelain angel, candles etc.

And the other shelf holds blocks of wood. Wood that Onyx, Izzy's little sister Danny or Chase can make into Frames. The other half of the shelf has various paints.

In the middle of the room is a wood cutting thing. Forget the name. Surrounding the machine is sawdust. The room is somewhat dim so I flip the light switch. It hesitates but flickers on. I have to change the bulb.

"This is the stock room. We keep all the seeds, tools, pots and certain plants here. Most of the plants that are ready to be sold are out in the front. In addition to flowers we sell candies/deserts,random things, my paintings and books." I say.

As I talk to Kim. I grab a light bulb. Taking the ladder which is slid under the work bench the machine is on. I unfold it under the light.

"Kim can you hold the ladder?" I ask.

"Sure." She walks over.

I reach up un screw the light and hand the dying one to Kim. Then I screw in the new one and step down. As Kim throws away the light bulb I fold the Ladder. I put it back in it's place. Motioning for Kim to follow me I cross the room and open the blue door.

This is the break room. The walls are egg shell white. One one side of the room there is a small kitchen.

It is complete with a electric stove (that has a built in microwave). The stove stands between two polished wood counters. On top of that counter is a toaster and coffee machine. Under the counters are some pots and pans. Sitting on the side of the left counter is a fridge. Hanging above the two counters are matching cabinets. These cabinets hold a couple of snacks, disposable plastic cups,forks and plates.

In front of that there is a slightly worn wooden table with four chairs. On the other side of the room is a newish caramel colored leather couch. On the side is a comfortable red chair. On a chipped little stand lies a large 8 year old TV. A glass coffee table with various reading materials is in the middle of the TV and couches. A small shelf with five different cupboards is in a corner. A vase full of tulips sits on top of it.

A little door is on the side of that. That leads to the bathroom.

"This is the break room. I provide lunch and breakfast. See that cubbyhole in the corner? That is where you keep things like a extra set of clothes, shoes, your purse. This is also where we have meetings. That door on the side of the fridge is my office. The door over there is the employee bathroom. It actually has a shower. Which is a good thing encase you have a mishap. And that is the grand tour." I laugh spreading my arms out.

"Wow this place is nice." Kim says.

"Thank you I try my best. I have a couple questions I'd like to ask." I say.

"Go ahead." She says.

"First are you going to be part time or full?" I ask.

"Full time if possible." Kim adds." But I'll settle for part time."

"Great I need a full time. You'll earn 120 a week."

"Whoa really!?" She asks. "My old job had really shitty pay."

"Yeah, I don't' take that much money from the store. I don't need it. And we get a bunch of profit. People come from Forks, La Push _and _Seattle this place is famous from when Caden's Mom owned it." I smile.

"I offer health care. That covers dental, regularly check ups, and non cosmetics surgery." I say.

"This is a dream boss." Kim says

"I just left it as Mary wanted it."

"Mary?" She asks.

"Caden's Mom. The store isn't open on Monday, Sunday or Wednesday. It opens up at around 3:30 and we close at 6:30. On Saturday we open at 12:30 and close at 4:30. During Summer break we open at 11:00 and close at 4:00. Izzy will go into detail about vacations later. When do you want to start?" I ask.

"I'd like to start tomorrow." She says.

"We will work out your schedule then." I say.

"Great, thanks for the job Sky." Kim says hugging me.

"Your welcome." I giggle hugging her back.

"By the way do you have any uniform?" She asks pulling back.

"No actually we don't. I like creativity so I try not too stifle it. This place is really relaxed. Almost know one shows up on time, including me. Don't be in a hurry to get here on time. If you do odds are know one will be here." I say. "But if you don't want to get dirty we do have a couple of aprons in the stock room." I say.

"Okay, anything else?"

"You guys do come over to my house to help me tend the store garden. But it's sorta like a party. Speaking of parties we throw one for Christmas and are in the middle of a debate on whether we should do Valentine's day. Feel free to cast your vote and tilt the scale." I laugh.

"I will. Need any help while I'm here?" Kim asks as we are walking to the front.

"No we were closing up early when you came. I was going to swing by Em's house today. Give them a basket of sorry I keep breaking Paul's heart banana nut muffins. " I dead pan. I get a snicker from Kim in response.

"Jared said you guys are dating now." Kim says.

"Yep for two days. Best two days ever!" I sigh.

"I'm so happy with you. But if you hurt Paul again we'll have to kill you." She warns.

"Please do." I say.

"Can you give me a ride to Em's house?" She asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Any customers while we were in the back?" I ask Izzy.

"Eight. One was a family. They brought a whole bunch of candy and such." Izzy says.

"Good. I'm heading out Iz. Want me two drop you off?" I ask.

"No!" She yelps. "I mean no thank you. My Mom doesn't like unexpected guests." She says down casting her eyes.

My eyes narrow. I'm about to investigate this further when I look back at Kim. Knowing she won't say anything personal when someone she doesn't know is around I let it go. But not without me mouthing we'll talk later. She just shrugs cause she knows we won't.

"Close up shop." I sigh.

She nods sharply. With that I hug her good bye and we leave the store.

…...

We walk into Emily and Sam's kitchen. As soon as we do Kim and I are greeted by our men.

"I didn't know you we're coming babe." Paul asks taking a break from smothering my face in butterfly kisses.

"I wanted to surprise you." I say kissing him on the lips softly before I wiggle out of his arms.

"You did." He says.

"Weren't you job hunting today Kim?" Sam asks.

"I was." She says.

"Well did you find anything?" Jacob asks.

"Yep, Skylar is my new boss." Kim grins hugging me.

"Really?" Jared asks.

"We just came from my Flower shop."

"Hey what's that?" Jake asks pointing to my basket.

"Those are her sorry for breaking Paul's heart twice banana nut muffins." Kim laughs.

"And they are for you." I grin.

I move to put them on the table but stop. I take out a muffin for Kim, Em and I and then place it on the table. But only after glaring and saying share. They immediately begin to eat. But not before throwing me a casual thanks.

"Bless you Sky. I fell asleep and didn't have enough time to make anything for these monsters to eat. They woke me up whining about the lack of food. I was just about to go insane!" Emily growls in there direction.

"You know we can't live without food." Embry says.

"Neither can a two year old, but they don't cry as much as you babies." Emily shoots back.

"Ouch." Jake says.

"Burn." Jared laughs.

"I'm wounded Emily." Paul gasps.

"Shut up." She mumbles taking a bite out of her muffin. "These are good." She says.

"I hope they are I sell them at my store." I smile.

"You made these?" Embry asks.

"Yep I make them fresh every morning. From how fast they sell at the store you'd think I own a bakery." I sigh with fake tiredness.

"Maybe you and Em can teach Kim how to cook sometime." Jake says.

"HEY!" Kim exclaims. "Jared." Kim whines.

"Lay off my girl." Jared says. "I love her... even if she can't cook." He finishes with a grin.

"I'm not talking to you." Kim pouts.

"Why?" He asks.

"Cause your a jerk." She answers.

"Sweetie, you just talked to me." Jared says giving her a sympathetic look as Embry high fives him.

"GAH! MEN!" She screams throwing her hands in the air.

"You can't live with them and you can't live without them." Emily sighs.

"Actually we can. Now we can make clones." I offer up.

"You hear that guys? Watch yourself." Em threatens waving a spoon at them.

The room bursts into laughter. It takes forever for us to stop because when someone looks at the other we laugh harder. But eventually we do calm down.

"Hey guys Tarry is turning 15 next week. We're throwing her a party. I need to know if I have to get a truck load of food." I joke.

"Of course we're coming If there's food." Paul says in a duh voice.

"She didn't tell me that." Embry says.

"She likes to forget so she can be surprised." I roll my eyes. "The last time she was aware of her birthday party was when she was 9. We just go with it."

"Sounds like something Tarry would do." Sam sighs."To many women." He shakes his head.

"You can never have enough of us." Kim laughs.

"Anything else new?" Jake asks not sounding very interested.

"Why yes, Daisy cheated on my brother!" I say.

"Okay why did you sound happy saying that?" Jared asks.

"Because this is a good thing." I say.

"Your brother's girlfriend cheated on him, and this, is a good thing?" Sam asks sounding incredulous.

"Yes it is, I said she was a slut and she is. I was right, and he won't date for a while." I say.

"Wow." Kim says.

"Just wow." Jake mutters staring at me.

"I told her it was sick." Paul says.

"Is not." I say sitting on his lap. "Oh and Taryn got a boyfriend." I add.

"WHAT!?" Embry asks/screams.

"Over protective best friend needs to chill." I say giving him a look. "His name is Gabriel he's from Forks. Nice kid but Piper doesn't think it will last long." I say.

"Piper?" Sam asks.

"Sky's best friend." Emily answers kissing his cheek.

"She is like the profit of love." Kim says. "Everything revolving romance that she says comes true."

"What, girls are crazy." Jake laughs.

"It's not crazy it's freaky. She said me a Paul would end up together before we we're even friends. She said Kim and Jared would end up together when Kim was just his stalker."

"I never stalked him!" Kim interrupts.

"So standing behind a tree and watching someone isn't stalking them?" I ask. She blushes and looks away. " Brent and Onyx. She even called a couple that got married." I say.

"Coincidence." Jacob scoffs.

"Your a hob-knocker." I say glaring at him.

"What does that mean?" He asks.

"Let's move back to Taryn having a boyfriend." Embry growls.

"Cool it." Sam orders.

"I am perfectly fine." Embry says.

"Don't worry Embry I'm in the process of breaking them up." I say. "She'll be all yours in no time."

"Uh what are you talking about?" He asks sounding nervous.

"Dude, even someone as oblivious as me could see the super,mega crush you have on my little sister. I think even she might know. But a little warning. If you hurt her. I will hunt you down and break your ribs with a metal bat. Do you understand me?" I ask.

"Crystal, but your cool with it?" He asks.

"Your a nice guy Embry. You seem to have good intentions. Unlike the other guys who just want to fuck her." I shiver and pretend to throw up.

"No guy is going to touch her hand and live." He says glaring off into space.

"Yet again down boy." I say.

The night continues like this. For a little while until this oddness happens.

"Guys!" Hunter says bursting through the door.

"What, what happened?" Sam asks.

"It's Brent he pha hey, hey there Skylar." Hunter waves.

"Hi, what did Brent do?" I ask.

"Did I say Brent? I meant... The council, the council wants to see us right now it's urgent." He says. "We should all go, like right now." Hunter says inching back out the door.

All the other guys share some freaky look and start to get up. Jared kisses Kim on the cheek with a sigh and leaves first. I can hear his heavy foot steps leaving the porch. Next goes Embry.

"Jacob stay here with the girls." Sam says.

Jake nods before sitting back down.

"Be back in a bit Darling." Paul says.

And in the blink of an eye he has lifted me off his lap, placed me back on the chair. Kissed me on the temple and left. Just as quick Sam is out the door. I stare at the door with an eyebrow raised. I slowly turn back around and no sooner than this. I hear a wolf howl that is very, very close. Creepy huh?


	23. My Queen

I watched as my imprint danced to some song no one else could hear. Her finger moved quickly across the page. I didn't talk I just watched her. She was so mesmerizing when she does stuff, especially art. She's so relaxed. Plus she's really talented.

I love her with all my heart. It's damn near impossible to be without her. Even for a second.

I know how delicate she is. Well not delicate, my girl can handle herself. But there are so many things that can happen if I'm not there. I know I can't keep life from happening. But the idea of loosing her is so unbearable. It makes me just want to die.

No, stop she's right here. Nothing is going to take her away from me. Nothing in the world can harm her as long as I'm around. And I'm here now, so why worry?

I go back to watching her sketch. She was making a detailed drawing of her family as Tarry's birthday. I had already gotten my git for her. It was a soccer ball. She wanted a new one so I got her something she could use. No idea what Embry is gonna get her. It must be something pretty amazing. Or he's been buying her a couple of different items. I can see that happening since he doesn't think most things are good enough for her.

I can't say I'm any different with Sky though. Maybe I'm worse than he is. Okay, I'm much worse than he is. But I just can't help but want to treat her like what she is. The center of the universe. Well my universe anyway. All my feelings multiplied by a thousand times when I actually fell in love with Sky.

Imprinting can only do so much. It makes you lust a girl, it makes you adore her and it does make you fall in love. You'd do anything for her, anything at all, no questions asked. Unless it might hurt her. Then there is no way in hell she's doing it.

But in a way imprinting isn't falling in love. To fall in love you have to meet someone, talk to them and spend time with them. With imprinting its instant. At first she's kind of like an addiction. You can't get her out of your mind until you see her. And when you see her your still obsessing over her.

So actually going through the steps of a normal relationship makes you feel. God how do I say this? It makes your bond stronger or at least on the girl's side. The bond can't get much stronger on your side. I mean the girl is already your everything. Nothing matters but her. Or everything becomes less important than her. _Way_ less important.

"Paul your being awfully quiet." Sky mumbles.

If I was Human I don't think I would have heard it. But I'm not Human.

"I like to watch you when you're doing this." I say. "It's interesting."

"Me or the art?" She asks in a bored sort of way, but I can hear a hint of laughter hidden underneath.

Mostly you, but sometimes I'll look at what your drawing. _Sometimes_

"Both." I say.

"I bet." She says shooting me a small smile over her shoulder. "You can talk. I don't mind when you talk. It actually helps me paint when someone I love talks. It's calming." She says going back to painting.

I don't miss the someone she loves part. She drop little hints that she loves me, not sure if it's on purpose. But she'll never out right say it. It might take a long time for her to say it. Even if she's feeling it. I doubt she'll leave me. But it's always nice to have your fears put to rest.

I say I love you every time we leave each other. I learned that from my Mother. One of the only things I learned from her. She always said tell the people you care about you love them. You never know if you'll get the chance again. Ironically she didn't tell me I love you before she left. That woman put my Dad and I through hell.

"Paul you want to know my favorite thing about you?" Sky says.

"What is it?" I ask interested.

"How you act around me." She says.

I frown trying to decide what she means.

"Your always so sweet, caring and playful around me." She says turning around. "For the rest of the world you put up this shield of tough. And even though you do have bad points I like them too. Because they make you who you are." She says. "And I adore who you are, whether it's sweet Paul or considerably less sweet Paul." She laughs.

"I'm gonna take that last part as a compliment to how awesome I am." I say getting up.

I close the short distance from her bed to her stand in a second. I place my hands on her shoulders and look down at the picture. It's half colored but fully drawn. I get distracted when she turns around in my arms. Her pretty brown eyes look up at me. One of her hand moves up. Sky's hand gently ghost over my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask loving the feel of her touch.

"Thinking." She says.

"About?"

"How someone like me. Ended up with someone like you." She says.

She doesn't actually mean to but she's putting herself down. I hate it when she does that. She doesn't see how wonderful she is. And it bothers me. Maybe I'm biased because I'm in love with her. But she really is so amazing. She isn't perfect, no one is. But she's the closet thing in the world for me.

The smell of Lavender becomes stronger as I move closer. But in a nice way not over overwhelmingly like a perfume.

After what seems like forever my lips touch her's. I love how soft her lips are. I put all my love for her into the kiss. I was trying to express how angelic she is. I could never say it out loud, mostly because no word exists for how she is. Her arms wrap around my neck pressing us closer together. Chills run through me as her fingers trace patterns on the back of my neck. Knowing that she is straining I lift her off the ground a bit. Her body relaxes against mine. As the kiss starts getting more intense she pulls away.

I'm not sure if I want to growl in frustration or sigh in relieve. I can only kiss Sky so long before I start loosing control of myself. I'm usually the one to start the kisses and she's the one to end them. Only rarely do I have to stop her. I don't want her to do anything she'll regret. Just because it's the heat of the moment. No matter how much I want to. I refuse to take advantage of her.

I give her a light kiss on the forehead before slowly letting her out of my hold. Not completely but enough for her to be on the ground again. I love her being in my arms. It's really the only time I'm at peace anymore. Maybe one day I'll stop worrying so much. But one glance down at the tiny woman in my arms and I know I'll never stop worrying about her. She's my little princess.

"I love you Angel." I whisper nipping at her ear.

"Oh Paul." She sighs blushing and averting her eyes.

I chuckle and release her from my grip.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks.

I want to do a bunch of things. Not all of my suggestions you'd appreciate. I shrug as a response.

"Don't you want to finish?" I ask motioning towards the painting.

"No I want to do something with you." She says looking at me again. "Plus my fingers are starting to cramp."

"Well we could go swing by Sam and Em's place to bother the crap out of everyone." I offer.

"Sounds great." She laughs. "Let me get a couple of things and we can go." She says patting my chest then walking over to her closet.

I sit on her trunk watching as she rummaged through her closet. I can't help but to stare at her ass. Not trying to sound like a pervert but she really does have a nice butt. The tight jeans she's wearing make it stand out a lot more. She has a big butt which makes up for her 'small' boobs. I never was a big boob guy anyways. I'm more of a butt guy which is why I love Sky's body.

Her body makes any guy do a double take! But they better not because they'll end up horribly deformed and possibly dead. There are plenty of places in Washington to hide a body. The only one that can look at her like this is me. _Ever_.

Control Paul control. You don't want to lose control near Sky. I can never lose control near Sky. If I hurt her like Sam hurt Em. Oh god I don't think I could live anymore. And she'd know about the secret. I don't want her to know.

Sky is unpredictable. I have no idea how she'd react to my secret. Would she be scared? Would she faint? Would she reject me? Would she hate me? Would she be mad that I kept it from her. Would she have prefered if I didn't tell her?

There are so many what if's. But with all the vampires in the area I should tell her. That way she won't do anything reckless. Sky likes the forest, much to my dismay. What if she sees one of us when she goes in there. She went in three days ago, at the same time as that red-headed vampire. Jacob had to howl to get her to go back inside. She gets scared every time that happens.

I was pissed that he scared her but grateful she got inside. Because right at that moment the vampire ran by. I tried telling her to stay out of the woods. She tried to she really did but she just can't! So now I take her on walks in there with me. I hope that will kill her urge to go into the woods.

I'm not sure what I should do about it. Sam says I have to tell her eventually. It's unheard of for an imprint not too. He says she needs to know the dangers she is in. And as much as I hate it I'm her fiercest protector and her biggest threat. Just one little slip up. One little moment of anger could set me off. Then she could end up like Em or worse.

My blood runs cold, like vampire cold at this moment. The thought of loosing her to myself was worse than any thing else. I think I might die if I did that. Sam almost died, every time he saw Emily laying in that bed unconscious he died. He still dies inside when he sees those scars. Not because he thinks they make her look any less beautiful. It's because he knows he did that to her. Not a bear, not a vampire, him. He can't blame it on anyone but himself.

And that's the worse part. Living with a constant reminder of how you hurt the thing you love most.

"I'm done prince." Sky says.

She now has on an old black sweatshirt I gave to her. It goes over her hands a little and makes me want to scoop her into my arms and kiss her. She looks so innocent and cute. It also covers her in my scent. And although normal men can't smell it makes my wolf relax at having some form of mark on her. It makes me relax too.

"Prince?" I ask taking her hand and leading her out the room.

"Since you insist on calling me princess you need a matching title." She says sticking her tongue out.

"Well it doesn't fit anymore." I smirk.

"Huh?" She says.

"Now your my Queen." I say.

"Oh my god your corny." She scoffs hitting my arm.

"No I'm romantic."

"Your both, but mostly corny." She laughs.

"Hey we need one romantic person in this relationship." I say.

"I can be romantic." She grumbles.

"Prove it." I say.

"Fine." She says.

She pulls at my hand making me stop. We have just reached the end of the hall. I look down at her eyebrow raised.

" Paul you are the light in my life. And although I've only been in one relationship before you I know this is as good as it gets. Because no one could love me more than you do. And no woman could adore you as much as I can. I will stay by your side through anything. In sickness and health, through the good times and the bad. Until the day I die I'll be with you. But only if you want me to be there. And if you ever fall in love with someone else I'll be fine. Because as long as your happy I am." She says before hugging me.

My wolf is purring like a kitten and I have to stop myself from doing the same thing. I feel like a girl! But hearing her say anything so sweet is rare. I love when she does it. I'm the romantic one which is kind of sad since I'm the guy. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

"Hey Paul about the thing I said at the end." She says pulling away. "That meant nothing. If you leave me for another girl I might kill her... and you." She wiggles from underneath my arms and turns the corner disappearing from my sight.

I stay still for a second before I shake my head and smirk. Sky being possessive is hot. Most guys don't like that kind of thing. But I do like when girls show a little jealousy. It's sexy as hell and a slight turn on.

I hurry after my future mate and find her waiting by the door. Rocking oh her heels with a smile on her face. I take her hand before opening the door and walking outside.

"You know I think jealousy is sexy." I say into her ear.

She just blushes and leans on me slightly. For some reason I think about all the stuff I'm keeping from her. I look down at the ground not liking the guilt. I have to tell her it's becoming dangerous for her not to know. I won't tell her now but I'll tell her. I have to get another bonfire organized. It seems easier to do it with a bonfire.

I just hope she isn't angry.


End file.
